Lo que más quieres, es lo que más quiero
by luz96
Summary: Recibir humillaciones y desplantes constantemente pueden hacer de ti una persona fría y calculadora, pueden despertar lo peor o lo mejor de ti, tú decides que camino tomar. ¿Qué camino tomará Mousse?
1. capítulo 1

**Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_(Mousse)_

Dicen que las personas no cambian de un día para otro, que con un año más de experiencias vividas no puedes cambiar, que eso es algo imposible... Pero no para mí, incluso habrá más personas en el mundo las cuales tuvieron que cambiar o madurar en menos tiempo que otras, pues no sabes lo fuerte que eres hasta que ser fuerte es tu única opción.

Y yo, sin duda había aprendido a ser fuerte, en un año me había convertido en una persona diferente, lejos de la civilización había aprendido muchas más cosas que cuando estuve rodeado de gente... Y sí, me había hecho más fuerte, y esa era la razón por la cual ahora me encontraba de nuevo en Nerima.

Aún recuerdo ese día, ese día en el que me prometí a mi mismo vengarme, ya estaba totalmente harto de toda esa situación, no podía permitir que me siguiera humillando, no desde aquél día en el que me humilló de la peor manera, ese maldito día en el que Shampoo le dio mi regalo al imbécil de Ranma, ese día en el que yo muy estúpidamente estuve ahorrando como un loco para darle un presente a ella, pues sabía que mi regalo le encantaría, un hermoso cáliz que un viejo vendedor me ofreció mientras yo barría afuera del Neko Hanten. Un cáliz que, según el anciano vendedor, sería capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo, un cáliz capaz de revertir mi maldición de Jusenkyo... Un cáliz que preferí dárselo a Shampoo antes que pensar en mi propio bienestar, un cáliz que pensé que utilizaría para acabar con su maldición.

Pero qué equivocado estaba, qué estúpido fui, aun me enerva la sangre al recordar ese día, ese día en el que me prometí vengarme de Shampoo por todos sus desplantes y malos tratos, ese día en el que me prometí quitarle a Ranma Saotome lo que más quería... A Akane Tendo.

Pero creo que antes debería de contarles el inicio, así es que empezaré mi relato retrocediendo un año atrás, cuando había pasado un mes de lo de Jusenkyo.

Era una linda mañana en la que yo me encontraba barriendo, estaba tarareando una canción cuando un señor se acercó a mí.

—Noble joven ¿gusta ayudar a este pobre anciano? ¿Podría comprarme alguno de mis productos? Hace varios días que no he vendido nada.

Yo me acomodé las gafas para observarlo mejor, era un anciano que me llegaba a la mitad de mi torso, sus ojos negros y cansados delataban el cansancio de su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué no entra a comer algo? Por ahora yo estoy a cargo del restaurante y podría invitarlo a comer.

El hombre me sonrió y me di cuenta que le hacían falta unos cuántos dientes.

—Gracias joven señor, pero me conformaría con que solo me comprara alguno de mis objetos, pero no son cualquier cosa, son objetos con un gran valor.

—¿Gran valor?

—Así es joven señor, mis objetos son poderosos y mágicos, capaces de hacerte el hombre más poderoso y más rico de todo Japón, capaces de hacer que la mujer de tus sueños caiga rendida ante ti, capaces de romper con maldiciones y embrujos, todo lo que el joven señor quiera, mis objetos tienen el poder de hacerlo realidad ¿qué es lo que usted desea?

Me había puesto a meditar en sus palabras, pensando en que yo no necesitaba ni quería ser rico y poderoso, tal vez más fuerte para así, de una vez por todas derrotar a Ranma Saotome, pero eso lo podía conseguir con un arduo entrenamiento. Pensé también en lograr que Shampoo se enamorara de mí, pero esa idea la descarté en seguida, yo no quería que ella se enamorara de mí mediante engaños y embrujos, yo quería ganarme su amor limpiamente, por lo que pensé que la opción de romper maldiciones sería el regalo perfecto para ella, pues así ya no tendría que sufrir cuando el agua fría tocara su piel.

Pero ahora que lo pienso fríamente ¿a ella le molestaba su maldición?

Nunca la vi quejarse de tal cosa, hasta a veces veía que se aprovechaba de su condición para manipular a Ranma.

Aún así, muy torpemente pensé que ese sería un regalo perfecto para ella.

¡Qué iluso fui!

—¿Algo para romper maldiciones?

—¿Al joven señor interesarle un objeto así? ¿Qué tipo de maldición es?

—Una maldición de Jusenkyo.

Al viejo se le había iluminado la mirada, había buscado entre sus cosas y de ella sacó una pequeña copa.

—El cáliz puede resolver ese problema.

—¿Ésta copa romperá con la maldición?

—Este cáliz, joven señor, es pequeño pero muy poderoso.

—¿Y qué se tiene que hacer para que funcione?

—Eso es algo que solo le diré si me lo compra.

—¿Y cuánto cuesta?

—50,000 ¥

—¿Tanto?

—Es muy poderoso, su valor vale cada yen, pues que yo sepa las pozas de Jusenkyo fueron destruidas.

—Pero no tengo ese dinero disponible ahorita.

—No se preocupe joven señor, yo puedo regresar en tres días.

—¿Tres días? —había exclamado un tanto preocupado, pues sabía que no podría conseguir ese dinero en ese tiempo.

—Lo lamento joven señor, pero tengo que irme a mi lugar de procedencia pronto, mi esposa debe estar muy preocupada, no puedo esperarlo más tiempo.

—De acuerdo, en tres días tendré el dinero listo.

—En tres días volveré entonces —me había dicho mientras me hacía una leve inclinación—. Nos vemos en tres días joven señor.

Y diciendo eso se había marchado dejándome solo.

En esos tres días había trabajado muy duro, día y noche me la pasaba trabajando, pero para poder juntar esa cantidad me había tenido que ir a buscar empleo en un lugar en el que sí me pagaran, pues la vieja momia nunca me daba ni un mísero yen.

Había conseguido un empleo temporal de cargador, mi espalda había quedado tan lastimada por todos los bultos que tuvo que cargar, pero todo lo hacía con una gran alegría, pues todo eso era para hacer feliz a Shampoo.

Y así llegó el tercer día, estuve esperando al anciano a la misma hora en el que me había encontrado barriendo. Después de unos minutos lo vi aparecer.

—¿Tiene el dinero el joven señor? —había preguntado nada más al verme.

—Lo tengo todo, ahora por favor dígame qué tengo que hacer para romper la maldición.

El anciano sacó la pequeña copa y me la entregó. Era pequeña y dorada, tenía grabado un pequeño tejón, era bonita pero se veía muy ordinaria.

—Lo único que debes hacer es bañarte con ese cáliz, debes de poner un poco de agua dentro de él y roceártela en tu cabeza, con eso estarás curado.

—¿Solo eso? —le había dicho desconfiado, pues me pareció algo bastante simple de hacer.

—Lo juro joven señor, puedo jurárselo por lo más sagrado que tengo, que es mi pequeña nieta.

Lo había observado a los ojos buscando alguna señal de que estuviera mintiendo, pero su mirada era seria y solo veía franqueza y sinceridad.

—Entonces está bien, aquí tiene el dinero, y muchas gracias —le había dicho haciéndole una leve inclinación.

—No agradezca joven señor, yo soy el que está agradecido por su compra, en verdad que con este dinero al menos no llegaré con las manos vacías a mi casa.

Ambos nos despedimos y él se marchó, la verdad no me arrepiento de haberle comprado ese cáliz, pues algo me decía que le había echo un gran favor al comprárselo, pues se notaba que era una persona humilde... Al menos de eso no me arrepentía.

Y aquí es dónde empezó mi desgracia.

Había estado pensando en el momento en el que le daría mi obsequio, pensaba dárselo en el parque o cualquier otro lugar alejado de la momia, pero siempre me ponía nervioso cada vez que trataba de invitarla a salir, además de que ella siempre que tenía ocasión se burlaba de mí.

Y no... Ni aún con sus burlas y desplantes que me hacía me hicieron recapacitar mi decisión, aún así seguía pensando torpemente de que ella agradecería mi regalo y así podría empezar a conquistarla.

Después de dos días, por fin me había armado de valor y le dejé una nota citándola en el parque, al fin me había decidido a darle mi regalo.

Por lo que ese día me arreglé muy bien y salí con tiempo de sobra para esperar a, mi ese entonces, amada.

Iba caminando muy feliz y algo nervioso, la verdad no tengo idea de dónde saqué el valor para darle un regalo cuando sabía perfectamente que podía hacerme un desplante, pero como dicen, el amor es ciego, y estaba más que convencido de que ese sería un gran paso para que ella se diera cuenta de mi gran amor porque, ¿quién te regala un cáliz con el poder de romper una maldición de Jusenkyo?

Así es que con ese pensamiento iba a mi supuesta cita con Shampoo.

Cuando llegué al parque, me había sentado en una banca cerca de la fuente, que era el punto de nuestra reunión.

Después de unos quince minutos, en los que me había empezado a entristecer por su tardanza, escuché un gran alboroto que se acercaba más y más, volté a ver que era y vi que Ranma se acercaba corriendo, el muy descarado había dado un brinco tomando impulso con mi cabeza, estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando el se detuvo por el impacto que le habia dado en su cabeza un enorme mazo.

—¡Eres un idiota Ranma!

—¡Y tú una marimacho!

—¿Cómo pudiste tirar mis galletas a la basura?

Akane estaba realmente muy enojada, sentía una vibra muy poderosa desprender de su cuerpo, pero aparte de ira, también había tristeza en su mirada.

—¿Cuándo entenderás que tu comida es asquerosa?

—¡Airen!

Los tres volteamos cuando escuchamos el grito de Shampoo.

—Shampoo, que bueno que ya llegaste, pensé que habías olvidado nuestra cita —le había dicho con una sonrisa.

—¿Tú citarme?

—¡Pero si te dejé una nota!

—Shampoo olvidar.

—Bueno no importa eso querida Shampoo, lo importante es que ya estás aquí.

Pero ella ya me había dado la espalda y se había lanzado a los brazos de Ranma. Akane los vio con tristeza, bajó su mirada y se alejó a paso lento de ahí mientras que Ranma le gritaba, aún así ella no volteó, por lo que cuando estaba a unos cuántos metros más alejada empezó a correr, Ranma la siguió enseguida y con eso Shampoo corrió detrás de él, sin embargo yo la detuve de su brazo.

—Pato tonto soltarme, Shampoo irse con airen.

–Shampoo te tengo un regalo.

Ante mis palabras había dejado de forcejear, puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

—Shampoo decirte muchas veces que no querer regalo de pato tonto.

—Pero este es especial, es mágico.

—¿Mágico? —había preguntado con un brillo en los ojos.

—Sí, tengo un cáliz que es capaz de romper tu maldición de Jusenkyo.

—Enseñarmelo.

Yo, tontamente se lo mostré y ella me lo arrebató de las manos.

—Es un regalo que te doy desde lo más...

Pero ella salió corriendo rumbo al dojo de los Tendo, yo la seguí gritando su nombre. Estábamos a punto de llegar cuando vi a Ryoga y Ranma peleando, Shampoo le gritó a Ranma, cosa que lo distrajo y lo hizo caer en el canal de agua.

—Espero que con eso aprendas a no hacer sufrir más a Akane —le había gritado Ryoga fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¡Maldito Ryoga! —dijo Ranma con su voz de mujer bastante molesto.

—Airen ya no preocuparse por eso, Shampoo tener la solución.

—¿Solución?

—Sí, Shampoo tener cáliz mágico que quitará la maldición de airen.

—¡Shampoo! —le grité con asombro, pero ella me había aventado un traste con agua, por lo que mi transformación fue inmediata.

—¿En verdad Shampoo? —le preguntó Ranma con interés.

—Shampoo no mentir, pero dárselo hasta que airen tener cita con Shampoo.

—¿Pero estás segura de que funciona?

—Shampoo segura, pato tonto comprarlo para Shampoo.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Shampoo me volteó a ver con una sonrisa cruel y despiadada.

—¿Mousse? —dijo Ranma volteando a verme.

—Pero como ser regalo, Shampoo querer dárselo a airen, solo si airen tener cita con Shampoo.

—Está bien, acepto.

Yo estaba a punto de gritar cuando de pronto Ryoga dio un salto y le quitó a Shampoo el cáliz.

—Ahora éste cáliz es mío, por fin me podré curar.

Y así él salió corriendo, con Ranma tras de él y Shampoo tras de Ranma.

Una lágrima solitaria rodó por uno de mis ojos, que rápidamente limpié con mi mano, en ese entonces ala.

Ahí me prometí que nunca más Shampoo me volvería a humillar, que me vengaría de Ranma por a ver aceptado ese regalo que sabía que yo se lo había dado a ella, ahí me juré que me vengaría de ellos dos.

Por lo que di media vuelta y salí con rumbo al Neko Hanten para arreglar mis cosas e irme de ahí, no podía estar un minuto más en ese lugar, ese lugar en el que solo había recibido humillaciones.

Con esa firme determinación me fui a China para seguir entrenando duramente.

Durante ese año lejos de Nerima descubrí cosas mías que no sabía, descubrí que podía incluso ser mucho mejor en el manejo de las armas, descubrí que podría a ver derrotado a Saotome si me hubiera puesto a entrenar más y no hubiera desperdiciado mi tiempo siguiendo a Shampoo, descubrí que realmente amé con todas mis fuerzas a Shampoo, pero también descubrí que la mente se podía controlar a la perfección, descubrí que podía ser cruel y despiadado no solo en las luchas, descubrí mi gran capacidad para matar cualquier tipo de pensamiento, aprendí a controlar mis emociones, aprendí que puedes dañar a las personas sin siquiera tocar sus cuerpos, pues con solo atacar lo que más amaban podías destruirlo complétamente, y eso era justamente lo que haría, dañaría a Ranma Saotome donde más le dolía... Le quitaría lo que más quería y eso sin duda, era Akane Tendo.

Prepárate Ranma Saotome, porque lo que más quieres, es lo que más quiero.

Continuará...

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡_Hola hola!_

_Pues estoy de vuelta con una nueva historia, esta vez como habrán notado, el que narrará la historia será Mousse, pero no será complétamente de él, pues Akane y Ranma también estarán presentes en toda la historia. De echo tengo pensado que también Ranma narre algunos capítulos, pero aún no sé._

_Por sí se preguntan el motivo del porqué elegí a Mousse, es fácil de explicarles. Desde que leí "Protectora" de la gran Nao Saotome Malfoy, le agarré un enorme cariño a Mousse, por eso ahora quiero hacer una historia de él, además de que también siempre me ha dado un poco de pena su situación, por eso quiero ponerlo como una grande pieza de esta nueva historia, además también hará despertar los celos de Ranma y ayudará a Akane en muchos aspectos, sin duda ésta será una historia con un Mousse maduro, cariñoso y leal._

_Espero que les guste ésta historia, me encantaría saber sus opiniones._

_Aún no sé cuántos capítulos vayan a ser, pero les avisaré en cuanto tenga alguna cifra._

_Aprovecho también para agradecerles a todas esas lindas personas que leyeron y comentaron mi historia de "**Filtro de amor"**_

_No saben lo feliz que me hacen al saber que les gustan mis historias, eso me impulsa para seguir escribiendo._

_Los quiero mil._

_Sin nada más que agregar me despido._

_Desde muy muy lejano, LUZ_.


	2. capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

_(Mousse)_

Era un día viernes cuando llegué a Nerima, todo se veía igual, tal parecía que nada había cambiado en ese año que no estuve ahí. Las calles eran las mismas, los árboles seguían ahí, altos y fuertes, lo que había de nuevo eran pequeños negocios, tiendas que no estaban ahí cuando yo me fui. Por lo demás todo se veía exactamente igual.

Iba caminando con mi gran mochila, no sabía qué encontraría al llegar, no sabía si iba a poder llevar a cabo mi plan, ¿y si Akane y Ranma ya estaban casados?

No, debía de descartar esa idea, no creía que podría ser posible que eso hubiera pasado, Ranma era muy tonto y muy cobarde como para atreverse a hacerlo, pues aunque sabía que el la quería, sabía también que él siempre negaba cualquier sentimiento hacia ella. Así es que con mayor razón descarté esa idea, aun así sabía que primero me tendría que informar sobre ciertas cosas antes de llevar a cabo mi plan.

Paré en seco cuando vi que estaba frente al Neko Hanten, éste también se veía igual, un olor exquisito salía del restaurante, haciéndome recordar los deliciosos platillos que Shampoo preparaba, que aunque ya no quisiera nada con ella y que ya no me importara, no dejaba de darme cierta nostalgia el recordar algunos muy, pero muy pocos momentos felices que tuve ahí.

Estuve tentado de entrar pero me contuve, ella por ahora no importaba, ya sería más adelante el día en el que tendría una charla con ella, pero no ahora.

Seguí caminando con pasos lentos observando todo a mi alrededor, la verdad era que no había extrañado para nada Nerima, incluso varias veces me planté el ya no regresar nunca más, pero algo dentro de mí, me atraía como un imán. Sentía la necesidad de regresar, sentía algo que me jalaba hacía Nerima, algo que me hacía recordar que tenía una venganza que realizar.

Continué caminando, mi objetivo era llegar al dojo Tendo, era el primer lugar al que tenía que ir para poder conseguir información.

—¿Mousse?

Me giré rápido en cuanto escuché mi nombre y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver ante mí a la persona que más anhelaba ver.

—¡Akane Tendo!

—¡Mousse, qué alegría volver a verte!

Le sonreí mientras la analizaba con la mirada, se veía un poco más alta, su cuerpo también se veía más desarrollado, no tanto como el de Shampoo, pero si algunos cambios notables, aunque su cara seguía teniendo ese aire infantil tan lindo y tierno que recordaba.

Su cabello estaba un poco más abajo de su mentón, su sonrisa tenía la misma calidez de siempre y sus ojos grandes y brillantes no habían cambiado en nada, sin embargo se veía ya como toda una mujer, una muy linda mujer.

—Yo también me alegro de volver a verte.

—Te ves muy bien.

Yo me ruborisé un poco, no esperaba ese halago por parte de ella.

—Gracias Akane Tendo, tu también te ves muy bien.

—¿En verdad? Ranma dice que sigo siendo la misma marimacho de siempre.

—Saotome es un idiota.

Akane me regaló una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Pero dónde habías estado? ¿Por qué te fuiste?

—Me fui a China a entrenar.

—¿A entrenar? ¿Entrenabas para poder derrotar a Shampoo?

Hice una mueca ante eso, la verdad jamás pasó por mi mente entrenar para vencerla.

—No, entrené para mejorar, era un reto para mejorarme a mí mismo, para probar hasta dónde podía llegar.

—Pues parece que te ha ido muy bien, te ves increíble Mousse.

No sé por qué está mujer con solo darme unos pequeños halagos me hacía enrojecer hasta los pies.

—¿Y Ranma?

—Él también está de entrenamiento, se fue hace tres semanas pero regresa hoy.

—Entonces todo eso que llevas es para hacerle una comida de bienvenida, ¿no?

Ella se sonrojó un poco, era más que obvio que llevaba ingredientes para cocinar algo.

—Fue idea de mi padre, ya sabes que él aún alberga esperanzas para unir a las dos escuelas.

—¿Entonces todo sigue igual?

—¿Igual?

—¿Aún no se casan entonces?

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿Por qué no? Pensé que ustedes dos ya estarían casados.

Quería saber en cuanto antes en qué situación se encontraban esos dos.

—Que no, ya te dije que esas son ideas de mi padre, ¿porque no me acompañas? Has de estar muy cansado por tu viaje, volviste hoy, ¿no?

—Sí, acabo de llegar.

—Entonces vamos, puedes descansar un rato y de paso cenar con nosotros.

—De acuerdo, la verdad sí necesito descansar un poco, ha sido un largo viaje.

Le indiqué con una mano que ella caminara primero, ella se sorprendió un poco por mi acción, aun así no dijo nada y empezó a caminar, yo la seguí detrás.

—¿Y Ranma por fin se a decidido por alguna de ustedes?

—No, es un cobarde, a pesar de que mi tía Nodoka le a insistido bastante, él sigue sin decidirse.

—¿Cres que te elija a ti?

Se detuvo de repente, se giró para verme y me fulminó con la mirada.

—No me importa, ya te dije que lo que deje o no deje de hacer no es mi problema.

—Lo lamento, no era mi intención hacerte enojar.

—Lo sé, es solo que prefiero no hablar sobre eso.

—¿Sigue viviendo en tu casa?

Akane suspiró hondamente, sin embargo me respondió.

—No, cuando terminaron de arreglar la casa de tía Nodoka ellos regresaron ahí, sin embargo mi tía se la pasa en el dojo, mas ahora que tío Gemna y Ranma se fueron. Pero dejemos de hablar de él, mejor cuéntame de ti, de seguro te han pasado cosas más interesantes que a mí.

—La verdad no muchas, lo único que he hecho en este año es entrenar, aunque conocí a una persona durante mi entrenamiento que me ayudó mucho.

—¿Una chica?

Me reí fuertemente por su rápida conclusión.

—¿De dónde sacas esas ideas Akane Tendo? —le dije viendo como ella se sonrojaba un poco.

—Bueno... Es que pensé que quizás...

—No, no te adelantes a sacar conclusiones.

—Entonces ¿a quién conociste? Anda... Dime —me dijo mientras chocaba mi hombro con el suyo.

—Fue un viejo que me enseñó algunas técnicas nuevas, se podría decir que fui su discípulo por seis meses.

—¿En serio? ¿Y era bueno?

—Bastante bueno, podría decir que es incluso mejor que Happosai.

—¡Vaya! Entonces si es muy bueno.

—Pero mejor dime ¿tú cómo has estado?

—Muy bien, he estado con mucha tarea, ya que es mi último año en la preparatoria he estado tratando de conseguir una beca.

—¿Entonces te irás? ¿Y Ranma?

Ella volvió a detener sus pasos, solo que ahora me miraba con una ceja alzada.

—¿Por qué tanta insistencia con Ranma? ¿Te preocupa que él se decida por Shampoo? —susurró bajando su mirada.

—¡No! Ya te dije que Shampoo ya no me importa.

—Bien —dijo sonriendo—. Entonces hay que apurarnos que seguramente Kasumi me estará esperando impaciente, hoy también cenará el doctor Tofú con nosotros.

Me guiñó un ojo y me agarró del brazo para tirar de mí mientras ella se ponía a correr.

Nos quedaba poco camino, así es que llegamos en seguida.

Cuando entramos a su casa, me sentí muy raro, raro de llegar con ella, pues creo que nunca había ido a ahí como un invitado.

—Ya estoy en casa —dijo Akane avisando su llegada.

—Akane, que bueno que al fin llegas, ¡oh Mousse! Que sorpresa, bienvenido —me dijo Kasumi Tendo con una gran sonrisa.

—Me lo encontré camino a casa y lo invité a cenar, espero y no haya problema —dijo Akane.

—Por supuesto que no, tus amigos son bienvenidos, pero pasa Mousse, descansa un rato mientras preparamos la cena.

—Este... Sí, gracias —respondí con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Vamos a la cocina si gustas, para que no estés solo —me propuso Akane con una sonrisa.

—¿No está tu demás familia? —pregunté mientras las seguía.

—Mi tía Nodoka salió a comprar algunas cosas, no tardará en llegar —me dijo Kasumi.

—Papá está en el dojo, Nabiki estará por llegar, como hoy es viernes de seguro se vendrá a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros —me explicó Akane

—¿Ya no vive aquí? —pregunté.

—Sí, pero ahora está estudiando la universidad en Tokyo.

—¡Vaya, que sorpresa!

Después nos quedamos en silencio, mientras yo estaba sentado en un banco, Kasumi y Akane Tendo estaban concentradas cocinando... Al menos Kasumi si hacía algo comestible, porque el platillo que hacía Akane se veía terriblemente mal... Bueno, no todo había cambiado.

Después de unos diez minutos se escucharon pasos, después entró, sin duda, la madre de Saotome.

Pero recordando todo lo aprendido me paré rápidamente.

—Por poco y encontraba la tienda cerrada, menos mal que el señor Akira me vio a tiempo, ¿ya regresó Akane? —dijo mientras entraba a la cocina.

—Sí tía, aquí estoy.

—Buenas noches señora Saotome —le dije llamando su atención mientras le hacía una pequeña reverencia.

—¡Oh! Buenas noches joven ¿algún amigo de mi hijo?

—Tía, es Mousse ¿no lo recuerdas?

—¡Ah, Mousse, que bueno verte de nuevo! Estás muy cambiado, disculpa si no te reconocí.

—No se preocupe, es normal que no me reconociera después de desaparecer durante un año.

—Lo invité a cenar con nosotros tía —le dijo Akane.

—Muy bien hecho querida, es bueno que Ranma vea a sus amigos de vez en cuando.

Akane solo asintió sonriendo mientras se volvía a concentrar en la preparación de su platillo, yo solo hice una mueca ante lo que dijo la señora Saotome, la verdad no me consideraba del todo amigo de Ranma, sin embargo no dije nada, pues en verdad quería estar ahí cuando Ranma llegara, quería ver si había algún tipo de avance en su relación.

Después de algún tiempo, alguien llamó a la puerta, yo me ofrecí a recibir a la visita, pues todas ellas seguían muy ocupadas con la preparación de la tan esperada cena.

Cuando salí, vi que en la sala estaba el doctor Tofú.

—Doctor Tofú, que gusto verlo de nuevo.

—¡Mousse, tanto tiempo sin verte!

Nos estrechamos la mano, la verdad que el doctor se me hacía una gran persona, siempre me había caído muy bien.

—Tal parece que ambos somos invitados de los Tendo.

—Sí, Kasumi me invitó a cenar, hoy llega Ranma de su viaje de entrenamiento.

—Pero no entiendo por qué hacen tanta celebración si solo se fue por tres semanas.

—Sí, pero es del segundo viaje del que llega, el primero fue de seis meses, y éste solo de tres semanas.

—¿Así que dos viajes de entrenamiento?

—Así es, ha estado en constante entrenamiento, según su padre y el señor Tendo debe de entrenar mucho más, ya que su boda está próxima a realizarse.

—¿Los casarán de nuevo?

—Sí, tengo entendido que será después de su graduación, ya que ambos se irán a Tokyo para seguir con sus estudios, pero prefieren casarlos antes de que se vayan.

—¿Y ellos están de acuerdo?

—La verdad no lo sé.

—¿Al menos ya se llevan mejor?

El doctor se quedó un rato pensativo, parecía que trataba de recordar algo.

—Pues, como te dije, Ranma a estado entrenando mucho, por lo que casi no han estado tanto tiempo juntos, pero las pocas veces que se han visto, creo que se llevan mucho mejor.

Yo apreté mis labios por esa noticia, no me imaginé que otra vez estuvieran preparando otra boda, necesitaba que llegara ya, para ver con mis propios ojos cómo era en realidad su relación... No podía ser que mi plan de venganza se viniera abajo, no podía permitir eso, había jurado vengarme de Ranma y eso es lo que haría.

Continuará...

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

_Hola, ¿qué tal les pareció éste capítulo? Espero que en verdad les esté gustando, y no se preocupen que Mousse no será el malo de la historia._

_Agradezco todos los comentarios, ustedes me impulsan a seguir adelante, gracias._

_Sin nada más que agregar me despido._

_Desde muy muy lejano, LUZ_.


	3. capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

_(Ranma)_

Después de otras tres insufribles semanas volvía a casa, ya estaba harto de estar de entrenamiento con el viejo, solo traía problemas, esos entrenamientos eran una basura. No entiendo como mi mamá se dejó convencer "Ranma necesita entrenar más para hacerce todo un hombre".

¡Bah! Solo tonterías, yo ya soy el mejor artista marcial de todo Japón, no necesito más consejos inútiles del viejo.

Pero lo bueno es que este fue el último entrenamiento, no pienso volver a irme de nuevo.

A lo lejos pude distinguir el dojo, la verdad estaba ansioso por llegar, pero no quería que mi viejo se diera cuenta, así es que tenía que caminar a su paso.

—Qué feliz me hace llegar, ya extrañaba estar aquí.

—Si tanto extrañas este lugar ¿por qué rayos nos fuimos por tanto tiempo?

—Necesitas entrenar más, después de la última pelea que tuviste, me di cuenta que aún no estás tan preparado como pensé.

—Pero si luché con un semi dios, tú ni siquiera hubieras podido con él ni un segundo.

—Mide tus palabras muchacho, tu madre se merece a un hijo fuerte y varonil.

—¿De cuándo acá te preocupa lo que piense mamá? —pregunté sarcástico.

—Aunque lo dudes, la opinión de Nodoka para mí es muy importante.

Yo solo rodé los ojos, sin duda ese no era el motivo por el que nos habíamos ido tan precipitadamente, de seguro algo estaba tramando, pues ni siquiera había sido un entrenamiento, parecía más a una especie de vacaciones que él había decidido hacer lejos de mi madre, pero lo que no entendía es porqué me había arrastrado con él.

Pero eso lo resolvería después, por ahora ya estábamos frente a la puerta, así es que abrí sin perder tiempo.

Mi madre fue la primera en recibirnos, se lanzó a mis brazos mientras sollozaba, la verdad me daba gusto verla, pues aunque aún no me acostumbraba mucho a ella, en los pocos días que había pasado a su lado, ya me había encariñado a ella.

—¡Qué alegría que ya estés de regreso hijo! —me dijo mientras me inspeccionaba con la mirada, buscando que estuviera todo en su lugar.

—Yo también me alegro de volver, la verdad extrañé mucho tu comida.

—Bienvenido Ranma —me dijo Kasumi sonriendo, a lo que yo simplemente respondí con otra sonrisa.

Busqué con mi mirada a Akane, y la encontré parada detrás de Kasumi, sin embargo sentí una mirada fija en mí, por lo que volté y grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Mousse.

—¿Mousse?

—¿Qué tal Saotome? Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

—Que alegría verte, ¿dónde estabas? Shampoo dice que un día te desapareciste.

—Estaba entrenando en las montañas de China.

—Espero y pronto poner a prueba tu entrenamiento —le dije con una sonrisa.

Él solo asintió, la verdad se veía muy cambiado, estaba más alto, tal vez un poco más alto que yo, se veía más fuerte y su mirada tenía una expresión seria y madura, ya no quedaba nada del Mousse inocente y tonto que alguna vez conocí.

—Akane, hija ¿no vas a saludar a tu prometido? —dijo tío Soun.

Akane se sonrojó y bajó la mirada en cuanto yo hice contacto con la suya.

Cómo la había extrañado, la verdad me moría de ganas de abrazarla, pero sabía que si hacía eso, las burlas empezarían.

—Bienvenido Ranma —me dijo con las mejillas rojas y la mirada baja.

—Gracias, Akane —le respondí también sonrojado.

—Pues como sabíamos que hoy llegarían, hemos preparado una cena en celebración —nos dijo tío Soun mientras palmeaba la espalda de mi papá.

—¿Qué tal Ranma? —dijo el doctor Tofú mientras me tendía la mano.

—¡Oh doctor! No lo había visto.

—Kasumi me invitó a cenar, espero y no sea molestia.

—Claro que no, sabe que toda la familia lo aprecia.

Me palmeó la espalda mientras nos adentrábamos a la sala para poder cenar, me senté en mi lugar de siempre, a lado de Akane. Cuando ella se sentó me volteó a ver y me sonrió, me sonrió de esa forma en la que me hacía un condenado estúpido a su voluntad, estaba apunto de decirme algo cuando Mousse nos interrumpió.

—Así que entrenando ¿eh Saotome?

—Así es, tengo que seguir manteniéndome en forma.

—Claro, la última vez que te vi luchar en verdad que te esforzaste mucho, aunque la verdad fue una pelea increíble, yo jamás lo hubiera podido derrotar.

—Es que eres demasiado débil Mousse, necesitas entrenar más.

—Por eso es que me fui a China, para entrenar.

—¿Y te sirvió de algo tu entrenamiento?

—No lo sé —respondió mientras se encogía de hombros—. Tal vez después lo puedas comprobar.

Me sonrió con una rara mirada, aunque no podía ver sus ojos por esos grandes anteojos que se cargaba, pude percibir un ligero brillo detrás de ellos.

—Nabiki llamó para decir que llegaría mañana temprano, así es que creo que lo mejor será empezar a cenar —dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa.

Así es que nos pusimos a cenar mientras platicábamos de mi "entrenamiento".

Mousse hablaba con el doctor Tofú, la verdad me inquietaba un poco su presencia, pues la última vez que lo vi, no había sido nada agradable, recuerdo que le había regalado una copa a Shampoo para romper su maldición, sin embargo ella me la había dado a mí... Tal vez él ya ni recordaba eso, tal vez solo eran imaginaciones mías, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro es que se enojaría cuando se enterara quién se había quedado con la copa, así es que traté de prestar más atención a lo que hablaba con Tofú.

—¿En verdad que podría quedarme con usted doctor? —preguntó Mousse

—Por supuesto, mi casa es muy grande, y en vista de que no tienes donde quedarte, puedes hacerlo ahí.

—Yo ya le ofrecí quedarse aquí doctor —respondió Akane con una sonrisa.

¿Desde cuándo Akane estaba en esa conversación?

—Pero no puedo aceptar tal oferta, no quiero ser una molestia.

—No serás ninguna molestia, sabes que aquí también eres bien recibido, podrías dormir donde antes dormía el tío Genma y Ranma, es un gran espacio.

¿Qué qué? ¿Akane estaba ofreciéndole a ese pato ciego que se quedara a dormir en dónde una vez yo dormí?

—Te agradezco Akane Tendo, pero creo que mejor me quedaré con el doctor.

—¿No regresarás al Neko Hanten? Pensé que lo primero que harías al regresar era correr a los brazos de Shampoo.

—Ranma, no seas grosero —me reprendió Akane.

Sin embargo la ignoré, mientras veía la reacción de Mousse, que para mi sorpresa solo sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

—Qué equivocado estás Saotome, Shampoo ya no me interesa en lo más mínimo, puedes quedártela como prometida si gustas.

—Oye tampoco es para que te enojes —dije molesto.

—¿Acaso me ves molesto? La verdad ese es un tema aburrido para mí.

Todos se sorprendieron de su respuesta, tal parecía que ya todos escuchaban nuestra plática.

—No hagas caso Mousse, Ranma a veces puede ser un insensible.

—¿Ahora lo vas a defender a él?

—Se lo merece, él no te ha hecho nada para que tú lo ataques.

—Tonta marimacho.

No sé porqué dije eso, pero cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, Akane me fulminó con la mirada.

—Bien, si eso es lo que piensas por mí está bien, Mousse es mi invitado y no toleraré que le hables de esa forma.

—¡Pero yo no hice nada, solo le hice una pregunta!

—¡Basta! —gritó mi mamá—. Ranma, no es nada varonil gritarle a tu prometida frente a sus invitados, discúlpate inmediatamente.

Apreté mis puños con fuerza, ese estúpido Mousse había arruinado todo, pero si quería seguir vivo tendría que ofrecerle una disculpa.

—Lo lamento Mousse, disculpa si te ofendí.

—No hay nada que perdonar Saotome, no me has ofendido en lo más mínimo, me disculpo yo por arruinar su cena.

—¿Qué? Pero tú no hiciste nada Mousse —dijo Akane.

—Es verdad, por favor Mousse, no te sientas con la obligación de ofrecernos una disculpa cuando tú no has hecho nada —replicó Kasumi.

Eso era lo único que me faltaba, que ahora yo quedara como el malo.

—Está bien entonces, pero creo que mejor me retiro, estoy muy cansado por mi viaje y supongo que Ranma estará igual de cansado que yo, mejor me marcho.

—Si, creo que será lo mejor —respondió el doctor Tofú.

—Lamento el mal rato Mousse.

—No te preocupes Akane Tendo, volveremos a vernos otro día, por ahora estaré aquí por algún tiempo.

Todos nos paramos para despedirlos, yo me puse lo más alejado que pude.

—Gra... Gracias por la cena Ka... Kasumi.

—De nada doctor, sabe que es un placer tenerlo por aquí.

El doctor sonrió tontamente.

—Muchas gracias por la cena, estuvo muy rica, sin duda has progresado mucho Akane Tendo.

Yo giré rápido a verlos, Akane estaba sonrojada, ¿ella había cocinado? ¿Qué platillo había cocinado? ¿Por qué yo no sabía eso?

—Gracias Mousse, pero espero poder mejorar mucho más.

—Que así sea —le dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba.

Espera... ¿La besaba? ¿Quién se creía ese idiota?

—Buenas noches a todos, nos veremos pronto.

Yo solo lo fulminé con la mirada cuando el me volteó a ver, pero él me sonrió como si nada y se fue detrás del doctor.

Definitivamente algo se tramaba, ¿debía preocuparme?

Continuará...

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

_Y al final sí decidí hacer un capítulo con la narración de Ranma, espero y perdonen la demora, pero la verdad estoy tratando de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo, por lo que reviso varias veces mis capítulos._

_Aclaro que será una historia "Ranma y Akane", no pienso separar a ésta linda pareja._

_Sin nada más que agregar me despido._

_Desde muy muy lejano, LUZ._


	4. capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

_(Ranma)_

Una vez que Mousse y el doctor se fueron, pude sacar el aire que tenía retenido en mis pulmones, la verdad la actitud de Mousse me tenía un poco intrigado, su expresión era demasiado fría, es como si tuviera una máscara que le prohibía mostrar sus expresiones, tal vez sonaba raro pero algo me decía que me cuidara de él.

—Ranma, es hora de marcharnos.

—¿Ya nos vamos? —pregunté un poco preocupado, pues las cosas con Akane no habían salido como esperaba.

—Sí, tienes que descansar, mañana vendremos a desayunar, Kasumi amablemente nos a invitado.

—De acuerdo —respondí resignado, de todas formas yo ya tenía otro plan.

—¿Por qué no nos quedamos, querida? De seguro que nuestros muchachos querrán estar un rato más juntos.

—Por mí no se preocupen, no tengo ganas de hablar con un insensible —replicó Akane.

—Ni yo con una torpe marimacho.

Otra vez volví a meter la pata, pero es que me sacaba de mis casillas, se había molestado conmigo por culpa de Mousse, yo ni siquiera había hecho nada malo.

—Buenas noches tía.

Se fue con la barbilla alzada y dando pasos fuertes, ni siquiera me volteó a ver. Bien merecido lo tenía.

—¡Nunca podremos unir las dos escuelas! —decía sollozando el señor Tendo mientras abrazaba a mi papá.

Qué patéticos se veían.

—Vámonos ya Genma, querida Kasumi gracias por todo, estuvo muy rico, como siempre.

—Es un placer tenerlos aquí, y no se olvide mañana de venir a desayunar con nosotros.

—Aquí estaremos querida.

—Nos vemos Kasumi.

—Descansa bien Ranma.

Salimos del dojo para dirigirnos a la casa, que la verdad yo no sentía que fuera realmente mi hogar, me sentía mejor en la casa de los Tendo, aun así no había nada por hacer, pues era difícil llevarle la contraria a mi mamá.

Cuando llegamos inmediatamente me metí al baño y después me dirigí a mi habitación, le di las buenas noches a mi mamá y le dije que me sentía muy cansado por lo que no me molestara, ella asintió sonriéndome y después me besó la mejilla, me sonrojé un poco, pues no estaba muy acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de afectos.

Una vez dentro de mi cuarto, me acosté un rato, ya que sí me sentía cansado, había sido un día largo, pensé que mi reencuentro con Akane sería diferente, yo quería que fuera diferente, después de tres semanas de no vernos pensé que ella se lanzaría a mis brazos, pensé que lloraría de la emoción en cuanto me viera, pero no, es más, ¿con qué me había encontrado?

Con la tonta de Akane defendiendo a Mousse, mientras que a mí solo me tachaba de insensible, ¿acaso pensaba que en verdad no tenía sentimientos? Tal vez si ella fuera más cariñosa conmigo le podría demostrar que tan sensible podría ser.

Pero no, ella era una torpe marimacho incapaz de portarse tierna y cariñosa.

¡Como me sacaba de quicio esa niña torpe e ingrata! Pero ¿a quién engaño? Ni siquiera a mí, pues no importaba qué tan bruta o ruda fuera, yo ya estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa niña torpe.

Tenía que hablar con ella en cuanto antes, necesitaba aclarar las cosas con ella, por lo que después de esperar un tiempo prudente, salí de mi cuarto por la ventana y me dirigí corriendo al dojo Tendo.

Mientras corría trataba de pensar en qué le diría, ¿qué excusa le pondría por a ver ido a verla a altas horas de la noche?

Tal vez ni siquiera me quisiera ver, pensé mientras detenía mis pasos.

¡Qué rayos! De seguro me esperaba ansiosamente con la ventana abierta.

**...**

Lamentablemente no me esperaba así, es más, su ventana estaba cerrada, pero no me daría por vencido sin luchar, salté a su ventana y le di un pequeño golpe.

Nada... Solo silencio.

Golpé un poco más fuerte.

—¡Akane! ¡Abre!

Después de otros tres intentos, vi como se movía una sombra tras las cortinas, mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido.

—¿Ranma?

—¿Quién más? Tonta.

—Si solo veniste a insultarme vete.

—No, Akane ábreme.

Escuché como suspiraba, sin embargo abrió y se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar.

—¿Qué quieres?

Yo bajé la mirada sonrojado, ya que su pijama constaba de una blusa de tirantes azul y un short muy corto del mismo color.

—Deja de verme así, pervertido.

—Ni quién quiera verte mari...

—Rompiste tu palabra.

—Lo lamento —respondí mientras me sentaba en su silla, ella se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras se tapaba con su sábana.

—Quedamos en que ya no me dirías marimacho, ¿lo olvidaste?

—No, pero... Es que es la costumbre.

—¿Costumbre?

—Si lo hubiéramos acordado cuando yo estaba aquí me hubiera acostumbrado.

—Entonces tu palabra no tiene ningún valor.

—Claro que sí, la palabra de un Saotome vale mucho.

—Pero ya la rompiste.

—No volverá a pasar, te prometo que no te volveré a decir así —le dije levantando mi mano en señal de juramento.

—De acuerdo ¿entonces solo venías a eso?

—Bueno yo... Yo...

—¿Qué ocurre? —me preguntó tratando de ver mi rostro.

—¿No me extrañaste en estos días que no estuve? —le pregunté sonrojado.

Volté a verla a los ojos, ella se sonrojó y ocultó su mirada.

—Yo... La verdad es que yo...

—No me extrañaste, ¿cierto?

—¿Y tú a mí sí?

Eso era un golpe bajo, quería que yo le respondiera primero.

—Yo te pregunté primero.

—¿Qué te cuesta admitirlo?

—Yo no estoy admitiendo nada.

—¿Entonces a qué veniste?

—Olvídalo, mejor me voy —le respondí molesto.

—Sí te extrañé, ¿contento? —exclamó desviando su mirada.

—¿Tanto te costaba admitir eso?

—No juegues conmigo Ranma —dijo poniendo un puño a la altura de su rostro.

—Yo también te extrañé, ¿contenta?

Ella relajó el rostro y bajó su pequeño puño. Se volvió a sonrojar, pero después alzó el rostro y clavó su mirada en la mía.

Yo me perdí en sus grandes y brillantes ojos, adoraba esa mirada tan tierna y a la vez tan profunda que tenía, se levantó de la cama y se paró enfrente de mí.

—Espero que ya no te vuelvas a ir.

—Descuida que eso no pasará —le respondí parándome también.

Alzó su mirada para seguir en contacto con la mía, vaya que era muy pequeña, su cabeza apenas me llegaba al hombro, sonreí imaginando en la dificultad que ella tendría si quisiera robarme un beso.

—¿Qué se te hace tan gracioso? —susurró.

—Tú.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó haciendo una mueca.

—Eres muy pequeña.

Estaba a punto de alzar nuevamente su puño, pero detuve su movimiento agarrando su mano, ella se sorprendió, cuando vi que estaba más tranquila, le solté la mano y con un rápido movimiento, la abracé ocultando mi rostro en su cuello.

Ella se quedó paralizada por unos segundos, pero después pasó sus finos brazos por mi cintura.

Amaba esos momentos, esos momentos en los que se habían hecho más frecuentes desde que habíamos llegado de Jusenkyo, pero que habíamos tenido que posponer cuando a mi viejo se le metió la idea de llevarme a entrenar, la verdad tenía miedo de que ya no pudiéramos repetir estos momentos, pero aquí estábamos, abrazándonos como si el mundo no existiera...

¡Cómo la había extrañado!

**...**

Después de unos cuantos minutos, que a mí me parecieron segundos, ella se separó un poco de mí.

—¿Ranma?

—Dime, Akane.

Puso su mano en mi mejilla y yo me estremecí un poco.

—Creo que debes irte, no es correcto que estés aquí, además ya es noche.

—¿Me estás corriendo? —pregunté alzando una ceja.

Ella sonrió y se apartó de mí, dejando un vacío frío en mis brazos.

—No te estoy corriendo, pero no es prudente que estés aquí.

—De acuerdo, me voy pero mañana vendré.

—¿En verdad? —me preguntó con un brillo en los ojos.

—Claro, Kasumi nos invitó a desayunar.

—Tonto, pensé que vendrías a verme a mí.

—Sabes que nuestros padres empezarán a pensar cosas que no son.

Akane bajó la mirada, se acercó a su cama y se acostó tapándose complétamente.

—¿Ahora qué hice?

—Nada, eso es justo lo que siempre haces, nada.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Por qué no te decides de una vez por alguna de nosotras?

—¿Otra vez eso? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinar esto?

—¿Arruinar?

—Sí.

—Está bien Ranma, ahora vete.

—Akane.

—Vete Ranma.

Me dio la espalda y se volvió a tapar, yo suspiré frustrado, no entendía el por qué era tan importante que me decidiera por alguna de mis prometidas, estaba más que claro que ella era la única a la que consideraba como tal.

Pero sabía que ahorita sería una batalla perdida, por lo que me di media vuelta y me dispuse a salir.

Mañana arreglaría esto, ella siempre perdonaba mis tonterías.

Continuará...

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

_Vaya que Ranma es lento para entender ¿no creen?_

_Pues aquí un capítulo más, espero y les siga gustando, en verdad que se me está haciendo muy difícil escribirla, a veces me trabo mucho en un párrafo y se me van las ideas para continuar._

_Próximo capítulo narrado por Mousse, avisados están._

_Sin nada más que agregar me despido._

_Desde muy muy lejano, LUZ._


	5. capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

_(Mousse)_

La casa del doctor era un sitio acogedor, me sentía muy cómodo en ese lugar, me sentía como en casa, a pesar de llevar ya mucho tiempo fuera de ella.

El doctor me indicó cuál sería mi recámara, por lo que después me di un baño caliente y de ahí me metí al futón para dormir.

El día había sido agotador, me sentía cansado por el viaje, pero también sentía cierto regocijo al comprobar que la relación de Saotome no había avanzado mucho, sentía que podría llevar a cabo mi plan sin ningún problema, era tan fácil sacarlo de sus casillas, por lo que dando un suspiro, me quité mis anteojos y me dormí, pensando en mi siguiente paso.

.

.

Los rayos del sol me despertaron, había olvidado correr las cortinas en la noche, por lo que el sol se había metido con mucha intensidad.

Me senté para mover un poco mi cuello, de ahí me paré, arreglé el futón, el doctor seguía dormido, pues aún era muy temprano, tal vez apenas iban a dar las seis, pero ese era justamente mi plan, salir a esta hora para ir a correr y toparme con Akane.

Salí de la casa del doctor y empecé a correr, tratando de recordar los puntos por donde Akane solía pasar y no me resultó tan difícil, ya que en menos de cinco minutos la vi correr frente a mí, se veía tan bien con esa ropa deportiva que llevaba, no entiendo cómo es que Saotome aún no se decide por ella, cualquiera se la podría quitar, incluso yo...

Aceleré mi paso y la alcancé.

—Akane Tendo.

—Hola Mousse, no sabía que tu también salieras a correr —me dijo deteniendo su carrera.

—Es una costumbre que tomé durante mi entrenamiento.

—¿Corremos juntos? Sería más divertido si corremos los dos.

—Claro, vamos, el último invita los helados.

Le guiñé un ojo y empecé a correr, ella me siguió en seguida. Corrimos durante media hora, al final nos detuvimos a unas cuadras del dojo, Akane se pasó una mano por la cara tratando de limpiar su sudor.

—Fue una buena carrera.

—Eres un poco lenta —le dije riendo.

—¡Oye! —exclamó dándome con su puño en mi hombro—. Lo lamento, no sé por qué hice eso —me dijo apenada bajando su mirada.

—Tranquila, no tienes por qué disculparte.

—Debería de ser más femenina.

—¿Femenina? ¿Para qué? No tienes porqué cambiar tu forma de ser.

—¿En verdad piensas que no debería de cambiar? No sé... ¿Ser menos agresiva?

—No temas ser quién eres, a alguien le gustarás así.

—Yo... Gracias Mousse.

—No agradezcas, nunca intentes ser alguien que no eres, la vida no tiene sentido si finges ser algo que no te agrada, mi maestro me decía que lo más importante en una persona era el interior de su alma, y déjame decirte que nunca había visto un alma tan hermosa como la tuya.

Akane se sonrojó por mis palabras, bajó su mirada y juntó sus manos en un gesto demasiado tierno.

—Mousse, yo...

—No tienes que decir nada, no estoy tratando de conquistarte ni nada por el estilo, no soy Kuno ni Ryoga.

—¿Ryoga?

—Así que ese tonto tampoco ha hecho nada.

—¿De qué hablas? —inquirió viéndome con interés.

—No me hagas caso. Mejor vamos por ese helado que me debes.

—Pero yo no perdí.

—Admitelo Akane Tendo, te gané —le dije tocando su nariz con mi dedo.

—De acuerdo, pero será más tarde, ¿por qué no me acompañas a la casa? Vamos, te invito a desayunar.

—La verdad no le avisé al doctor cuando salí.

—Vamos Mousse, de seguro el doctor estará muy ocupado como para darse cuenta de que no estás.

—Solo si prometes acompañarme después a un lugar.

—¿Qué lugar?

—Tengo que ir a recoger algunas cosas en el correo, cosas que me mandó mi maestro.

—En ese caso acepto, pero vamos a desayunar.

Asentí con la cabeza, le indiqué que caminara ella primero, me sonrió y me agarró del brazo empezando a caminar.

Me sonrojé un poco, no me esperaba que me tomara del brazo, sin embargo me sentí feliz, pues Akane me hacía sentir demasiado bien, me sentía en confianza con ella, era como si nos conociéramos desde hace mucho tiempo, a pesar de que cuando yo estaba aquí casi no hablábamos, pues siempre estaba detrás de Shampoo. Esa mujer me hizo perderme tantas cosas, mis amigos, mi dignidad y mi orgullo de guerrero, pero estaba dispuesto a recuperar todo eso.

.

.

Cuando estábamos por llegar al dojo Tendo, Akane me soltó y abrió la puerta indicándome que pasara.

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —gritó Akane anunciándose.

—Vaya hermanita, parece que vienes acompañada, hola Mousse.

—Nabiki Tendo, ¿qué tal?

—Un año entrenando te vino muy bien, si hasta pareces más fuerte que mi tonto cuñadito.

—Eso quisieras Nabiki —respondió Ranma, que estaba recargado de la puerta.

—Dudo mucho que eso sea cierto, Saotome se la ha pasado la vida entrenando, ha luchado con muchos enemigos muy fuertes, no creo poder superarlo, al menos no tan pronto.

—¿Lo ves Nabiki? Sé inteligente como Mousse.

—Ranma no empieces —le dijo Akane rodando los ojos.

—¿Ahora qué?

Ella estaba a punto de responderle, pero la señora Nodoka entró en ese momento.

—Akane querida ¿podrías ayudarnos a llevar los platos?

—Claro tía, en seguida voy.

—Pero pasa y ponte cómodo Mousse, mi hermanita enseguida vendrá para que puedan seguir platicando —dijo con malicia Nabiki.

—Sí, ponte cómodo Mousse, en seguida regreso.

Ambas hermanas dieron la vuelta y se encaminaron a la cocina, pero antes Nabiki me volteó a ver y me guiñó un ojo.

Ranma entró a la sala y se sentó.

—¿Qué buscas Mousse?

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Por qué andas detrás de Akane?

—No ando detrás de ella, salí a correr y me la encontré, ella me invitó a desayunar y se me hizo grosero no aceptar.

—A mí no me engañas Mousse ¡dime qué buscas! ¡Sí te atreves hacerle algo a Akane la pagarás caro! Recuerda que has dicho que nunca me podrás superar.

Me giré y lo analicé con la mirada, vaya que era perpicaz, aunque muy impulsivo.

—Yo jamás haría nada para dañarla.

—¿En verdad? ¿Acaso ya olvidaste esa vez que la secuestraste y la querías convertir en un pato?

—No, no lo olvido, pero en ese tiempo estaba cegado.

—¿Más que ahorita? —preguntó con burla.

—Saotome, Saotome —dije riendo—. Akane Tendo es una mujer increíble y ¿sabes qué? Yo no soy Ryoga y mucho menos tú, que han sido unos cobardes en cuanto a ella se refiere.

—¿Qué insinúas? ¿Piensas acaso vengarte de mí por medio de ella?

—¿Tendría que vengarme de ti? —le pregunté alzando una ceja.

—Aléjate de ella Mousse.

—Tú no eres nadie para impedirme eso.

—¡Soy su prometido! —dijo levantándose y encarándome, me sorprendió ver que era un poco más alto que él.

—Y también prometido de Ukyo y de Shampoo.

—Así que lo haces por Shampoo, ¿no? —inquirió sonriendo de medio lado—. Y yo que pensé que ya habías solucionado eso.

—Piensa lo que quieras Saotome, tú opinión no me interesa, créeme.

Me senté y le sonreí, en ese momento entraba Kasumi, Akane y la señora Nodoka.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Kasumi observando la mirada de Ranma, que estaba fija en mí.

—Nada, Saotome me contaba acerca de su entrenamiento.

—¿Por qué no practicamos Mousse? —me preguntó Akane sonriendo—. Ranma nunca quiere entrenarme.

Ranma la volteó a ver molesto.

—¿Cres que ese pato tonto va apoder enseñarle algo a alguien tan torpe cómo tú?

—¡Ranma! ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? No estás siendo varonil —lo regañó la señora Saotome.

Akane solo lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras que Ranma agachaba su cabeza.

—Claro que sí Akane, cuando gustes puedo entrenarte, sé que con un arduo entrenamiento puedes llegar a ser una gran artista marcial, pero espero que cuando lo logres no se te suban los humos como a otros.

Ranma se dio la media vuelta y salió bastante molesto, ninguna de las presentes hizo algún intento por detenerlo.

—Creo que lo mejor será llamar a papá y a mi tío Genma para empezar el desayuno —dijo Kasumi.

Nodoka dio media vuelta y se fue a llamar a su esposo y al señor Tendo, Kasumi se dirigió otra vez a la cocina, Akane estaba parada con la cabeza baja.

—Akane lo lamento, no debí decir eso.

—No Mousse, no fue tu culpa, Ranma es un idiota.

Unas cuantas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, yo sin pensarlo me paré y la abracé, tal parece que sorprendí a Akane, pero ella relajó su cuerpo y me respondió al abrazo.

—Tú y yo necesitamos hablar Akane —le dije separándome de ella y limpiando sus lágrimas—. Sé que tienes ganas de desahogarte, hubo un tiempo en el que yo también me sentí así.

—Gracias Mousse —respondió alejándose de mí.

—En serio Akane, soy tu amigo y estoy dispuesto a ayudarte, te prometo que te ayudaré.

Akane me sonrió y asintió, pues en ese momento entraba toda su familia para empezar a desayunar, nadie dijo nada sobre la ausencia de Ranma, y aunque Akane se veía un poco triste, participó en la plática con sus hermanas.

Verla sufrir por ese imbécil me hizo despertar algo en mi interior, tenía ganas de agarrarlo a golpes, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que causaba su comportamiento infantil e inmaduro? Tal parecía que pensaba con los pies y no con la cabeza, sin embargo, muy a mi pesar, Akane estaba totalmente enamorada de él, así es que había tomado una decisión, la ayudaría, le propondría un plan que sabía que no rechazaría y que hasta yo saldría ganando... Por fin empezaría mi venganza.

Continuará...

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece?_

_Espero y les haya gustado este capítulo, en verdad que me esfuerzo mucho._

_Nos leemos pronto._

_Sin nada más que agregar me despido._

_Desde muy muy lejano, LUZ._


	6. capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

_(Mousse)_

Después de un rico desayuno y una plática amena, me encontraba esperando a Akane afuera del dojo, pues ella había prometido acompañarme a recoger algunas cosas.

—Espero no a ver tardado demasiado —dijo Akane saliendo de su casa.

Se veía muy linda, llevaba un vestido azul marino de manga larga y tenis blancos, además de que llevaba una cinta blanca en su cabello que la hacía ver tierna y delicada.

—Para nada, yo también acabo de llegar, el doctor Tofú se estaba bañando cuando yo llegué, por lo que tuve que esperar para poder bañarme.

—Bien, entonces vamos.

Asentí y le indiqué que caminara ella primero.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan caballeroso? —me preguntó sonriendo mientras empezaba a caminar.

—Siempre lo he sido, solo que tú nunca te habías dado cuenta —le respondí con un guiño.

—La verdad me sorprendes un poco, son muy pocos los que tienen buenos modales.

—Mi maestro solía decirme que en el arte del combate, la disciplina y el comportamiento son factores muy importantes, pues si eres caballeroso y respetuoso, no solo te admirarán por tu fuerza, si no también por lo que eres como persona.

—Y tiene mucha razón, la mayoría de artistas marciales que conozco son unos engreídos, el claro ejemplo es Kuno —dijo con una sonrisa—. Creo que el único al que conozco que no es así es a Ryoga, nunca lo he visto alardear por su fuerza.

—¿Solo a él? —inquirí alzando una ceja.

—Bueno, creo recordar que tú antes eras un vanidoso, solías decir que eras el mejor en técnicas de armas secretas.

—Es que en verdad lo era, lo soy todavía.

Ella me sonrió y siguió caminando mientras que yo iba detrás de ella.

—¿Y puedo saber qué es lo que te mandó tu maestro? —preguntó Akane después de unos minutos de silencio.

—La verdad yo tampoco lo sé, pero es algo relacionado con mi entrenamiento, me dijo que sería mi prueba final.

—¡Vaya! Espero y sea algo emocionante —dijo sonriendo.

Continuamos caminando en silencio, la verdad es que disfrutaba mucho de su compañía, me hacía sentir muy bien, pues su aura era muy agradable, se sentía una paz absoluta a su lado, además de que el aire constantemente hacía que me llegara el olor de su dulce fragancia.

—Aquí es, espérame un momento —le dije cuando llegamos.

La verdad tenía bastante curiosidad por saber qué era eso que me había mandado como prueba final, pues me dijo que esa prueba sería la más importante, por lo que estaba impaciente por empezarla.

Después de unos cinco minutos, un joven me entregó una caja sellada, salí del establecimiento y me dirigí a la salida para buscar a Akane, que se encontraba sentada en una banca viendo hacia el cielo, su mirada parecía ausente, sus ojos se veían un poco tristes, lanzó un suspiro y bajó su mirada al piso.

—¿Te sientes bien? —le pregunté sentándome a su lado.

—Sí, estoy bien —me respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, mejor abre ya la caja, quiero saber qué es lo que te mandaron.

Asentí emocionado, por lo que saqué una pequeña navaja, que era regalo de mi maestro, y rompí la envoltura. Adentro había una caja pequeña, una bolsa negra y una carta

—¿Qué tendrá esa pequeña caja? —inquirió Akane.

La saqué, me acomodé mis anteojos y la examiné un momento, realmente era pequeña, definitivamente un arma no cabría ahí.

La abrí y adentro habían varios pares de cascaritas transparentes, parecían sujetadores diminutos.

—¡Son lentes de contacto! —exclamó Akane emocionada.

—¿Lentes de contacto? —pregunté sacando un par.

—Sí, seguramente tu maestro te los mandó para que dejaras de usar anteojos.

—¿Está es mi prueba final? —pregunté un poco desilusionado.

—Vamos a probártelos —dijo Akane agarrando el par que yo tenía—. Necesito que te quites tus lentes.

Obedecí enseguida y me los quité, mi visión de inmediato se volvió borrosa, por lo que ya no podía ver bien su rostro, así es que traté de agudizar mis oídos.

—Creo que hace falta algo —comentó mientras escuchaba que buscaba dentro de la caja—. ¡Ajá! Justo lo que quería.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

—Tú tranquilo, deja todo en mis manos.

Tragué saliva un tanto asustado, pues recuerdo que Saotome siempre decía que Akane era un poco torpe con las manos.

Sin embargo traté de relajarme, pues no quería que ella notara que estaba un poco nervioso por estar a su merced.

Escuché cómo habría la caja, después sentí como una de sus manos apartaba mi cabello de mi rostro, mientras que la otra mano se iba acercando a mi ojo izquierdo.

—Tienes que cerrar tu ojo en cuanto sientas el lente, sería mejor si habres los dos al mismo tiempo en cuanto ambos tengan los lentes de contacto —dijo cerca de mi rostro, por lo que sentí su cálido aliento cerca de mí.

—De acuerdo —le respondí un tanto apenado por su cercanía.

Sentí el momento en el que entró el lente en mi ojo, sentí una sensación de incomodidad, como una basura dentro, por lo que parpadé varias veces.

—No olvides cerrar tu ojo —me recordó.

Sonreí y asentí volviendo a cerrarlos, la sensación de incomodidad había pasado. Volví a sentir sus manos nuevamente, así como también la sensación incómoda en mi otro ojo.

—Puedes abrirlos ya.

Parpadé varias veces y abrí mis ojos. Lo primero que vi fue el rostro sonriente de Akane, sus grandes ojos adornados por sus largas pestañas, sus cejas perfectas, su nariz pequeña y sus labios de un color rosa parecidos al color de las flores de cerezo, su sonrisa adornada por unos pequeños hoyuelos, la veía con una claridad increíble, es como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez, los anteojos jamás le habían hecho justicia a su belleza, pues en ellos nunca había admirado tantos detalles.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó emocionada poniendo sus manos sobre su boca en señal de nerviosismo.

—Akane... No solo eres amable y de corazón noble, también eres lo más hermoso que he visto.

—No funcionaron —respondió desilusionada bajando su mirada.

—¿De qué hablas? —inquirí confuso.

—Pues de los lentes, ¿a quién se le ocurre decir que yo soy hermosa?

—Pues a mí Akane Tendo, no sé de dónde sacas esas ideas malas de ti.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, Saotome era el causante de su baja autoestima, él y todas sus prometidas.

Le alcé su rostro con mi mano, le acaricié su mejilla y le sonreí.

—Estos lentes son increíbles, puedo ver con mucha más claridad que con mis anteojos, es como si siempre hubiera tenido una venda opacando mi vista, y me alegra que hayas sido tú lo primero que vi.

Me sonrió mientras que sus ojos se empezaban a humedecer, parpadeó y se los frotó con el dorso de su mano.

—Me alegra mucho Mousse, tienes unos ojos muy lindos —me dijo tomando mi mano que, un momento antes, estaba en su mejilla—. Mereces lo mejor del mundo.

—Tú también mereces lo mejor.

—¿Sabes qué se me hace gracioso? —preguntó.

—No, ¿qué?

—Los dos hemos sufrido por amor, ambos estuvimos enamorados de las personas incorrectas, siempre me sentí un poco identificada contigo, tú siempre estabas ahí para rescatar a Shampoo, siempre estabas al pendiente de ella... Y yo siempre estuve al pendiente de él.

Bajó su mirada mientras pequeñas lágrimas bajaban de su rostro.

—Saotome es un idiota.

—Shampoo también es una idiota —me dijo sonriendo y apretando mi mano.

—Más idiotas fuimos nosotros al estar siempre al pendiente de ellos —le respondí.

—¿En verdad tú ya lo superaste? ¿Ya no sientes absolutamente nada por ella?

—Mi corazón y mi mente la han olvidado, aunque te confieso que hubo un momento en el que pensé que jamás lo lograría, su recuerdo me atormentaba una y otra vez, siempre regresaba con más fuerza, sin embargo aprendí a controlar mis emociones y sentimientos, fue ahí donde me di cuenta que el control total lo tenía yo y no ella. Fue el proceso que más trabajo me costó superar.

—¿Sabes? Me gustaría hacerlo también a mí.

—Debes estar cien por ciento segura de tu decisión, tu mente, tu cuerpo y tu corazón tienen que estar en el mismo canal, todos esos factores deben de estar de acuerdo con tu cabeza, si alguno de ellos se niega a dejarlo, jamás lograrás sacarlo de ti.

Se quedó un momento en silencio, parecía que estaba analizando mis palabras.

Aunque yo ya sabía su respuesta, su mirada la delataba, estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de él.

—¿Cres que pueda lograrlo?

—¿Tú estás segura de lograrlo? ¿Reúnes todos los requisitos?

Me soltó mi mano y se enderezó para recargar su espalda en el respaldo de la banca, suspiró y volvió a fijar su vista en el cielo. Yo también me recargué y me puse a observar el cielo, observando por primera vez su intenso color azul, los rayos del sol sobre las montañas, las montañas mismas que se me hacían imposibles de enfocar con los anteojos. ¿Siempre estuvieron así de cerca? Ahora todo lo veía con una claridad asombrosa.

El canto de los pájaros y los gritos de los niños que se encontraban en el parque, me hicieron recordar ese día en el que me marché.

—Akane, ¿recuerdas la última vez que me viste?

—Sí, fue aquella vez que Ranma tiró mis galletas que había hecho con mucho esfuerzo.

—Pues ese mismo día Shampoo le obsequió a Ranma el regalo que yo le había dado con mucho esfuerzo.

—¿Regalo?

—Sí, le había dado un pequeño cáliz que tenía el poder de revertir la maldición de Jusenkyo. ¿Sabes si Ranma la utilizó?

—No, él sigue transformándose en chica, jamás le vi ese cáliz del que hablas.

—Ryoga se lo quitó.

—¿Ryoga?

—Por cierto ¿no ha venido por aquí?

—No, hace como seis meses que no sé nada de él, pero, ¿por qué le quitó el cáliz?

—Te lo diré, pero antes quiero hacerte una pregunta, pero debes responderme con la verdad

—¿La verdad? —preguntó con desconfianza.

—Sí, de tu respuesta depende si me quedo en Nerima o me voy.

Me volteó a ver con una mirada de asombro.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Por favor, solo promete que lo harás, prométeme que me responderás con total sinceridad, y yo prometo guardar en secreto tu respuesta.

—De acuerdo —respondió no tan convencida.

—Necesito que me digas qué es lo que piensas hacer respecto a tu compromiso con Saotome.

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

—Solo respóndeme primero tú a mí y después yo te responderé tus dudas.

—Sinceramente no lo sé, nuestros padres están organizando otra boda. Pero la verdad yo pienso oponerme.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sería como estar aceptando las órdenes de mi padre, es como si solo fuera una negociación o algo así... El día que yo me case será porque yo así lo decidí, también porque veo que Ranma no tiene interés por hacerlo

—Entonces si Ranma sí quisiera hacerlo... ¿No dudarías en casarte?

Akane suspiró, me volteó a ver fijamente mientras me analizaba con la mirada.

—¿Puedo confiar en ti?

—Por supuesto, está de más decir que soy tu amigo, tú me has ayudado ya otras veces.

—Y-Yo estoy...

—Lo quieres, ¿cierto? —le pregunté después de unos segundos de silencio.

—Soy una tonta —respondió escondiendo su cara entre sus manos.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque yo estoy total y perdidamente enamorada de él... Y no sé si pueda seguir soportando su indecisión y su cobardía. Odio esta situación, estoy cansada de sus otras dos estúpidas prometidas.

—Bueno, la verdad Saotome sabe que tú siempre estás ahí para él, sabe que tú al final siempre lo perdonas, sabe que te tiene segura... Y perdona que te lo diga pero, tú tienes parte de culpa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó alzando su rostro.

—Puede que tú no andes siempre detrás de él y tratando de complaserlo en todo como Shampoo y Ukyo, pero siempre terminas aguantando todo, te ha insultado en todas las formas posibles frente a ellas, jamás es amable contigo y aún así tú se lo perdonas todo, un poco más de dignidad no te vendría mal.

—¿En verdad piensas eso? ¿Crees que no he tenido dignidad?

—Bueno, creo que soy el menos indicado para decirte esto, dado que yo la perdí con Shampoo. Sin embargo yo aprendí a controlar mis impulsos y mis emociones, y ahora estoy dispuesto a ayudarte.

—¿Ayudarme?

—¿Quieres que Ranma se decida de una vez por ti? ¿Quieres hacer despertar sus celos?

—¿Celos?

—Akane, estoy totalmente seguro de que ese imbécil también está enamorado de ti, él estaba como un muerto en vida en Jusenkyo cuando pensó que tú estabas muerta. Pero necesita que alguien le habra los ojos, y tú puedes hacer eso.

—¿En verdad crees que esté enamorado de mí? —me preguntó con un brillo en los ojos.

—Hasta un ciego como yo se dio cuenta —le dije con un guiño—. Te propondré un trato.

—¿Qué trato?

—Yo te ayudaré a ti, si tú me ayudas a mí.

—¿Y cómo te ayudaría? —preguntó con interés.

—No te preocupes y deja todo en mis manos —respondí seguro—. Creo que mejor revisaré las demás cosas que mi maestro me mandó.

—Sí —me dijo sonriendo.

Saqué la bolsa y la abrí, lo único que había era ropa de estilo chino, camisas de manga largas, manga corta o sin mangas de varios colores, pantalones negros, azules y grises, zapatos sin cordones.

—Vaya, parece que tu maestro quiere que también cambies tu apariencia.

Fruncí el ceño, no pensé que fuera a cumplir su palabra cuando me dijo que cambiaría todo de mí.

—Mi maestro me dijo que no le gustaba mi forma de vestir, me decía que ocultaba mi atractivo —le dije riendo.

—¿Pero no me dijiste que él te decía que nunca tenías porqué cambiar?

—Tu esencia, eso es algo que no debes cambiar, pero siempre puede ayudarte una buena vestimenta y un buen cambio de look. Al menos eso decía mi maestro.

—¿Cómo se llama por cierto?

—Naraku, así es como se llama mi maestro.

—¿Naraku? No había escuchado su nombre.

—La verdad no es muy reconocido, no suele participar en torneos ni entrenar a discípulos, pero conmigo hizo una excepción, no sé por qué.

—Con razón su nombre no me suena —respondió pensativa.

Saqué el sobre y lo abrí empezando a leer.

"Estimado Mousse:

He ahí tu última prueba, solía decirte que ya estabas preparado para poner a prueba tus capacidades para enfrentarte a la vida, sin embargo olvidé decirte que el Mousse que conocí hace seis meses a dejado tu cuerpo para dar paso a una nueva esencia.

Tal vez recuerdes que una vez te dije que la esencia no debe cambiarse, pero la tuya estaba demasiado dañada, por lo que tuve que matarla por completo, dándole paso a esta nueva que ahora tienes.

Un cambio no te vendrá mal, tú decides si utilizas o no lo que te mandé, eres libre para decidir qué hacer. No olvides que trabajamos dos meses en tu alma, no olvides que ahora tú y solo tú controlas tu mente, pero sobre todo, no olvides que la venganza no siempre es el camino correcto.

Naraku."

Otra vez me advertía de mi venganza, no sé porqué se oponía a eso, él era testigo de que ahora era más fuerte en cuerpo y alma, además tenía ahora a una gran aliada.

—¿Malas noticias? —preguntó Akane.

—No, solo me vuelve a advertir una cosa, puedes leerla —dije dándole la carta.

—¿Venganza? —preguntó después de leerla.

—Sí.

—¿De quién te piensas vengar? ¿De Ranma?

—Hace un rato te pregunté si recordabas el día en el que me fui.

Asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Ese mismo día me fui con la promesa de regresar y vengarme de Shampoo y Ranma. De Shampoo por todos los malos tratos y desplantes que me hizo, de Saotome... Por burlarse siempre de mí, por aceptarle ese regalo a Shampoo aun sabiendo que yo se lo había dado, también por todas las burlas y malos tratos que ha tenido contigo.

—¿Te vengarás de él por mí?

—Nunca te lo dije pero tú siempre me has caído muy bien, ambos hemos sufrido por culpa de esos dos, lo menos que merecemos es darles con la misma moneda.

—No sé si quiera eso.

—Te dije que te ayudaría si tú me ayudabas.

—¿Piensas vengarte de Ranma utilizándome a mí? —preguntó indignada parándose rápidamente.

—Por supuesto que no —le respondí también parándome—. Admito que al principio esa era la idea, sin embargo cuando te volví a ver, supe que no podría hacerlo, no puedo dañárte.

—¿Entonces qué piensas hacer? ¿Cómo te vengarás de ellos?

—Haré que Ranma se muera de celos, haré que pierda su seguridad, le demostraré que tú puedes dejarlo sin ningún problema.

—Pero no puedo.

—Akane, eso es algo que él no sabe, por ahora piensa que jamás lo abandonarás. ¿Qué pasaría si tú dejas de mostrarle interés?

—Antes de que continúes, creo que debo de contarte ciertas cosas —respondió sonrojándose.

—¿Qué cosas? —inquirí un poco preocupado.

—Ranma a tratado de acercarse un poco más a mí, desde que llegamos de Jusenkyo.

—Pero sigue sin hacer formal su compromiso. ¿No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez él solo quiera tu amistad? A lo mejor lo único que él ve en ti es a una amiga.

—Lo he pensado, pero a veces hace cosas que me hacen dudar.

—Akane, no puedes pasarte la vida esperándolo. Tú eres inteligente y maravillosa, puedes tener un gran futuro si te lo propones.

—¿En verdad lo crees?

—Por supuesto que sí, pero primero tienes que deshacerte de Saotome.

Alzó su mirada para verme con ojos de terror.

—P-pero no sé sí...

—Escúchame bien, Akane. Saotome se arrepentirá de todos los malos tratos que te ha hecho, se arrepentirá de no haberte elegido cuando tuvo oportunidad... Como que me llamo Mousse.

Continuará...


	7. capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

_(Ranma)_

Estúpido Mousse, ¿cómo se atrevía a tratar de arrebatarme a Akane? ¿Es que acaso se había vuelto loco?

Y esa tonta, dejándose embaucar tan fácilmente por él. Definitivamente ese tonto pato vino a vengarse de mí por lo que pasó hace un año.

Pero en ese caso, tendría que vengarse de Shampoo y no de mí. Ella fue la que decidió darme su regalo, además por culpa de Ryoga ni siquiera pude utilizarla.

Bajé de un salto la valla, pensando en dónde podía ir, pues me estaba muriendo de hambre, ya que cierto pato ciego había arruinado todo. Me sentía tan molesto, pues aparte de que por su culpa me había quedado sin desayunar, también me había hecho irme del dojo, de ese lugar el cuál yo sentía como mi hogar.

Pero definitivamente lo que más coraje me daba era el comportamiento de la tonta de Akane. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan buena amiga de ese imbécil? Que yo recuerde, en el pasado, nunca tuvieron una relación tan cercana como la que ahora estaban mostrando.

Tal vez a Akane le dé lástima, ella suele ser así, pero aún así no toleraré esto, no pienso dejar que nadie arruine lo que con tanto trabajo he logrado, no pienso dejar que Mousse destruya lo poco que he avanzado con ella... Como que me llamo Ranma Saotome.

Pero creo que debo pensar fríamente en mi plan, necesito saber qué es lo que se trae entre manos.

—¡Hey, Ranma!

—¿Ryoga?

—Tanto tiempo sin verte, Saotome.

—Ésta vez tardaste más tiempo para encontrarme, te estás haciendo más inútil —le dije poniendo mis manos tras mi cabeza.

—Lamento decirte que no te estaba buscando a ti, si no al viejo de Happosai.

—Así es que lo seguirás intentando —dije con burla—. Lamento decirte que hace seis meses que el maestro desapareció.

—¿Qué? ¿Ese viejo se fue?

—¿Crees que se iba a quedar después de lo que pasó?

—¡Maldición!

—Yo que tú mejor me preocupaba por Mousse.

—¿Mousse? ¿Volvió?

—Sí, el muy estúpido vino a vengarse de mí, y estoy seguro que hará lo mismo contigo.

—¿Así que Mousse volvió?

Se quedó un rato pensando, el muy tonto de seguro pensaba ir a contarle todo para que lo ayudara a recuperar esa copa.

—¡Ranchan! ¡Ryoga!

Ambos giramos cuando escuchamos que nos gritaban, era Ucchan, la que se acercaba corriendo hacia nosotros.

—Ucchan, ¿pasó algo?

—No, pero me da gusto verlos de nuevo, ¿por qué no me avisaste que llegarías hoy, Ranchan? —preguntó molesta poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

—De hecho llegué ayer en la noche.

—Ranchan, soy tu prometida y tu deber es avisarme el día en que volverás.

Lancé un suspiro cansado, cansado de éstas situaciones, no entendía como después de casi dos años, aun conservara esperanzas.

—Ucchan, ya te dije que no puedo ser tu prometido, te lo he dicho mil veces.

—El día en que en verdad te decidas por alguna de nosotras, entonces lo creeré —me respondió abrazándose de mi brazo.

Yo simplemente suspiré derrotado.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo volviste? —preguntó Ucchan dirigiéndose a Ryoga.

—Acabo de llegar, estaba en las montañas entrenando.

—¿Y estuviste seis meses en las montañas entrenando?

—De seguro estuvo un mes entrenando y los otros cinco se la pasó perdido —dije con burla.

—Ranchan, no seas así —me reprendió Ucchan mientras que Ryoga me fulminaba con la mirada.

—Déjalo Ukyo, jamás madurará. Piensa que todavía es un niño de dieciséis años.

—Ya entendí, está bien, lo lamento —le dije alzando ambas manos, aprovechando para soltarme también de Ucchan.

—¿Ya desayunaron? —preguntó Ucchan.

—No, la verdad es que no tengo ni un mísero yen —dijo Ryoga poniendo una mano tras su cabeza mientras reía tontamente.

—¿Y tú, Ranchan?

—Bueno, pues yo... —sabía que no era buena idea ir a desayunar con ella, Akane odiaba que lo hiciera.

—Vamos, yo invito —dijo Ucchan volviendo a agarrarme del brazo—. Vamos Ryoga, celebremos que están otra vez aquí.

No tuvimos más remedio que ir con ella, la verdad tampoco me molestaba tanto, tenía mucha hambre y los okonomiyakis de Ucchan eran deliciosos. Además, Akane no tendría ningún derecho de reclamarme nada, ya que ella se había quedado en el dojo con ese tonto pato.

Cuando llegamos al local de Ucchan, ella rápidamente se puso a prepararnos el desayuno.

—Entonces. ¿Mousse ya te fue a visitar? —me preguntó Ryoga.

—Así es, ayer cuando llegué de mi entrenamiento él ya estaba en el dojo de los Tendo.

—¿En casa de Akane? Pero por qué si del que se tiene que vengar es de ti. ¿Qué rayos hacía en su casa?

—¿No lo entiendes? Lo más seguro es que piense utilizarla a ella para su venganza.

—¿Y por qué Mousse se tendría que vengar de ustedes? —inquirió Ucchan.

—Porque le quitamos algo que era de él —respondió Ryoga encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y qué le quitaron? Debió de ser algo importante, ya que después de un año aún lo recuerda.

—Todo fue culpa de Ranma.

—¿Mi culpa?

—Por supuesto, no debiste aceptar esa copa, Shampoo fue muy cruel al hacerlo.

—¿De qué hablan? No entiendo —dijo Ucchan—. ¿Y qué tiene que ver Shampoo?

—Pues... Verás... Fue una mañana en la que yo me encontraba entrenando, cuando de repente apareció Akane con sus terribles galletas... Tuve que escapar, como ustedes saben, pues era muy joven para morir envenenado.

—Eres un idiota Ranma.

—Cállate Ryoga, no lo interrumpas —exclamó Ucchan.

—El punto es que Shampoo y Mousse aparecieron de repente. Mousse le había dado una copa con el poder de revertir su maldición de Jusenkyo, sin embargo Shampoo me la obsequió a mí.

—A cambio de una cita, la cual él, por supuesto aceptó —continuó Ryoga.

—¡Ranchan, como pudiste hacerme eso!

—Pero no lo hice porque el idiota de Ryoga se la quitó a Shampoo.

—Era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar —inquirió Ryoga con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados —. Pero desgraciadamente Happosai me la quitó.

—¿El maestro Happosai? ¿Por qué? Él no la necesita.

—Ignoramos el motivo por el cuál se la llevó, tal vez pensaba en venderla, no creo que supiera cuál era su verdadero poder —le respondió Ryoga.

—Después de eso, Ryoga y yo tratamos de quitársela, utilizamos mil formas de hacerlo pero nada nos resultaba, la protegía incluso más que sus adoradas pantaletas. Después de unas semanas en que Ryoga se marchó, desapareció sin dejar rastro.

—Tal vez si le decimos a Mousse lo que pasó, nos quiera ayudar a recuperarla.

—¿Estás loco? Mousse nos matará cuando se entere que su preciada copa se perdió.

—Fue un tonto al dársela a Shampoo, ella siempre le dejó bien claro que no lo quería. Además en ningún momento la vi triste por su ausencia —dijo Ucchan.

—Al menos él dice que ella ya no le interesa —dije dudando.

—¿Y dices que piensa utilizar a Akane para vengarse de ti? —inquirió Ucchan—. No creo que vaya a ser eso.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunté.

—Tal vez ustedes nunca lo notaron, pero Mousse siempre ha sido muy atento con ella.

—No es verdad, ¿acaso no recuerdas las veces que trató de secuestrarla?

—Pero después de eso jamás lo volvió a hacer.

—Él siempre andaba tras Shampoo, nunca lo vi interesado por Akane —dijo Ryoga.

—Estoy segura que ahora sí viene a conquistarla, ¿no es romántico?

—Estás loca Ucchan, además Akane no haría eso, nunca lo aceptaría.

—¿Y por qué no? Si le quitamos sus anteojos y esa vestimenta tan anticuada que trae sería el hombre perfecto para cualquier chica.

—¿Entonces por qué no te quedas con él y a mí me dejas en paz? —dije molesto.

—No te pongas celoso Ranchan —me respondió Ucchan sonrojada.

Poco me importaba lo que ella dijera, me había hecho pensar en lo que Akane haría si Mousse empezara a conquistarla, ella era muy ingenua y podría dejarse engañar por sus trucos inútiles... No, ella no me haría eso, ella no me podría dejar.

Pero incluso hasta su actitud de él me preocupaba, se veía realmente muy distinto, su aura era distinta, se veía mucho más maduro que Ryoga y que yo, y Akane se la pasaba diciendo que yo era un inmaduro.

Debía de hacer algo en cuanto antes para detener esto.

.

.

.

Cuando iba camino a casa, vi a lo lejos una bicicleta, de seguro era Shampoo. ¿Ya sabría sobre el regreso de Mousse?

Pensé en alcanzarla y decirle, pero no tenía ganas de que me asfixiara con uno de sus abrazos, aunque quizá ella me podría ayudar a detener a Mousse.

Pero lo mejor sería hacerlo después, ahorita necesitaba ver a Mousse, tenía que aclarar algunas cosas con él,

por lo que me fui rápido al consultorio del doctor.

Cuando llegué, entré y solo vi al doctor Tofú sentado tras su escritorio.

—¿Ranma? ¿Pasa algo? —me preguntó cuando me vio entrar.

—No, solo venía a buscar a Mousse.

—Pues no se encuentra, salió por unas cosas, y me dijo que volvería hasta en la noche.

—¡Genial! —inquirí molesto.

—¿Hay algún problema?

—No, ninguno doctor, mejor me voy, nos vemos después.

Y salí desilusionado, tal vez lo mejor sería ir a hablar con Akane, también era de suma importancia advertirle sobre los posibles planes que Mousse tenía.

Esperaba que el enojo ya se le hubiera pasado, no quería volver a discutir con ella, ahora más que nunca debo de demostrarle que yo también ya soy todo un hombre maduro.

Continuará...

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

_Un capítulo más, espero y sea de sus agrado._

_Todavía no tengo una cifra exacta sobre el número de capítulos que haré, pero les puedo decir que serán más de 10._

_Gracias, en verdad muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, por ustedes me esfuerzo en sacar lo mejor de mí._

_Sin nada más que agregar me despido._

_Desde muy muy lejano, LUZ. _


	8. capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

_(Mousse)_

—Oye Mousse... ¿Ahora sí me dirás cómo piensas ayudarme? —me preguntó Akane.

Nos encontrábamos en una heladería cerca de las afueras de Nerima.

—Pues es bastante fácil, gracias a que ahora tú has aceptado ayudarme, todo será más sencillo.

—Pero aún no entiendo como.

—No te preocupes por ahora, tenemos tiempo.

—No tanto, te recuerdo que nuestros padres piensan volver a casarnos.

—Sí, lo sé, pero descuida que ese será tiempo suficiente —le respondí con una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes? Sin tus anteojos te ves muy guapo —me dijo sonrojándose.

—¿En verdad lo cres?

—Por supuesto, así sí se pueden distinguir su color —respondió llevándose una cucharada de helado mientras desviaba su mirada.

—Pues gracias, Akane Tendo.

—¿Por qué no solo me dices Akane? Si somos amigos no tienes porqué decirme Tendo.

—Falta de costumbre, supongo que puedo empezar a hacerlo.

—Oye Mousse... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro, dime.

—¿Por qué tú no utilizaste el cáliz?

—Pues porque en ese entonces estaba totalmente enamorado de Shampoo, lo único que me importaba era su felicidad.

—¿Entonces aún sigues teniendo la maldición de Jusenkyo?

—Desgraciadamente sí —respondí apretando mi cuchara—. Otro de los motivos por el cuál también regresé fue por ese cáliz. Debo recuperarlo.

—Pero como te dije hace rato, nunca se lo vi a Ranma.

—Lo más seguro es que Ryoga lo tenga.

–¿Ya me dirás por qué Ryoga lo necesita?

—Akane... ¿Dónde está P-chan?

—¿P-chan?

—Te apuesto a que desde hace seis meses no lo ves, ¿cierto?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Antes prométeme una cosa.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que no saldrás corriendo de aquí en cuanto termine de hablar, que te quedarás aquí y ambos llegaremos a una conclusión.

—Lo prometo.

—Confío en la palabra de una Tendo —dije guiñéndole un ojo—. Pues verás, Ryoga también cayó en una poza de Jusenkyo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

—El mismo año en que tanto Ranma, Shampoo y yo caímos.

—No puedo creerlo —exclamó sorprendida.

—Y te resultará más increíble lo que te voy a decir —dije viéndola directamente a los ojos—. Lamento decirte que Ryoga es el pequeño P-chan.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, parpadeó varias veces tratando de asimilar mis palabras.

—¡¿Que Ryoga es P-chan?!

—Akane no grites, cálmate.

—¡¿Cómo me pides que me calme?!

—Vámonos, sé que tendrás mucho por gritar y aquí no es el lugar correcto —dije parándome mientras dejaba dinero en la mesa y la tomaba de la mano para sacarla de ahí.

Se dejó arrastrar por mí, parecía que todavía estaba en shock.

Cuando salimos me dirigí bajo un árbol que estaba cerca de un canal de agua. Llegamos ahí y giré a Akane hacia mí para que pudiera ver su rostro.

—Akane ¿estás bien?

Parpadeó varias veces, pues pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a parecer por sus pupilas.

—¡MALDITO RYOGA!

Después de ese grito se dejó caer al suelo, lágrimas salían rápidamente de sus ojos.

Me agaché a su altura y la abracé.

—Akane lo lamento, en verdad que no quería lastimarte, pero ya era tiempo de que lo supieras.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Por qué Mousse? —dijo apretando mi túnica.

—Ya te dije que siempre estuve cegado por Shampoo, la verdad jamás le tomé importancia a eso.

—Ranma sabía, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí, por culpa de él cayó a la poza. Imagino que por eso le ha guardado el secreto.

—Pero no debió hacerlo, dormía conmigo y varias veces me vio desnuda. ¡MALDITA SEA RANMA LO SABÍA!

—Tal vez sí hizo mal al ocultártelo, pero...

—No hay pero que valga Mousse. Su deber era decírmelo.

—Sin embargo te dio bastantes pistas, pero tú te empeñabas en no creerle.

—Después de todo lo que te ha hecho ¿lo defiendes?

—No lo estoy defendiendo, solo digo que al menos trató de hacértelo saber —respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

—No lo suficiente, ¡maldito Ryoga!

Se levantó y se puso a caminar.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A matar a Ranma.

—Akane, espera, te dije que primero hablaríamos sobre ésto.

—Lo lamento Mousse, pero ésto no quedará así.

Empezó a correr a gran velocidad, por lo que yo la seguí enseguida.

Sabía que había sido un golpe bajo, pero tenía que recurrir a todo. Akane no los perdonaría tan fácilmente, de seguro Ranma y Ryoga estaban a punto de sufrir la peor furia de sus querida Akane.

Aunque también sabía que ésto la haría sufrir a ella también, tampoco se me hacía justo que Ryoga la siguiera engañando de esa manera, puede que lleve seis meses perdido, pero de seguro lo primero que haría al volver, sería regresar a lado de Akane en su forma maldita. Y ahora que la consideraba como a una amiga, me sentía con el derecho y la obligación de contarle que el bueno y dulce Ryoga la había estado engañando todo este tiempo.

Akane iba a una gran velocidad, no me costó seguirle el paso, pero a diferencia de la mañana en que salimos a correr, ahora parecía volar. Tal parecía que iba bastante enojada... Punto para Mousse.

Cuando llegamos frente a la puerta, la detuve de su brazo, primero tenía que tratar de tranquilizarla.

—Por favor Akane, puedes arrepentirte si no actúas con la cabeza fría —le dije deteniéndola de su brazo.

—Déjame Mousse —respondió tirando de su brazo para safarce de mi agarre.

La solté y lancé un suspiro.

—¿Y qué se supone que le dirás a la señora Saotome? ¿Que necesitas hablar con Ranma por que lo vas a matar?

—Por supuesto que no, le diré que necesito hablar con él y ya.

Tocó la puerta y esperamos a que nos abrieran, después de unos segundos, la señora Saotome apareció tras la puerta.

—Akane, querida, qué grata sorpresa —le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba un breve abrazo—. ¿Mousse?

—Señora Saotome —dije haciendo una reverencia.

—Tía, ¿está Ranma?

—No, desde que regresamos de tu casa no ha vuelto.

—¿Podría decirle que me urge hablar con él en cuanto lo vea?

—¿Por qué no pasas y lo esperas? De seguro no tardará en volver, ya es un poco tarde y no ha comido nada, así es que volverá en cualquier momento.

—No tía, mejor dele mi recado y que vaya a buscarme, por favor —le respondió haciendo una reverencia.

—Como gustes querida, en cuanto vuelva se lo diré.

Akane le sonrió y asintió, yo le hice otra reverencia y me despedí. Dimos media vuelta y nos retiramos, Akane empezó nuevamente a correr, así es que solo la seguí.

Estuvo corriendo durante quince minutos, yo la seguía unos pasos más atrás, se detuvo justamente en la fuente del parque.

—Lo lamento Mousse.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —pregunté sorprendido.

—No tienes por qué seguirme todo el tiempo, además has llevado cargando esa caja todo el tiempo.

—¿Piensas que te dejaré después de que por mi culpa estás así?

—¿Culpa tuya? No te atrevas a decir eso Mousse, gracias a ti ahora sé la verdad, gracias a ti ahora sé que un maldito pervertido estuvo viéndome durante mucho tiempo —exclamó sentándose y tapando su cara con sus manos.

—Puedo golpear a Ryoga en cuanto se aparezca si eso te parece bien.

—Gracias Mousse, pero de eso me encargaré yo.

Me senté junto a ella y la abracé, ella recargó su cabeza de mi hombro y empezó a sollozar.

—Si Ranma no a ido en todo éste tiempo a su casa es porque de seguro se fue a comer con Ukyo o Shampoo.

—¿Crees eso?

—Por supuesto, él no es capaz de quedarse sin comer durante mucho tiempo, tal vez alguna de ellas dos se lo encontró y lo invitó a desayunar, y como salió molesto de la casa, de seguro lo tomó como una venganza.

—Tal vez, pero creo que primero debes de pensar en lo que le dirás.

—Lo único que sé es que lo mataré —respondió apretando sus puños.

—Te prometo que no te detendré —le dije guiñéndole un ojo.

—Mejor me voy a mi casa, de seguro irá a verme en cuanto mi tía Nodoka le dé mi recado.

—Será lo mejor, te servirá para que trates de tranquilizarte.

Asintió y nos paramos para empezar a caminar, cuando llegamos frente al portón se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a mí.

—No era necesario que me acompañaras, puedes irte ya.

—Prefiero acompañarte hasta que Ranma venga a verte.

—Por supuesto que no, de seguro tendrás otras cosas que hacer, además creo que yo debería de ponerme a estudiar un poco, mis exámenes finales cada vez están más cerca.

—La verdad no tengo absolutamente nada que hacer, me vendría bien tu compañía, incluso puedo ayudarte a estudiar si quieres.

—Bueno, supongo que tienes razón y nos podemos hacer compañía, y tal vez sí puedas ayudarme con mis estudios.

Entró sin siquiera anunciar su llegada, la seguí a paso lento, no había nadie en el corredor.

—¿Puedes subir a mi cuarto y esperarme un rato? Necesito algunas cosas.

—¿A tu cuarto?

—Sí, en seguida subo.

—De acuerdo.

Me sonrió y se fue en dirección al dojo.

—¿Se puede saber qué le hiciste a Akane? Iba muy triste —me preguntó Nabiki saliendo de la cocina.

—No le hice nada, solo le dije que Ryoga es P-chan —le respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿Y por qué se lo dijiste?

—Ya era hora de que alguien le dijera, no era justo para ella que la siguieran engañando.

—¿Seguro que por eso? ¿No será acaso una venganza en contra de Ranma?

—¿Tendría que vengarme de él?

—No lo sé, nunca has sido muy amigo de ella como para que ahora vengas tan repentinamente a defenderla.

—Acepto que nunca fuimos tan buenos amigos, pero ahora me doy cuenta en lo maravillosa que es.

—¿En dos días te diste cuenta de eso? —inquirió alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Increíble? ¿Cierto? Pero así son las cosas Nabiki Tendo, ahora ella tiene quién la defienda.

—Solo espero que no te atrevas a tratar de utilizarla para algún plan o algo así, porque además de la paliza que Ranma te daría, tendrías que enfrentarte también a mí.

—Pero si tú siempre te has aprovechado de ella.

—Eso es cosa del pasado Mousse, Akane merece ser feliz.

—Me alegra escucharte decir eso. En lo que respecta a tus sospechas solo me resta decirte que no tienes porqué preocuparte, te doy mi palabra de artista marcial que no la lastimaré jamás, la defenderé inclusive de Ranma... Sus días de burlas y humillaciones han terminado.

—Bien, me alegra escuchar eso también, y si la felicidad de Akane no está junto a Ranma, bien podrías aprovechar eso, ya que sin esos horribles anteojos, eres un buen rival.

Me guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Suspiré y sonreí, definitivamente tener a mi lado a alguien como Nabiki Tendo podría tener sus ventajas.

Continuará...


	9. capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

_(Mousse)_

Llevábamos unas dos horas estudiando, Akane me pasó uno de sus libros y me dijo que le hiciera preguntas y le dijera si respondía correctamente.

Fue un rato agradable, pues me burlaba de ella cada vez que respondía mal, incluso le dije que a ese paso no podría graduarse nunca, sin embargo no pude burlarme más, pues era bastante inteligente y se grababa las cosas muy rápido, por lo que después era ella la que se burlaba de mí, pues me hacía preguntas las cuales yo no tenía ni idea de cómo responder.

—Gracias por tu ayuda Mousse, me has sido de gran ayuda —me dijo cerrando su libro y parándose para estirarse—. ¡Pero qué tarde es!

—¿Qué hora es? —dije viendo hacia su ventana, donde solo se veía la oscuridad de la noche.

—Son las ocho.

—¡Vaya! Ni siquiera sentí el tiempo.

—Y yo te tengo sin comer, perdona.

—No hay problema, ese helado que nos comimos en el día me llenó bastante.

—También a mí.

—¡Akane! ¡Tienes visita! —gritó Kasumi, lo que hizo que Akane agrandara sus ojos.

—¿Ranma? —se preguntó en voz alta y salió corriendo de su cuarto. La seguí un poco preocupado, pues todavía no habíamos hablado sobre lo que tendría que hacer.

Salí con ella al patio y grande fue mi sorpresa al no ver a Ranma, si no a Shampoo.

—¿Mousse? ¿En verdad eres tú? —dijo viéndome fijamente.

Se veía realmente igual, tal vez más alta y su rostro un poco más maduro, pero de ahí todo seguía igual. Aquella mirada de insuficiencia y ese gesto altivo resaltaba en todo su resplandor.

—Hola Shampoo —le dije haciéndole una leve inclinación.

—¿Y tus anteojos? ¿Te curaste de tu vista?

—No, pero ahora uso lentes de contacto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Akane.

Shampoo la volteó a ver y le hizo una mueca.

—Solo quería ver si era verdad lo que Ukyo decirme. Mi Ranma se lo dijo en la mañana —le respondió fulminándola con la mirada.

Akane apretó sus puños, parecía que lo único que quería hacer era molestarla.

—Así que después de dos años al fin puedes hablar mejor, Shampoo —le dije clavando mi mirada en ella.

—Por supuesto —dijo pasando una mano por su largo cabello—. Gracias a mi Ranma he aprendido un poco más.

—Me alegro por ti.

—Necesito hablar contigo Mousse.

—Pues habla, tienes toda mi atención.

—Pero no aquí, vamos —dijo dando un paso hacia mí mientras me tomaba del brazo.

Estaba a punto de replicar cuando sentí la mano de Akane sujetar la mía.

—Lo lamento Shampoo pero Mousse está ocupado conmigo.

Shampoo abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa al percatarse que estaba sujetando mi mano.

—¿Mousse? ¿Vamos? —me susurró acercándose más a mí y agarrándome con ambas manos—. ¿Verdad que irás conmigo? —me dijo en aquél tono de voz que ponía cada vez que quería aprovecharse de mí.

Akane me apretó la mano.

—Lo lamento Shampoo, pero como te dijo Akane, por ahora estoy ocupado.

Me soltó de golpe para después darme una cachetada que retumbó en todo Nerima.

—Pato idiota, no quiero que después vayas a buscarme, ¿entendiste?

—Llevo dos días aquí y si quisiera verte ya te hubiera buscado. ¿Eso te da una idea? —le respondí fulminándola con la mirada.

Tal parece que mi expresión la sorprendió y le dolió, ya que cuando se dio la media vuelta me pareció ver que sus ojos se empezaban a cristalizar.

—Lo veo y no lo creo —dijo Nabiki acercándose a nosotros.

—Creo que se enojó —exclamó Akane.

—No me importa, pero ese golpe en verdad me dolió, las Amazonas de su tribu sin duda son muy fuertes.

—Ya era hora que le pusieras un alto, en verdad te felicito Mousse. Y a ti también Akane, sin duda acabas de vengarte un poco por todas las que te ha hecho.

—Yo no lo hice por venganza Nabiki, solo lo hice por Mousse.

—¿Por mí? —pregunté viéndola a los ojos.

—Perdóname, pero pensé que cederías —dijo haciendo una mueca.

—Que poca fe me tienes Tendo —le dije dolido.

—Lo lamento, pero normalmente cuando te hablaba así, tú siempre hacías lo que ella te decía.

—Es verdad, hasta yo fui testigo de eso, menos mal que te diste cuenta de que solo estaba abusando de ti.

—Vaya Nabiki, me sorprende oírte hablar así, pensé que eras un ser sin corazón y sin sentimientos.

Akane rió fuertemente.

—¿Sabes? Yo creía lo mismo de ti, solo que yo pensaba que tú jamás dejarías de andar como un imbécil tras Shampoo, pero la vida te hace cambiar. Sin duda un año lejos de aquí te cayó bien —me dijo guiñéndome un ojo.

Sonreí mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Jamás una mujer inteligente y tenaz como tú me había dicho tantos cumplidos —le dije haciéndole una leve reverencia.

—Akane ¿por qué no cambias a Ranma por Mousse?

—¡Nabiki! —exclamó sonrojada Akane.

—Creo que mejor me retiro, desde la mañana no me reportado con el doctor, estoy siendo descortés dado que yo soy su invitado.

—De acuerdo, mañana iré a la biblioteca, ¿crees que podrías acompañarme? —me dijo Akane con la vista clavada en sus pies.

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces mañana a las ocho, ¿te parece bien?

—Perfecto, por aquí estaré.

—Mejor yo paso por el consultorio, nos queda de paso y sería una pérdida de tiempo si vienes hasta acá.

—Está bien, entonces me despido.

Me acerqué a ella para susurrarle en su oído.

—Recuerda que me has dado tu palabra, no mates a Saotome todavía, confío en una Tendo.

Me alejé de ella, le tomé su mano y le deposité un beso, ella se sonrojó pero asintió. Después me puse frente a Nabiki y le hice una leve inclinación.

—Pasa una buena noche, Nabiki Tendo.

—Descansa Mousse y espero verte pronto —me dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Me despiden de Kasumi? Hasta luego.

Di media vuelta y salí, sin embargo alcancé a escuchar cómo Nabiki le decía a Akane.

—Yo que Ranma me preocupaba, pues es muy fácil enamorarte del querido Mousse, ¿no crees hermanita?

.

.

.

Me sentía bastante orgulloso de mí mismo, pues sin duda había pasado la prueba de fuego, ya que el volver a ver a Shampoo era algo que muy en el fondo me preocupaba. La amé con una pasión y una intensidad que creí que acabaría con mi cordura, fueron meses de agonía los que pasé cuando el maestro entrenaba mi mente, mis sentimientos y mi corazón, pensaba que nada podría arrancármela de mi alma.

Pero triunfé, era la victoria de la cuál me sentía más orgulloso. Aunque no negaré que sigue igual de guapa y teniendo un cuerpo de infarto, sin embargo mi maestro me enseñó que eran mucho más importantes otras cosas, que el físico con el paso de los años se va terminando, que todo tiene un final el cual por más que quieras no puedes detener. Y esa mirada tan arrogante que tenía, ese carácter tan mezquino y esa forma de hablarme me hicieron ver solo el interior de su alma, y su alma estaba demasiado corrompida por su orgullo y por su ambición por tener siempre el mundo a sus pies.

Ahora podía decir con total franqueza que Shampoo me era ahora indiferente.

Cuando estaba por llegar al consultorio escuché un gran alboroto, agudicé mi sentido del oído, sin embargo las voces se acercaban más y más.

—¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Estoy harto!

Era Ranma el que había gritado e iba transformado en mujer, tras él venía Kuno, Shampoo y Ukyo.

—Pero, cabellos de fuego, he venido desde Tokio para visitarte.

—¡Entiéndelo maldito imbécil, yo no quiero nada contigo!

—Ranchan, espera que todavía no hemos tenido nuestra cita.

—Ranma, airen, necesito hablar contigo.

Yo me escondí en un arbusto, pues pasaron a gran velocidad.

No puedo creer que se sigan comportando como si tuvieran todavía dieciséis años. Pensé que el idiota de Ranma ya había solucionado las cosas con Kuno, pero parecía que su cerebro era del tamaño de una nuez. Tal vez hasta le gustara que anduviera detrás suyo.

Cuando dejé de sentir sus auras salí y me dirigí al consultorio del doctor, tenía mucha hambre por lo que apresuré mi paso.

Cuando llegué, el doctor estaba en su consultorio analizando unas hojas.

—Buenas noches doctor, perdone que hasta ahorita haya regresado —le dije haciéndole una inclinación.

—Hola Mousse, descuida, no tienes porque darme explicaciones.

—Claro que debo de hacerlo, estoy siendo un invitado descortés.

—De acuerdo, entonces acepto tus disculpas, ¿en dónde estuviste todo el día?

—Estuve haciendo algunas cosas.

—Ranma vino a buscarte.

—¿En verdad? ¿No le dijo qué quería?

—No, la verdad no —me dijo pensativo.

—¿Ya cenó? ¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar en un pequeño restaurante que vi cerca de aquí?

—Buena idea, estoy un poco cansado y lo único que quiero es cenar y dormir.

—Entonces vamos, solo subiré a dejar estas cosas y nos vamos.

Fuimos a un restaurante pequeño que estaba a unas cuadras, no estaba tan lleno ya que era un poco tarde.

—¿Piensas estar mucho tiempo en Nerima? —me preguntó Tofú dándole un sorbo a su té.

—La verdad todavía no lo sé, he estado pensando en conseguir empleo, solo que no sé por dónde empezar a buscar.

—¿Qué te parece si trabajas conmigo?

—¿Con usted?

—Sí, podrías ayudarme en el consultorio, ya que últimamente he tenido bastante trabajo.

—Perdóneme pero creo que no podría, y si quiere mi opinión yo creo que ese sería un trabajo perfecto para Kasumi Tendo.

—¿K-Kasumi?

—Sí, ella sería muy buena con sus pacientes, además de que tiene una paciencia increíble, creo que nunca la he visto molesta.

—Es una mujer espectacular —dijo con una mirada soñadora.

—A usted le gusta ¿cierto?

—Bueno pues...

—Es un hombre inteligente, debería de aprovechar esa virtud.

—No es tan fácil —dijo bajando la cabeza.

—Yo pienso que si la frecuenta más seguido podría perder esa timidez que siente con ella.

No me respondió, simplemente se sonrojó y empezó a comer, yo sonreí y empecé a comer también. Sabía que tendría que ser paciente con él, pero no me daría por vencido.

Al volver lo primero que hice fue quitarme los lentes de contacto con la ayuda del doctor, pues me dijo que no era tan recomendable dormir con ellos, después me fui a escoger la ropa que utilizaría al otro día, ya que había decidido cambiar complétamente mi modo de vestir. Elegí una camisa sin mangas color blanco y un pantalón negro, tal vez ese sería un buen comienzo para iniciar una nueva vida.

Continuará...

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

_¿Les gustó el reencuentro de Shampoo y Mousse? ¿Qué opinan?_

_Sin nada más que agregar me despido._

_Desde muy muy lejano, LUZ. _


	10. capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

_(Ranma)_

¡Maldita sea mi suerte! ¡odio mi maldición! ¡odio al imbécil de Kuno! No entiendo como rayos sigue insistiendo, ya le dije de mil maneras que yo y la pelirroja somos la misma persona, pero es un cabeza hueca que no entiende por razones. Por su culpa perdí toda la tarde por sus tonterías, ya no pude ir a buscar a Akane, y la verdad ahorita estoy muerto de cansancio como para ir a verla, no tengo ganas de pelear con ella, ya que estoy seguro de que no me aguantaré y le reclamaré por a verme cambiado por Mousse.

Ese estúpido de Mousse... Cómo me dan ganas de ir y patearle el trasero.

—¡Ranma, hijo! ¿Qué te pasó?

Mi madre iba saliendo de la cocina cuando entré, se me había olvidado que venía convertido en chica y odiaba que me viera así.

—No es nada, fue un accidente.

—¿Accidente? Pero hijo, vienes empapado y con la ropa hecho trizas.

—En verdad que no fue nada, no te preocupes, me voy a dormir —le dije dirigiéndome a mi cuarto.

—Espera Ranma, necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Akane vino a buscarte en la tarde.

—¿Akane? ¿En verdad?

Así que ella se había sentido culpable y había venido a pedirme disculpas.

—Sí, pero no pongas esa sonrisa de bobo que venía muy enojada, además venía en compañía de Mousse.

—¿Quién está sonriendo como bobo? Espera, ¿dijiste Mousse?

—¿Qué le hiciste hijo?

—¿Yo? Pero soy yo el que debería de estar molesto, fue ella la que estuvo toda la mañana con ese idiota.

—Si tanto te molesta eso, ¿por qué no solo se lo dices?

—No me molesta.

—Ranma, admito que eres un gran hombre como artista marcial, pero con respecto al tema de los sentimientos y las chicas, eres un cobarde. Genma no fue una buena influencia en ese aspecto.

—Mamá, yo...

—Akane es una chica excepcional, es inteligente, amable y de un corazón enorme, puedes perderla si te sigues tardando en decidir.

—Por favor mamá, ¿quién querría estar con una chica violenta, nada femenina y que además no sabe cocinar?

—Kasumi me contó que ella tenía una lista interminable de pretendientes, y he sido testigo de ello. Te recuerdo que vino en compañía de Mousse.

—Mamá, Mousse solo planea utilizarla, debes ayudarme a alejarla de él.

—¿Utilizarla?

—Sí, ese maldito pato quiere vengarse de mí.

—Mide tus palabras muchacho. ¿Pero cómo estás seguro de eso?

—Es obvio, él no puede enamorarse de Akane.

—Yo no estaría tan segura. Por favor Ranma, si en verdad quieres a Akane, cuídala, puedes perderla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y a mí no me gustaría que pasara eso. Ella me pidió que en cuanto tuvieras tiempo la fueras a ver, me dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo.

Me quedé meditando sus palabras, tal vez sí tenía razón, tal vez la podría perder si no hacía algo.

—La iré a ver ahora entonces.

—No Ranma, ya es noche y no es de caballeros hacer visitas a estas horas, mejor ve a tomar una ducha caliente, te hace falta... Arregla lo que sea que le hayas hecho y no olvides lo que acabo de decirte, no lo olvides hijo.

.

.

.

Genial, ahora soy yo el que debe disculparse, cuando fue ella la que pasó todo el día con ese imbécil.

Pero si no quiero perderla supongo que tendré que disculparme por lo que sea que ella me culpe, a lo mejor todo es obra de Mousse.

Seguí brincando de tejado en tejado, eran apenas las siete de la mañana, pero la verdad ni siquiera pude dormir por estar pensando en ella. Entre más pronto hablara con ella mejor.

Cuando llegué al dojo Tendo, Kasumi se encontraba barriendo la calle.

—Hola Kasumi.

—¡Ranma! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Ocurre algo?

—No, solo venía a ver a Akane.

—Ella salió temprano a correr como siempre.

—¿En domingo?

—Sí, me dijo que necesitaba aclarar sus ideas y que una rutina de ejercicio le ayudaría.

—¿Y fue sola?

—Sí, salió sola, como siempre.

—¿Te importa si la espero?

—Claro que no, pasa.

Entré y me fui al patio a esperar su regreso, mientras que Kasumi seguía en sus quehaceres.

Después de unos diez minutos Akane llegó.

—Ya estoy en casa.

Llevaba puesto un short azul y una sudadera verde.

—Akane... Hola.

Detuvo sus pasos y se giró para encararme, me fulminó con la mirada.

—Vete Ranma, por tu bien vete.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—¡Qué te largues antes de que te mate!

—¡Tú fuiste la que me dijo que viniera a verte!

—¡Pero ya no quiero! ¡Vete!

Estaba a punto de irse, pero la detuve de su brazo.

—¡Maldición Akane! ¿Se puede saber qué te hice?

—¡Suéltame! ¡Maldito hipócrita!

—¡Basta Akane! —exclamé agarrándola de ambos brazos para voltearla hacia mí—. ¡El que debería de estar molesto soy yo!

—¿Tú? Por favor —me dijo empujándome.

—¡Dime qué se supone que te hice!

—¿Te suena a algo Jusenkyo, P-chan y Ryoga?

La solté rápidamente y abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa de sus palabras.

—¿Ryoga?

—¿Es verdad que Ryoga es P-chan?

—A-Akane... Yo.

—¡Maldita sea Ranma! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

No sabía que responderle, nunca me había puesto a pensar en lo que le tendría que decir cuando llegara este momento. Me sentía totalmente acorralado.

—¿No dices nada?

—¿Cómo te enteraste?

—¡Respóndeme Ranma! —exclamó mientras pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a aparecer en sus ojos.

Bajé mi mirada, odiaba verla llorar.

—¡Vete!

—No, espera Akane.

—¡Lárgate Ranma!

Se metió dentro de la casa y yo solo me quedé parado como un idiota, sentía mucha rabia, pues sabía que esta vez se había enojado de verdad. Pero aún así tenía que intentar arreglar esto, aunque primero tendría que buscar al idiota de Ryoga, no pagaría los platos rotos yo solo.

.

.

.

Corría a gran velocidad, necesitaba encontrar cuando antes a Ryoga, solo él podría ayudarme a salir de este problema, ya que por su culpa tuve que ocultarle siempre la verdad. Pero al menos tenía una defensa a mi favor, siempre le daba indirectas claras y precisas, ¡le decía cerdo en frente de ella! Si ella no era lo suficientemente inteligente no era mi problema.

Corría sin saber exactamente hacia dónde ir, solo esperaba que el muy idiota no se hubiera vuelto a perder.

—¡Ranma, airen!

Me frené en cuanto escuché la voz de Shampoo.

—Shampoo, ¿no has visto a Ryoga?

—¿Al chico cerdo? Sí, creo que lo vi hace un rato cerca del puesto de Ukyo.

—Gracias.

Iba a empezar a correr pero Shampoo me agarró del brazo deteniéndome.

—Espera airen, necesito hablar contigo.

—Ahora no puedo, me urge ver a Ryoga.

—Es sobre Mousse.

Dejé de forcejear y le presté atención.

—¿Qué hay con él?

—Tonta Akane de seguro le hizo algo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿No oír? Que te tienes que cuidar de Akane, de seguro ahora trabajar en brujería.

—Estás loca, no entiendo de qué hablas.

—¡De que ayer fui a buscar a estúpido Mousse pero me rechazó por tonta Akane!

—¿Te rechazó?

Ella bajó la mirada y asintió, la verdad la veía un poco triste.

—Pero ser porque ella le hizo algo.

—¿Qué ella le hizo algo? Mas bien creo que él solo la está utilizando.

—¿Utilizando?

—Claro, lo más seguro es que se quiera vengar de mí por lo de la copa —le dije apretando mis puños.

—¿Referirte a copa mágica? ¿La que me dio?

—Sí, esa copa que Ryoga te quitó y que al final no pudimos utilizarla.

—¿Él quiere vengarse?¿Entonces está utilizando a Akane? —preguntó con una sonrisa un poco rara.

—Buenos días chicos.

Ambos volteamos sobresaltados, ya que era la voz de Mousse. Lo volteé a ver y me sorprendí un poco de verlo, llevaba ropa puesta similar a la mía, además de que ya no llevaba sus gruesos anteojos. Primero lo vi con asombro pero luego mi expresión pasó a una de enfado, pues junto a él estaba Akane, que tenía su mirada fija en Shampoo.

—¿Mousse? Te ves muy bien —le dijo Shampoo con sus pupilas clavadas en él.

—¿En verdad lo crees? La verdad me siento un poco raro, sin embargo Akane dice que me veo como un... ¿Cómo dijiste Akane?

Se giró para verla, ella quitó la mirada de Shampoo y la dirigió hacia mí, fulminándome con la mirada.

—Como un dios de los antiguos griegos.

—¿Qué ridiculez es esa? —pregunté molesto.

—¡Eres tan idiota que no conoces absolutamente nada de historia! ¡Vámonos Mousse!

Lo agarró de su mano y tiró de él. Sin embargo no la dejé avanzar, la tomé de su cintura cargándola cual costal de papas.

—SAOTOME SUÉLTAME, ESTÁS LOCO.

—Cálmate Akane, necesitamos hablar.

Iba a empezar a correr cuando de pronto sentí una presión en la parte trasera de mi nuca. Sentí como poco a poco iba perdiendo mis fuerzas, iba a caer en cima de Akane, pero Mousse de un rápido movimiento la agarró y evitó que cayera conmigo.

—¿Akane, estás bien? —le dijo mientras la agarraba de su rostro para verla a los ojos.

Una rabia inundó mi ser, quería pararme y golpearlo, pero me había quedado sin fuerzas y me sentía un poco mareado, por lo que me quedé sentado solo observando.

—Sí, estoy bien.

Mousse seguía agarrando su rostro, pero después la soltó y se dirigió a mí.

—Lo lamento Saotome, no te preocupes que la sensación es pasajera y se te pasará rápido.

—¿Tu me hiciste esto? —pregunté tratando de enfocarlo bien—. ¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS LO HICISTE?

—Pensabas secuestrar a Akane y no lo podía permitir.

—¡Maldita sea Akane! ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE SOLO ESTÁ UTILIZÁNDOTE?

—Si es así no es asunto tuyo, ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Maldito hipócrita!

Empezó a caminar a paso rápido, Mousse me volteó a ver y me sonrió.

—Esto no se quedará así Mousse —le dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

No me dijo nada, simplemente se dio la media vuelta y se fue, ni siquiera se despidió de Shampoo, que había estado todo el tiempo callada. Pero cuando Mousse se fue, Shampoo también se fue corriendo en dirección contraria.

—¡MALDITA SEA! —grité con todas mis fuerzas—. ESTO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASÍ, LO JURO MOUSSE, LO JURO.

Continuará...


	11. capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

_(Mousse)_

No me costó tanto alcanzar a Akane, a pesar de que iba casi corriendo.

—¡Akane!

Se detuvo cuando me escuchó y se dio la media vuelta.

—Perdóname Mousse, pero necesitaba alejarme de ellos, si los seguía viendo juntos estoy segura de que los hubiera agarrado a golpes.

—Sin embargo no lo hiciste, y te felicito por ello.

—Me costó bastante controlarme.

—Lo hiciste perfecto.

Suspiró y levantó su mirada hacia mí, me agarró mi mano y me dio un fuerte apretón.

—Yo también estoy muy orgullosa de ti, me alegra bastante el saber que Shampoo ya no te interesa —me dijo sonriendo.

—La verdad yo también estoy orgulloso de mí —respondí alzándole su mano y dándole un corto beso.

—Mejor vamos a la biblioteca —me dijo soltándose de mi mano.

—De acuerdo, vamos a pulir tu inteligencia.

Le indiqué con una mano que continuara caminando, ella me volvió a sonreír y asintió.

.

.

.

—Akane, sé que no quieres hablar del tema pero, ¿Ranma no debería de estar también estudiando para sus exámenes?

Akane quitó su mirada del grueso libro que estaba leyendo para verme con el seño fruncido.

—Él obtuvo su beca muy fácilmente, solo tuvo que mostrar sus habilidades en las artes marciales y ya —me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿En verdad? ¿Entonces tú por qué no hiciste lo mismo?

—El nivel de Ranma es superior al mío, y la verdad no he entrenado tanto como quisiera, tal vez hasta ya me volví un poco más lenta.

—¿Y por qué no has entrenado? ¿No se supone que tú eres la heredera del combate libre?

—Bueno, es que he preferido dedicarme más a mis estudios, sería genial tener una carrera y no tener que depender de nadie. Ranma se podrá hacer cargo del dojo solo.

—¿Pero qué pasa contigo?, recuerdo que solías decir que tú sola te harías cargo, que no necesitabas a Ranma. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Muchas cosas —dijo bajando su mirada hacia el libro—. Mi papá jamás me permitirá hacerme cargo del dojo yo sola, y tampoco puedo hacer a un lado a Ranma, ya que me guste o no él también es heredero.

—Pero no de tu dojo, él podría abrir el suyo propio si así lo quisiera.

—Lo sé, pero tampoco quisiera que el dojo de mi familia cerrara, además Ranma es un buen artista marcial y sé que logrará volver a levantarlo, y hará feliz a mi papá.

—¿Y a ti te hará eso feliz?

—Claro que sí, mi papá ama a su adorado dojo, sé que Ranma lo hará bien.

—Me niego a creer eso, no puede ser que estés sacrificando tus sueños solo para hacer feliz a los demás —exclamé molesto.

—Te aseguro que no lo hago por eso, pero ya tomé la decisión y eso es lo que haré.

—¿Y qué se supone que harás?

—La carrera de Ranma dura menos que la mía, por lo que será él el que deberá abrir el dojo. Yo solo me dedicaré en cuerpo y alma a mis estudios.

—¿Y tu compromiso? —pregunté dudando.

—Supongo que se lo dejaré al destino —dijo sonriendo—. No sé por qué motivo, pero tú llegaste a inspirarme. Te alejaste por un año de aquí y regresaste siendo una persona totalmente diferente, te superaste a ti mismo, ahora te ves más seguro, no has caído en las provocaciones de Ranma y lo has derrotado con solo usar una mano.

—Solo le quité sus fuerzas por corto tiempo.

—Pero lo hiciste, tus movimientos son más ágiles y veloces. A puesto que has superado la fuerza de Ranma.

—Me estás subestimando Akane, me encantaría superarlo, pero creo que tengo otras prioridades.

—¿Qué prioridades? —inquirió clavando su curiosa mirada en mí.

—Sé que no soy tan bueno como Ranma, pero quisiera ir a torneos para después abrir mi propio dojo.

—¿En verdad?

—Es algo que he estado pensando mucho, he mejorado mucho mis técnicas en armas, además he creado nuevas técnicas.

—¿Ahora entiendes por qué me inspiras? Quiero volar como tú, quiero cumplir mis sueños. Si Ranma está destinado a mí, solo me resta esperar, por lo pronto quiero centrar mi atención en mis estudios.

—Me alegra bastante que te esté siendo útil, me da gusto que pueda ser un buen ejemplo a seguir para ti, pues mi propósito es ayudarte en todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

Ella se sonrojó, se paró rápidamente y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Gracias Mousse, llegaste como caído del cielo, me alegra bastante que estés aquí.

La abracé fuertemente y hundí mi rostro en su cabello para aspirar su dulce fragancia.

La quería con una intensidad que jamás había experimentado, sentía una enorme necesidad en protegerla, pues en poco tiempo se había metido hasta en lo más profundo de mi ser... Daría mi vida por ella si fuera necesario.

.

.

.

—Mousse, te buscan.

Estaba acostado en mi futón con mis manos tras mi cabeza, me encontraba meditando sobre todo lo que había pasado en las pocas horas que llevaba en Nerima. Jamás imaginé que las cosas tomarían ese rumbo, ya que Akane se había convertido en una parte importante de mi vida.

Sé que sonará absurdo, pero realmente ella era una persona bastante especial, su alma era pura y sincera, no había ni rastro de envidia, ni rencor, a pesar de que había pasado ya por varias cosas, que, bien merecerían su odio absoluto. Sin embargo siempre se veía fuerte y segura de sí misma, definitivamente había madurado mucho más en ese año en el que estuve ausente.

—Ahora voy, gracias por avisarme doctor —le respondí incorporándome.

No tenía ni idea de quién podría ser, ya que Akane me había dicho que pensaba pasar la noche con sus amigas y que tal vez se quedaría a dormir con ellas. Tal vez era el querido de Saotome.

Me asomé a la pequeña sala y grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Shampoo.

—¿Shampoo?

Ella levantó su mirada y clavó sus ojos en mí, se veía muy triste, su expresión no era la que yo conocía.

—Mousse... Necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Para qué?

Se dejó caer en el sillón y se sentó cubriendo su rostro.

—Bisabuela querer mandarme a China.

—No veo cuál es el problema, tu lugar está junto a la tribu.

Alzó su rostro y me fulminó con la mirada.

—¿No te importa lo que me pase?

—Sinceramente no.

Mi respuesta la dejó paralizada, agrandó sus pupilas y después se le empezaron a empañar.

—Eres un idiota, ¿cómo te atreves a decirme eso? Tú me perteneces Mousse.

—¿Que te pertenezco? Disculpa pero yo jamás te dije eso.

—¿A no? ¿Acaso no recordar lo que tonto pato me decía cuando andaba detrás de mí como un perrito?

—Admito que te dije bastantes estupideces en el pasado, sin embargo lo que importa es lo que diga y piense en este momento.

—Tu deber es ayudarme —me dijo parándose mientras me sostenía de mi camisa.

—Yo no tengo por qué ayudarte.

—Lo tienes que hacer, solo tú puedes ayudarme.

—Mira Shampoo —le dije sujetando sus manos para apartarlas de mí—. Creo que al que debes pedirle ayuda es a Ranma, no a mí.

—Bisabuela quiere que rompa mi compromiso con él —respondió abrazándose a mi cuello—. Dice que me llevará a la tribu para hacer cumplir mi castigo por fracasar en compromiso con Ranma.

—Pero si Colagne era la más interesada en que te casaras con él.

—Pero ya no querer —dijo apretándose más a mí—. Si me caso con alguien perteneciente de la tribu ellas me perdonarán el castigo.

Tomé sus brazos y los aparté de mí, pero ella empezó a llorar abrazándome con más fuerza.

—Shampoo por favor, sabes que lo que quieres es imposible, mejor vete.

—Tú eres mío Mousse, me perteneces desde siempre, tu lugar es a mi lado.

En un rápido movimiento me tomó del rostro y me besó.

¿Qué cuántas veces soñé con este momento en el pasado? La verdad perdí la cuenta, siempre pensé que esto pasaría solo en mis sueños, de hecho pasó varias veces en mis sueños. Sin embargo, ahora sus labios los sentía fríos y amargos, era un beso que me había dado por culpa de su impulso arrogante, ya que sentía que ya no me podía manipular como antes.

Le agarré sus manos y se las aparté de mi cara, pero ella en su desesperación, utilizó toda su fuerza y se zafó de mi agarre para colgarse de mi cuello y subir sus piernas en mi cintura.

—Shampoo basta —dije tratando de bajarla de mí.

—Eres mío Mousse.

Su boca se movía con mucha furia al grado de lastimar mis labios. Tenía que detener esto ya, no quería lastimarla pero creo que iba a ser necesario. Estaba a punto de hacerle una de mis técnicas cuando de pronto sentí su lengua en mis labios, después sentí sus dientes jalar mi labio inferior. Acabó con mi límite, la sujeté de su espalda y le presioné su columna.

—¡Quema! —gritó apartándose de mí—. ¿Qué me hiciste? —preguntó molesta.

—Tuve que hacerlo.

—¿Ya no te importo? —me preguntó con su mirada baja y apretando sus puños.

—En la vida, cada final es un nuevo comienzo. Y tú ya eres un final para mí.

Las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

—No, me niego a aceptarlo Mousse —me dijo alzando su mirada—. Tú jamás te podrás deshacer de mí, no pienso dejar que te quedes con Akane.

—Akane no tiene nada que ver en esto.

—¿Es verdad que la estás utilizando para tu venganza con airen?

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —le pregunté molesto.

—Airen me lo dijo, dice que piensas vengarte de él por la copa que regalarme.

—¿Dónde quedó esa copa? —le pregunté sujetándola de su brazo.

—El maestro Happosai la tiene.

La solté de golpe y me puse a pensar en el motivo por el cuál el maestro la tenía.

—¿Y él para qué la quiere?

—No saberlo, simplemente apareció y se la quitó a Ryoga.

—Ese imbécil de Ryoga.

—Mousse ayúdame —me dijo volviendo a abrazarce a mí

—¿Dónde quedó ese amor que decías tenerle a Ranma?

Me sujetó de mi camisa y jaló hacia ella para darme un rápido beso.

—No olvides que tú me perteneces.

Me fulminó con la mirada y se fue saliendo por la ventana... Y eso que mi venganza hacia ella no había comenzado.

—La verdad tu sonrisa me aterra un poco —me dijo el doctor Tofú haciendo que me sobresaltara.

—Doctor Tofú, no lo sentí llegar.

—Lamento mi intromisión, pero era imposible no escuchar los gritos de Shampoo.

—Creo que estaba un poco descontrolada.

—Sinceramente no entiendo tu plan.

—¿Plan?

—No soy tonto Mousse, sé que algo estás tramando en contra de Ranma y de Shampoo.

—No sé de dónde sacan esas cosas —inquirí molesto bajando la mirada.

—Hace seis meses tuve una plática con Ryoga antes de que desapareciera.

—¿Ryoga?

—Me contó todo lo que pasó hace un año, me dijo que Shampoo y Ranma te habían hecho algo horrible, que inclusive él se sentía culpable.

Yo solo aparté mis ojos de su mirada, no quería tener ningún problema con el doctor, sin embargo era un hombre muy inteligente.

—Solo espero que no utilices a Akane en esa venganza, he notado que pasas mucho tiempo con ella.

—Jamás haría nada que la dañara —dije viéndolo a los ojos.

—¿Entonces por qué le dijiste sobre la maldición de Ryoga?

—Merecía saber la verdad, ¿acaso defenderá a Ryoga después de todo lo que se ha aprovechado con su maldición?

—No, yo también estaba en desacuerdo, pero creo que eso le correspondía a Ryoga.

—Él jamás lo hará, ella estaba en todo su derecho de saberlo y yo en todo mi derecho de decírselo. Pero le juro por mi honor que nunca fue mi intención lastimarla, ni nunca lo será.

Me sostuvo mi mirada por unos segundos, parecía que me estaba analizando.

—Lo lamento Mousse, te juzgué mal.

—¿Como dice? —inquirí sorprendido.

—Que al principio no sabía cuales eran tus verdaderas intenciones, pensé que en tu sed de venganza recurrirías a todos los métodos posibles, y si te soy sincero en cuanto me enteré que le habías dicho a Akane lo de Ryoga me hizo desconfiar más. Sin embargo tus ojos me dicen que tus palabras son sinceras. Y ahora también veo que también es verdad lo que has dicho, que Shampoo ya no te interesa en lo más mínimo.

—Me alegra saber que ahora en verdad cree en mis palabras.

—No puedo juzgarte si quieres vengarte de Ranma, sé que se ha portado muy mal contigo, sin embargo creo que la venganza no siempre suele ser un buen aliado... Incluso puedes arrepentirte si lo haces. Fui testigo del inmenso amor que sentiste por Shampoo, creo que si hay un sentimiento del cual no debes nunca arrepentirte es del amor, aún si esa persona nunca te correspondió. No olvides que la amaste con todo tu ser, y aunque ahora tú ya no sientas nada por ella, creo que ahora ella es la que se encuentra del otro lado de la moneda. Dime, ¿no es ese castigo suficiente?

Me quedé meditando sus palabras un rato. Claro que sabía lo que sentía que te despreciaran, pero a diferencia mía yo sí sentía sentimientos puros hacia ella, y para ella solo era un capricho, no se podía comparar.

—No puedo perdonar tan fácilmente, no puedo —le dije apretando mis puños.

—Debes aprender a soltar y perdonar.

—¿Qué haría usted en mi lugar? ¿Qué es lo que haría si Kasumi lo humillara siempre que tuviera oportunidad? ¿Que haría si ella siempre lo rechazara por alguien que se supone que está comprometido? ¿Y más sabiendo que ese estúpido alguien lo humilla también cada vez que puede? ¿Perdonaría sin mas?

—Te entiendo Mousse.

—No doctor, no puede, usted no tiene ni idea de todo por lo que he pasado por culpa de esos dos.

—Disculpa que te lo diga Mousse, pero Shampoo siempre, siempre te dejó claro que no te quería.

Eso me dejó sin argumentos a mi favor, creo que me había dado un golpe bajo. Lo sabía perfectamente, sabía que había sido un imbécil por mucho tiempo, pero no había nada ni nadie que pudiera apagar este rencor que crecía dentro de mi ser.

—Entiendo lo que trata de decirme doctor, pero también espero que usted trate de entenderme a mí. Estoy consciente de que yo tengo una gran parte de culpa, sin embargo ellos también me hicieron cosas imperdonables.

—Admitiré eso también, sé y he sido testigo de algunas cosas que si los hace merecedor de tu rencor. Pero sé que eres mejor que eso, sé que eres un hombre de nobles sentimientos, sé que puedes superar cualquier cosa, así como también sé que no serás capaz de hacer tal cosa, no podrás hacer tu venganza... Te aseguro que no podrás, buenas noches.

Se dio la media vuelta y se fue dejándome con mil preguntas. ¿Qué no podría cumplir con mi venganza? ¿Por qué estaba tan seguro de eso?

Continuará...

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

_Hola, ¿cómo están?_

_Espero que estén muy bien y que toda esta situación que estamos viviendo no los esté afectando._

_Una disculpa por la demora en actualizar, no hay justificación que valga, lo sé._

_Espero que al menos les guste mi nuevo capítulo._

_Sin nada más que agregar me despido._

_Desde muy muy lejano, LUZ. _


	12. capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

_(Ranma) _

Las cosas se me estaban escapando de las manos, necesitaba encontrar urgentemente a Ryoga, pues Mousse se había aprovechado de eso para poder quedar bien con Akane. Nunca pensé que utilizaría esa información en nuestra contra, había jugado sucio.

Todavía sentía mi cuerpo un poco pesado a causa de la técnica que había utilizado en mí, había sido un imbécil al a ver bajado mi guardia con él, ahora tenía que tener más cuidado, pues esa técnica era realmente peligrosa y quizá tenía más guardadas bajo la manga. Aun así, yo lo seguía superando por mucho, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que me desquitara por lo que me hizo.

Llegué al local de Ucchan, pues según Shampoo, aquí lo había visto. Entré y oí risas dentro de la cocina, Ucchan platicaba con alguien y supuse que era Ryoga.

—Ucchan, ¿está Ryoga aquí?

—Ranchan, sí aquí está.

Ambos salieron, Ryoga llevaba puesto un mandil como los que Ucchan utilizaba, estaba un poco sucio y se venía riendo como idiota. Avancé los pasos que me separaban de él y lo agarré de su camisa empezando a caminar.

—Tú te vienes conmigo.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame! —me dijo agarrando mi mano para que lo soltara.

—Escúchame bien, tene... Tienes un problema.

—¿Qué ocurre Ranchan? —preguntó Ucchan.

—El estúpido de Mousse le dijo a Akane que tú eres P-chan.

Dejó de forcejear y se quedó con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, se dejó caer en una silla y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—Maldito Mousse. ¿Qué dijo Akane?

—¿Tú qué crees? —inquirí molesto.

—¿Por qué se lo dijo? —preguntó Ucchan sorprendida.

—Porque el muy imbécil quiere hacerle creer a Akane que es su amigo, y la muy estúpida se lo está creyendo.

—Pero no tenía ningún derecho de decírselo, eso solo me correspondía a mí —exclamó Ryoga apretando sus puños.

—Está utilizando todas las cartas necesarias, quiere hacerme quedar mal frente a ella.

—No seas tonto Ranchan —dijo Ucchan sonriendo—. Lo que está haciendo es conquistarla, y no tienes por qué molestarte dado que yo soy tu prometida.

La volteé a ver y la fulminé con la mirada, pero después giré mi vista hacia Ryoga.

—Tenemos que ir con ella y decirle que tú me obligaste a no decirle.

—Ni lo sueñes Ranma, no pienso hacer eso.

—Akane está bastante molesta y no voy a permitir que te escondas como un cobarde.

—¡Me matará en cuanto me vea! ¡De seguro me cortará en pedazos y mis pedazos se los dará de comer a Blanquinegra!

—No seas ridículo Ryoga, mejor ve y enfréntate de una vez a ella, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar —dijo Ucchan cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Piensas esconderte de ella por siempre? ¿Piensas dejar que Mousse se quede con ella? —le pregunté.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo parándose.

—Pero a ti no te importa Akane, ¿o sí? —me preguntó Ucchan.

—No es por ella, es por Mousse.

—¿Por Mousse?

—Por supuesto, piensa que con eso me puede ganar, sin embargo yo tengo planeada otra cosa.

—¿Y qué harás? —me preguntó Ryoga.

—Ya lo verás.

—Yo sigo pensando que solo está tratando de conquistarla y que no tiene nada que ver con ustedes —dijo nuevamente Ucchan.

—Pues yo no dejaré que ese estúpido de Mousse se quede con ella —inquirió Ryoga.

Yo sonreí en mi interior, sabía que Ryoga no dejaría que Mousse se quedara con Akane, después lo único que tendría que hacer era quitar a Ryoga de mi camino. Y aunque odiaba tener que recurrir a Ryoga, no me quedaba otra opción.

—Bien, entonces váyanse —dijo Ucchan molesta agarrándonos de los brazos y sacándonos del restaurante—. Vayan y peleén por la estúpida de Akane.

—¡Ucchan! ¡Duele! —exclamé.

Nos sacó y después entró dando grandes pasos con la barbilla alzada.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Está celosa —dijo Ryoga volteando a ver hacia el otro lado de la calle—. Deberías de decidirte de una vez por alguna de ellas, creo que solo estás haciendo sufrir a Ukyo.

—Yo jamás le he dado falsas esperanzas.

—Pero mientras no te decidas no creo que te deje en paz.

No tenía ganas de discutir sobre ese tema con Ryoga, estaba harto de escuchar siempre lo mismo.

—Ahorita lo único que importa es encontrar a Akane para que le digas que me obligabas a guardarte el secreto.

—No sé si con eso le baste para perdonarte.

—¡Tiene que hacerlo!

En un rápido movimiento Ryoga me agarró del cuello de mi camisa y me estampó contra la pared.

—Escúchame bien Ranma, a mí ya no me puedes mentir, recuerda que yo también fui a Jusenkyo y que lo vi todo, yo sé que tú estás enamorado de Akane, sé que siempre has estado enamorado de ella, estabas como un muerto en vida cuando pensaste que ella había muerto. Es hora de que hagas algo si no quieres perderla, deja ya de buscar escusas estúpidas para ocultar tus sentimientos, deja de utilizar a las personas para poder acercarte a ella... Deja de utilizarme a mí para que te ayude a alejarla de Mousse, porque no pienso ayudarte. Estás perdiendo Ranma, si no haces algo Mousse te ganará.

Me soltó y yo caí al suelo debido a la sorpresa de su conducta.

—La iré a buscar cuando yo lo crea necesario, no pienso ayudarte a salvar tu pellejo, arréglatelas como puedas.

Dio media vuelta y empezó a correr, desapareció en unos segundos de mi vista... ¿Qué rayos había sido eso?

—Ranma, ¿Ranma?

Me giré cuando escuché que me llamaban, era Kasumi la que gritaba mi nombre y parecía que venía de hacer las compras.

—Kasumi, ¿pasa algo? —le pregunté parándome.

—No, solo quería aprovechar para decirte que invité a tía Nodoka y a tío Genma a cenar, y por supuesto tú también estás invitado. Por cierto ¿por qué estabas en el piso?

—Oh por nada, este... Gracias Kasumi, pero la verdad no creo que a Akane le agrade la idea.

—Ella no estará en la casa.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —pregunté molesto imaginándome mil cosas.

—Pasará la noche con sus amigas, como pronto se separarán quieren aprovechar el corto tiempo que les queda.

—Bueno, gracias Kasumi pero no creo poder ir, necesito hacer algunas cosa —le dije empezando a alejarme, no quería perder mi tiempo con ella, necesitaba encontrar al idiota de Ryoga, se merecía una buena paliza después de todo lo que me había dicho. Aunque tal vez sí tenía razón, pero aún así no tenía porqué hablarme así.

—Pero papá necesita hablar contigo sobre tu compromiso.

Me detuve y me giré para verla. ¿Qué diablos estarían tramando ahora?

—¿Sabes sobre qué quieren hablar?

—La verdad no lo sé, pero por favor has todo lo posible por estar ahí —me dijo con una sonrisa y siguió su camino.

Esperaba que no salieran con alguna de sus geniales ideas, estoy harto de que siempre se estén entrometiendo en mis cosas.

Me giré para empezar a correr pero un resplandor captó mi atención, Shampoo iba a toda velocidad en su bicicleta y llevaba algo dentro de su mochila que desprendía un olor muy dulce y un color morado salía de ella. Me detuve un momento a meditar si debería o no seguirla, pero llegué a la conclusión de que no tenía tiempo para averiguar qué tramaba, aunque tal vez fuera uno de sus tantos hechizos. Aún así

decidí que lo mejor sería ir a buscar a Mousse, ese tonto me las debía por lo que me hizo en la mañana.

.

.

.

Cuando llegué al consultorio del doctor las estrellas se empezaban a asomar por el horizonte, ya era un poco tarde y debería de estar en la casa de los Tendo, pero me había quedado en una banca pensando en lo que me había dicho Ryoga, creo que ya era hora de que le pusiera fin a todo esto, ya era hora de que admitiera mis sentimientos, si no quería perderla creo que lo primero que tenía que hacer era sincerarme con Mousse y decirle que estaba enamorado de Akane, incluso hasta él ya lo supiera puesto que fue conmigo a Jusenkyo... Jusenkyo, ese lugar infernal el cual por poco me quita a lo que más me importa en el mundo, porque sí, nunca antes nadie me había importado tanto al grado de querer dar mi propia vida. Aunque sin duda también lo haría con mi madre, sin embargo Akane tenía un significado diferente para mí, era mi mejor amiga, mi compañera en las locas aventuras, era todo para mí, si ella me llegara a faltar yo moriría de soledad y tristeza, no podría vivir en un mundo en el que ella no estuviera. Mousse sabe que ella me importa, sabe que estoy enamorado de ella, es por esa razón por la cual la eligió a ella para vengarse de mí. Pero también creo que debería de ponerme en su lugar, Akane tiene razón al decir que soy un insensible y que nunca me pongo a pensar en los sentimientos de los demás.

Creo que debo de recordar que Mousse me ayudó mucho cuando fuimos a China, a pesar de que siempre solía decirme que tarde o temprano me derrotaría, pero aún así no dudó en ayudarme, aunque también ayudó el hecho de que Shampoo estuviera secuestrada, pues no creo que nos hubiera acompañado si solo se hubiera tratado de Akane o Ukyo... ¿O quizá sí?

Tal vez realmente no lo conozco lo suficiente, siempre hemos estado discutiendo por culpa de Shampoo, por lo que no sé realmente cómo sea en realidad, pero si Akane en verdad lo estima supongo que no será tan malo. Claro, siempre y cuando no sea una farsa su amistad.

No sé si deba o no de creer en Mousse, pero creo que por una vez en mi vida debo de ponerme en el lugar de los demás y tratar de comprenderlos un poco, quizás así pueda tratar de descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones. Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de no perder a Akane.

Entré y tropecé con él, que iba distraído leyendo unas hojas.

—Lo lamento —me dijo parándose y volteando a verme, sin embargo su mirada cambió cuando se dio cuenta que era yo.

—Siempre tan distraído —dije.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —inquirió dejando las hojas en una mesa que estaba cerca.

—Mousse necesitamos hablar.

—Habla, te escucho —me dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero no aquí, vamos afuera.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero hablar contigo?

—¿Y crees que yo vine por gusto a buscarte? Pero desgraciadamente te estás metiendo con lo que más me importa.

—¿Hablas de Akane? —preguntó clavando su mirada en la mía.

—¿Acaso tenemos otra cosa en común?

—¿Otra cosa? ¿Akane es un objeto para ti?

—Akane es lo que más me importa y no voy a permitir que tu me la arrebates, mucho menos si solo la estás utilizando para dañarme.

—Te doy mi palabra de artista marcial que no la estoy utilizando para eso, ella en verdad me importa.

—¿Como puedes decir eso? Hace solo dos días que volviste, no puedes estar tan apegado a ella en este corto tiempo.

—Tú mejor que nadie sabe que Akane es fácil de querer, es buena y noble, con un corazón increíble y una belleza incomparable.

—¿Qué hay de Shampoo? ¿No solías decir que era el amor de tu vida? Así como cambiaste a Shampoo tan rápido así puedes cambiar a Akane.

—¿En verdad esa es tu defensa? Me desilusionas Ranma.

Suspiré frustrado y traté de tranquilizarme un poco, no quería discutir con él pero me la estaba poniendo muy difícil.

—Mira Mousse, si estás molesto conmigo por lo que pasó hace un año te pido disculpas.

—¿Crees que me interesan tus disculpas?

—Dime entonces qué quieres, dime por qué lo primero que hiciste fue acercarte a Akane.

—Aunque no lo creas, fue el destino el que la puso en mi camino, fue a la primer persona a la que me encontré.

—¿Te interesa Akane? Me refiero a que si te interesa como algo más —le pregunté clavando mi mirada en sus ojos.

—Mejor tú respóndeme Saotome. ¿A ti en verdad te importa?

—La quiero —dije con voz segura y alzando mi barbilla—. Es lo que más me importa en el mundo, ella es mi prometida y algún día será mi esposa, así es que aléjate de ella.

—Lo haré si ella me lo pide, creo que es bastante justo dejar que ella sea la que decida con quién se quedará, no pienso alejarme de ella Ranma, no lo haré —me dijo acercándose más a mí.

—Pero tú no la quieres como yo —le respondí sosteniendo su mirada mientras apretaba mis puños.

—Cuando quieres a alguien no la humillas en la forma en la que tú lo has hecho, no la menosprecias ni la insultas, cuando quieres a alguien la pones sobre encima de cualquiera, ¿tú alguna vez lo has hecho?

—Yo daría mi vida por ella —dije agarrándolo del cuello de su camisa—. Yo he dado mi vida por ella.

—No más de las que ella ya dio por ti —respondió empujándome con fuerza—. ¿Y qué le has dado a cambio? Estás muy equivocado si crees que la dejaré muy fácilmente, no permitiré que la vuelvas a insultar y a humillar, no la dejaré contigo que solo la ha hecho sufrir.

Estaba a punto de responderle pero me fulminó con la mirada y su rostro cambió a una expresión fría.

—Ha llorado por tu culpa, a sufrido por tu maldita culpa, y yo sé perfectamente lo que eso se siente. ¿Dices quererla? Entonces aléjate de ella y deja que sea feliz con alguien que sí la valore.

Se dio la media vuelta y entró al consultorio dejándome parado como un idiota.

—Ranma, ¿no deberías de estar en casa de los Tendo? Tenía entendido que el señor Soun necesitaba hablar contigo. ¿Ranma?

Parpadé varias veces tratando de asimilar lo que Mousse me había dicho. ¿En verdad me había comportado como un vil canalla con Akane?

—¿Ranma? ¿Estás bien?

Sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo, por lo que me giré y me encontré con la mirada preocupada del doctor.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Yo... Yo no sé sí...

No pude aguantar más y salí corriendo de ahí, me sentía muy mal conmigo mismo, Mousse me había hecho entender en unos segundos lo vil y cruel que siempre fui con ella, necesitaba verla y pedirle perdón, no importara que me pusiera de rodillas.

.

.

.

Corría lo más que mis piernas me lo permitían, y aunque todavía no sabía hacia dónde buscar, necesitaba correr para apagar mi frustración. No entendía como nunca me di cuenta de que realmente la estaba lastimando, no sé como no me di cuenta que con mi actitud egoísta y despreocupada día con día la lastimaba en lo más profundo de su ser.

Mousse tiene razón, ella merece un hombre que siempre la proteja y que nunca la haga sufrir, merece lo mejor del mundo... Y yo solo la he hecho sufrir.

Detuve mis pasos y me dejé caer debajo de un árbol, mis piernas me estaban empezando a arder, limpié las pequeñas lágrimas que empezaban a salir de mis ojos, lágrimas de rabia e impotencia, pues aunque ella también me insultaba y me golpeaba no justificaba mis acciones. ¿Cuántas veces le dije fea, gorda y pecho plano frente a Shampoo y Ucchan?

Apreté mis puños con fuerza y cerré mis ojos tragándome el grito de frustración que pugnaba por salir. ¿Qué hubiera hecho en su lugar? Sin duda me hubiera mandado a volar, me odiaría por todas esas burlas y humillaciones.

Recuerdo el día en que Akane me golpeó por defender a Shinoshuke, mi corazón se partió en dos, me sentí rechazado, sin embargo ella lo defendía por una buena razón... Ella siempre tan buena y noble. Puedo ahora imaginarme lo que ella sentía cada vez que yo la insultaba.

Y aún así, Akane sacrificó su vida por mí en Jusenkyo, no le importó nada más y se aventó al vacío para salvar mi vida.

¿Y cómo se lo agradecí? Negando los sentimientos que en un acto desesperado salieron desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, volviendo a negarle mis sentimientos y lo peor... Negué casarme con ella cuando ella ya había aceptado, mas sabiendo que me darían mi tan ansiada cura.

—¿Ranma? ¿Airen?

Alcé mi vista y Shampoo apareció en mi borrosa visión.

—¿Shampoo? —pregunté con voz ronca.

—¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estar así?

—No me pasó nada.

Me iba a parar pero Shampoo se arrodilló frente a mí y me abrazó del cuello. Me quedé quieto por la impresión de su abrazo, pero más petrificado quedé cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos.

—Vaya vaya Ranma. Y yo que pensé que tus palabras eran sinceras.

Ambos nos separamos rápidamente y alzamos nuestras miradas para encontrarnos con la fría y sombria mirada de Mousse... ¡Maldición!

Continuará...


	13. capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

_(Mousse)_

—Mousse, ¿se puede saber qué fue lo que pasó con Ranma?

Estaba en la pequeña cocina sentado en un banco analizando todo lo que había pasado cuando el doctor Tofú entró e interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—¿Con Ranma? —inquirí sorprendido.

—Se acaba de ir, pero se veía raro.

—Es que tuvimos una pequeña charla.

—Sobre Akane supongo —me dijo sentándose frente a mí.

—Sí, me vino a decir que me alejara de ella, pero yo le dije que no lo haría.

—¿En verdad te importa?

—¿Por qué lo dudan? —le pregunté molesto.

—Tú estabas muy enamorado de Shampoo, es normal que se nos haga raro que ahora no te importe y te intereses por Akane.

—No se les tendría que hacer raro, Akane Tendo es una chica maravillosa.

—¿Estás enamorado de ella?

Me quedé pensando en mi respuesta, la verdad ni yo mismo la sabía, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro es de que no dejaría que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño.

—Me importa, me preocupa su bienestar, no quisiera que le pasara nada malo.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

—Sinceramente yo tampoco lo sé, solo sé que no quiero que le pase nada malo.

—¿Intentarás alejarla del chico del cual ella está enamorada?

—Imaginaba que usted también estaría de acuerdo en que se quedaran juntos y todo eso.

—No es que esté de acuerdo o no, pero ellos se quieren, y sé que tú también lo ves.

—A veces el amor no es suficiente —dije parándome.

—Aunque tú digas que no te comprendo, en realidad sí lo hago. Puedo analizar tu situación y comprendo tu punto de vista, sin embargo el caso de Ranma y Akane es diferente a lo que fue el tuyo con Shampoo. Ellos en verdad se quieren, y creo que no sería justo que los separaras.

—Yo no estoy haciendo nada por separarlos, sí Ranma en verdad dice quererla debe de demostrarlo con acciones, creo que ya es hora de que habra los ojos y se dé cuenta de que la puede perder si no hace algo.

—¿Entonces ese es tu plan? —me preguntó el doctor sorprendido analizando mi mirada.

—¿Plan? —pregunté.

El doctor se paró, me palmeó la espalda y me sonrió con una cálida mirada.

—Doctor, disculpe la intromisión pero ¿está Mousse aquí?

Ambos nos giramos y nos encontramos con la mirada preocupada de la señora Saotome.

—Señora Saotome, ¿ocurre algo? —le pregunté acercándome a ella.

—Mousse, ¿no has visto a mi hijo?

—Estuvo hace como media hora aquí —respondió el doctor.

Escuchamos ruidos en la sala, por lo que la señora Saotome se giró a explicarnos.

—Soun, Genma y Kasumi vinieron conmigo. Perdónenme pero estoy muy preocupada, pues desde la mañana no he tenido noticias de él, además Kasumi me dijo que se lo encontró en el día pero se veía un poco raro.

—Pero él estuvo aquí hace como treinta minutos —le dijo el doctor.

—Doctor, buenas noches —dijo Kasumi entrando con su sonrisa de siempre.

—Ka-Kasumi hola —le respondió el doctor sonriendo tontamente.

—Yo creo que no deberían de preocuparse, como les dijo el doctor él estuvo aquí pero se fue, lo más seguro es que ya esté en su casa —le dije a la señora Saotome mientras agarraba del hombro al doctor para que no se le ocurriera hacer una estupidez como las que siempre hacía cuando veía a Kasumi.

—Deberíamos de ir a buscarlo querida —le dijo la señora Saotome a Kasumi.

—Pero no pueden andar ustedes dos solas por las calles —dijo el doctor.

—Yo iré a buscarlo y le prometo traerlo —le dije a la señora Saotome—. No creo que le haya pasado nada, es un buen artista marcial.

El doctor Tofú me apretó la mano que sostenía su hombro, por lo que me giré a verlo.

—Gracias Mousse, eres una muy buena persona.

Desvíe mi mirada de la suya, no quería que pensaran que lo hacía por el estúpido de Ranma, pues solo lo hacía por su madre. Por lo que di media vuelta y me dirigí en dirección a la salida.

—Mousse, muchacho. ¿Tú sabes dónde está Ranma? —me dijo el señor Tendo en cuanto me vio entrar.

—Ese hijo ingrato, ¿no se pone a pensar en su pobre madre? —exclamó el señor Genma.

—Estuvo hace un rato aquí pero se fue, pero no se preocupen que yo iré a buscarlo.

—Qué afortunado es Ranma de tener amigos tan buenos como tú —me dijo el señor Tendo.

No le dije nada y salí, ¿en qué se basaban para decir que Ranma y yo éramos amigos? Tal vez sí tuvimos algunas aventuras juntos pero yo en ningún momento me declaré como amigo suyo, admito que lo ayudé en algunas ocasiones pero eso es lo que haría cualquier persona. ¿Ranma en verdad lo haría? ¿Se sacrificaría por alguien más que no fuera su trasero?

Admitió que daría su vida por Akane, sin embargo ella no cuenta dado que hay sentimientos de por medio, ¿lo haría por Ukyo, Ryoga... O por mí? Ni siquiera debería de buscarlo, de seguro el muy estúpido estará pensando en la forma de deshacerse de mí y yo aquí como imbécil buscándolo.

No sé que tanto le haya afectado lo que le dije, pero me pregunto qué es lo que le habrá pasado en el día para que estuviera raro como Kasumi Tendo dijo. ¿Habrá hablado con Akane? No, no lo creo, me lo hubiera dicho.

Estúpido Ranma, ¿dónde rayos estará? Ya había llegado hasta los límites de Nerima.

¿Pero quién rayos sale a pasear tan noche y con este clima tan frío? Espera... ¿Es Ranma? ¿Con quién está?

Me acerqué un poco más al árbol para ver con quién estaba, y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que era Shampoo la que lo estaba abrazando, de ahí lo soltó y lo besó.

¿Y se atrevía a exigirme que me alejara de Akane cuando él estaba bajo un árbol disfrutando de la noche con Shampoo? Aunque es Shampoo... Puedo esperar cualquier cosa de ella.

—Vaya vaya Ranma. Y yo que pensé que tus palabras eran sinceras.

Se separaron de inmediato, de hecho fue Ranma el que la empujó, sin embargo ambos me observaban sorprendidos.

—Tonto pato arruinar mi cita con airen —dijo Shampoo parándose y encarándome—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Te aseguro que de ti nada —le respondí sin siquiera mirarla.

—¿Cita? Estás loca Shampoo, fuiste tú la que llegó de repente.

—Sus peleas amorosas no me importan en lo más mínimo. Saotome tu madre está buscándote, tanto así que fue hasta el consultorio del doctor Tofú a buscarte.

—¡Maldición!

—Es todo —dije dándome la media vuelta para irme.

—¡Mousse espera!

—¿Qué quieres Shampoo? —le dije clavando mi mirada en ella.

—Yo... Yo

—Mejor me voy, mi madre debe de estar preocupada, pero tú Mousse —me dijo sujentándome de mi camisa—. Todavía tenemos una plática pendiente.

—Aburres con eso Saotome, no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo en discusiones inútiles.

—¿Qué tal un combate?

—¿Combate? —dije riendo.

—Sí, quién gane se quedará con Akane y el que pierda se tendrá que alejar de ella para siempre.

—¡Airen! ¡No puedes hacerme eso!

—Shampoo no te metas —le dijo fulminándola con la mirada

—Escúchame bien porque solo pienso decírtelo una sola vez —dije clavando mi mirada en Ranma y dándole un leve empujón para que me soltara—. Yo no pienso alejarme de Akane nunca, no lo haré si ella no me lo pide, mucho menos la apostaré en un ridículo combate, ¿no lo entiendes? Akane no es ningún objeto... Que gane el mejor Saotome.

Me giré y empecé a caminar, pero de pronto Shampoo dio un gran salto y movió su mano en dirección hacia mí lanzándome un objeto color morado. Mi reacción instantánea fue cubrir mi rostro con ambas manos, pero Ranma se lanzó hacia mí, por lo que el objeto cayó directamente en su rostro para después caer desmayado.

–¡Maldición Shampoo! ¿Qué le hiciste?

Me arrodillé junto a él y revisé sus signos vitales, Shampoo se había quedado parada observándonos.

—¿Qué hiciste Shampoo? ¿Qué rayos me querías hacer? —le pregunté mientras sujetaba a Ranma.

—Yo... Yo solo quería que tú...

—¡No te quedes parada como idiota y ayúdame! ¡DIME QUÉ DIABLOS LE HICISTE!

Brincó a causa del grito que le di, pero parecía en estado de shock.

—¡Maldita sea!

Lo cargué subiéndolo a mi hombro, no sabía que era lo que tenía pero no podía quedarme a esperar a que Shampoo reaccionara, lo mejor era llevarlo con el doctor Tofú.

—¡Por tu bien espero que no sea algo grave! —le dije fulminándola con la mirada mientras corría a toda velocidad para llegar en cuanto antes al consultorio del doctor.

¿Por qué rayos éste imbécil se había interpuesto? No entendía. Hace un momento me preguntaba justamente si él sería capaz de arriesgarse por alguien más aparte de Akane... ¿Por qué me hice esa pregunta?

.

.

.

Cuando llegué al consultorio del doctor, él estaba parado en la puerta esperando mi regreso, por lo que cuando me vio llegar corrió hacia mí para ayudarme.

—¡Mousse! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Shampoo —dije entrando.

El doctor simplemente asintió y abrió la puerta para que pudiera pasar.

—¡Ranma! ¡Hijo!

—Por favor señora Nodoka, permítame revisarlo —le dijo el doctor Tofú, ya que la señora Saotome se había lanzado sobre Ranma en cuanto lo puse sobre la cama.

—¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo? —inquirió la señora Saotome analizándome con la mirada.

El señor Saotome y el señor Tendo aparecieron observando la escena.

—Él no hizo nada señora Nodoka, fue Shampoo.

—¿Shampoo? —inquirió Kasumi llevándose las manos hacia el pecho.

—Sí, pero no sé qué fue lo que le hizo, aunque la verdad —dije volteando a verlo, que yacía sobre la cama sin abrir los ojos—. El ataque era para mí, pero él se interpuso.

—¿Ranma se interpuso para que el ataque no cayera sobre ti? —preguntó el doctor sorprendido.

Asentí con la cabeza y aparté mi vista de él, lo odiaba por a ver hecho eso, no tenía por qué hacerlo.

—Tal parece que solo está desmayado —dijo el doctor después de unos minutos de silencio.

La señora Saotome y Kasumi suspiraron aliviadas.

—Alguien debería de avisarle a mi pequeña que su prometido está aquí —dijo el señor Tendo.

—Doctor, ¿en verdad no le encontró algún otro síntoma? —le pregunté acercándome a él.

—Bueno, sus signos vitales están bien, si fue algún hechizo lo descubriremos en cuanto habra los ojos, tal vez solo quería adormecerlo.

—Adormecerme a mí —dije apretando mis puños.

—Creo que lo mejor será llamar a Akane —dijo Kasumi—. Doctor, ¿me podría prestar su teléfono?

—Cla-claro Kasumi.

Ella sonrió y salió en dirección al teléfono.

Escuchamos toser a Ranma por lo que todos giramos la vista hacia él.

—¿Ranma? ¿Hijo?

Él nos observaba con la mirada curiosa, pero no decía nada.

—¿Estás bien Ranma? ¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó el doctor.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó Ranma sorprendiéndonos a todos

—¡Hijo! ¿No me recuerdas? —le preguntó su madre preocupada.

—Señora Nodoka, por favor tranquilícese, por favor salgan todos, necesito analizarlo mejor. Mousse ¿podrías quedarte?

Asentí con la cabeza mientras los demás salían, yo observé a Ranma que parecía muy confundido, se había sentado y observaba todo a su alrededor. ¿Por qué rayos Shampoo quería borrarme la memoria?

—¿Podrías decirme si recuerdas algo de tu vida? ¿Algún recuerdo que tengas? —le preguntó el doctor analizándolo con la mirada.

Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Recuerdas tu nombre? —insistió el doctor.

—No recuerdo absolutamente nada, ni siquiera mi nombre, no sé qué me pasó —respondió agobiado.

—Tranquilo, trataremos de ayudarte —le dijo dándole un suave apretón en su hombro—. Mousse —me dijo volteando a verme—. Necesitamos que Shampoo nos diga que fue exactamente lo que le hizo.

—Entiendo, entonces iré a verla, tal vez la vieja momia sepa de qué se trata.

Me giré para irme pero antes le dirigí una mirada a Ranma, que había ocultado su rostro sobre sus rodillas, me sentí mal por él, por lo que me sentí comprometido a conseguirle la cura. Suspiré y salí en dirección al Neko Hanten... Esta vez, Shampoo me escuchará.

Continuará...

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

_¡Hola!_

_Un capítulo más, espero que les haya gustado. Me encantaría saber qué les está pareciendo, sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí._

_Todavía no sé cuántos capítulos más me falten por terminar, ustedes tienen la última palabra... ¿La alargo? ¿Quieren ya el final?_

_Infinitas gracias a todos ustedes por sus lindos comentarios, y también a todos aquellos que leen mi historia en silencio... Muchas gracias._

_Espero y puedan darme sus opiniones. Valen mucho para mí._

_Sin nada más que agregar me despido._

_Desde muy muy lejano, LUZ. _


	14. capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

_(Mousse)_

Cuando llegué al Neko Hanten estaba cerrado, por lo que me fui a la puerta trasera, aquella que ocupaba siempre que la vieja momia o Shampoo me dejaban afuera, ya que la cerradura se había oxidado y nunca se había arreglado. Para mi sorpresa seguían sin arreglarla, por lo que fácilmente entré.

Miles de recuerdos llegaron a mí mente cuando entré, varios de ellos muy desagradables, aquellos viejos tiempos en los que Shampoo y Colagne me trataban como un vil esclavo. Todo se veía exactamente igual a cuando me fui, incluso seguían utilizando ese desinfectante con olor a limón que tanto detestaba.

Me adentré un poco más y llegué al pie de las escaleras, las cuales te dirigían a las dos habitaciones que ese pequeño lugar tenía, la primera habitación era de la vieja momia, recuerdo que nunca entré ahí, pues siempre lo dejaba cerrado bajo llave, no quiero ni imaginar qué cosas guarda dentro de esa habitación. Seguí caminando un poco más y frente a mí estaba la puerta morada que tantas veces traspasé en las noches para cuidar y velar del sueño de su propietaria. Noches las cuales fantasiaba con sueños llenos de mentiras y engaños, sueños que por mucho tiempo deseé que se hicieran realidad. Pero ahora debía concentrarme en lograr que Shampoo me dijera qué le había hecho a Ranma.

Medité unos segundos en qué hacer y llegué a la conclusión que podría incluso vengarme un poco por todas esas veces que Colagne me despertaba gritándome y pateándome.

—¡SHAMPOO! ¡ABRE AHORA MISMO! —grité mientras le daba potentes golpes a la puerta.

La vieja momia salió en seguida, primero me observó con asombro, pero después su expresión se endureció.

—¿Mousse? ¿Se puede saber por qué vienes a mi restaurante a gritar así?

—Necesito hablar con su nieta —le dije fulminándola con la mirada.

La puerta se abrió y por ella salió Shampoo, que llevaba puesto un pequeño camisón rosa.

—Mousse, ¿qué quieres? —me preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Que qué quiero? —exclamé lanzándole una fría mirada—. Quiero que me digas ahora mismo qué fue lo que le hiciste a Saotome.

—¿Mi yerno? —preguntó Colagne observando a Shampoo—. Shampoo, ¿qué hiciste?

Ella bajó su mirada.

—¿Qué tiene mi yerno? —me preguntó volteando a verme.

—Perdió la memoria.

—Shampoo te dije que no lo agarraras —exclamó molesta.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Tú lo sabes? —pregunté girando mi mirada hacia ella.

—Hablame con más respeto, insolente.

—No tengo tiempo para sus estupideces, necesito saber qué es lo que tiene.

—¿Así es que a pesar de todo estás dispuesto a ayudar a mi yerno? —me preguntó lanzando una carcajada.

—Que quede claro que no lo hago por él, pero el que debería de estar así, soy yo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De nada abuelita, Mousse ven conmigo —dijo Shampoo tomándome de la mano.

—¡Shampoo! —exclamó la anciana al percatarse que había agarrado mi mano.

—Miren, no tengo tiempo para sus estupideces, díganme de una vez qué fue lo que Shampoo le hizo al imbécil de Ranma —dije molesto soltándome de Shampoo.

La vieja momia se quedó un momento en silencio analizándome con su mirada, parecía que buscaba algo dentro de mi interior, sin embargo yo le sostuve la mirada tratando de leer sus intenciones.

—No solo cambiaron tu apariencia, también cambiaron tu esencia, no encuentro ni rastro del Mousse anterior, solo percibo una mirada fría y llena de odio y rencor, sin embargo muy en el fondo de tu ser aun palpita la parte noble de tu corazón, aun puedo ver a ese Mousse noble y lleno de inseguridades... Muy escondido pero que sigue ahí, negándose a ir.

—Créame que me importa muy poco lo que vea o no en mí.

—Mide tus palabras que te puedes arrepentir —dijo molesta—. Sígueme, te diré lo que mi nieta le hizo a Ranma... O más bien lo que quería hacerte a ti.

Muy a mi pesar, volteé la vista hacia Shampoo y con una mano le indiqué que caminara primero, ella alzó su mirada y me sonrió, sin embargo yo no le devolví la sonrisa, por lo que volvió a bajar su vista y caminó tras su abuela.

Llegamos a la cocina y de ahí nos adentramos a un pequeño cuarto que utilizaba de oficina.

—Bien Shampoo, ¿por qué desobedeciste mis órdenes?

—Fue un accidente abuelita.

—Lo que mi nieta quería es que perdieras la memoria.

—Eso ya lo sé —dije molesto—. Lo que yo quiero saber es como puede volver a recuperar la memoria.

—Eso tiene fácil remedio, ahora lo que a mí me interesa saber es por qué querías borrarle la memoria a Mousse —dijo la anciana clavando su mirada en Shampoo.

—Shampoo me dijo que deseas llevártela a China para hacerla cumplir su castigo —dije.

—¡Eso ser mentira! —exclamó Shampoo.

—¿Llevármela a China? No nos iremos sin mí yerno —dijo con mirada seria.

Yo volteé a ver a Shampoo y ella apartó su mirada de la mía.

—Como sea, sus problemas no me importan, yo solo vine para que me digan cómo recuperar la memoria de Saotome.

—Shampoo le llevará el antídoto.

—Por favor Colagne, ¿en verdad crees que confiaré en ustedes?

—Deberás hacerlo si quieres la cura de mi yerno.

—¿Y a cambio de qué?

—De que Mousse regrese al restaurante —respondió rápidamente Shampoo.

—¡Pero Shampoo! ¿Para qué queremos a este tonto en el restaurante? —inquirió la anciana.

—Yo no puedo con todo el trabajo, necesito un asistente —dijo clavando su mirada en la mía.

—Pero yo no lo quiero de regreso.

—Pero esa es la condición que yo pongo para dar antídoto a airen —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué cosas dices? —le dijo la anciana acercándose a ella y agarrándola del brazo.

Me di la media vuelta y me dirigí a la salida.

—¡Mousse! —me gritó Shampoo pero la ignoré y seguí caminando, ella corrió tras de mí y me detuvo jalando de mi mano—. ¿A dónde vas?

—Me voy, si esa es tu condición prefiero dejar a Ranma así.

—¡Mousse! —me gritó la anciana y Shampoo soltó mi mano—. Te daré el antídoto, ven conmigo.

—¡SHAMPOO! ¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE HICISTE A RANMA!

Los tres nos giramos y vimos a Akane, se veía bastante molesta, ya que lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse sobre Shampoo, pero yo la agarré de su cintura.

—¡Mousse suéltame! —me gritó mientras intentaba safarce de mí.

—Yo no le hice absolutamente nada —le respondió Shampoo acercándose a ella.

—¡Maldita sea Shampoo! ¡Aléjate! —le dije fulminándola con la mirada.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso temes que lastime a tu querida Akane? —me preguntó en tono burlón.

—¡Shampoo basta! —exclamó la anciana y Akane dejó de forcejear.

—Abuela, ¿usted sabe qué es lo que Ranma tiene? —le preguntó Akane safándose de mi agarre y dirigiéndose a ella.

—Lo que mi nieta le roció, fue una loción que te hace perder la memoria, y para recuperarla solo tienes que darle de beber esto —dijo mostrándonos un pequeño frasco con un líquido color verde—. Se los daré, a cambio de algo por supuesto.

—Díganos de una vez qué quiere —le dije .

—Shampoo vete, también tú Mousse, necesito hablar con Akane.

—De ninguna manera —dije acercándome a la vieja momia.

—Mousse por favor —me dijo Akane poniendo una mano en mi pecho para detenerme—. No tienes por qué preocuparte, solucionaré esto.

Bajé mi mirada a ella y le tomé su mano.

—Sabes que la anciana no es de confianza.

De pronto sentí el impacto de su bastón sobre mi cabeza.

—Mi yerno no me sirve si no recuerda quién es. Lo más seguro es que haya olvidado todas sus técnicas de combate, y así no nos sirve.

—No esperaba menos de ustedes —dije.

—Lo único que necesito es que Akane me haga un favor a cambio, será algo fácil de hacer... Pero primero tienen que salir.

—Mousse vámonos —me dijo Shampoo tomando mi mano libre mientras me jalaba hacia la salida.

—Ve Mousse, no te preocupes —me dijo Akane dándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Asentí y le di un último apretón de manos, para después salir con Shampoo hacia la calle.

—Espero que a la vieja momia no se le ocurra engañarla —dije recargándome de la pared del restaurante mientras me cruzaba de brazos y alzaba mi mirada al cielo.

—¿En verdad te importa? —me preguntó Shampoo parándose a lado mío.

—Por supuesto, Akane es lo que más me importa.

—Pues no te creo, no puede importarte alguien que solo conocer por poco tiempo.

Me giré a verla y le sonreí.

—Pues tú me importabas mucho y no te conocía realmente.

—Nadie conocerme mejor que tú —me dijo molesta.

—No te conozco lo suficiente, siempre sueles sorprenderme con tus acciones. ¿Por qué querías borrar mi memoria?

—¿No ser lógico? —me preguntó acercándose más a mí y agarrando mi mano—. Quiero que todo vuelva a hacer como antes.

—No te entiendo —le dije alejándome de ella.

—Si tú pierdes la memoria, tú alejarte de Akane.

—Jamás, escúchame bien, jamás me alejaré de ella.

—Pues eres muy tonto, porque ella estar enamorada de mi airen.

—Tú no entiendes lo que es el amor.

—¿Y tú sí?

La fulminé con la mirada y de un rápido movimiento la agarré de sus brazos y la acerqué a mí.

—Ni tú ni yo hemos experimentado lo que es que alguien nos quiera y nos ame con la intensidad con que Ranma y Akane se aman, pero a diferencia tuya, yo sí sé lo qué es querer a alguien con mucha intensidad, y no me refiero a ti, porque lo que sentí por ti no fue más que una simple ilusión —le dije soltándola. Ella se empezó a agarrar ambos brazos pero alzó su mirada hacia la mía.

—Ranma no quiere a Akane, Ranma será mío.

—¿Y qué hay de lo que me dijiste acerca de tu regreso a China? ¿Por qué me mentiste?

—Solo estaba jugando contigo, ¿crees que te cambiaría por Ranma? Él sí es un gran artista marcial... Él si es un verdadero hombre.

La volví a agarrar de sus brazos para acercarla nuevamente a mí.

—¿Crees qué te creo? ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de tus verdaderas intenciones? —le dije acercando mi rostro al suyo—. Dudo mucho que lo que realmente desees es estar con Ranma, mírate ahora, temblando como una hoja por mi cercanía.

Ella alzó su mirada hacia mí, me sonrió y de pronto sentí un potente golpe en mi abdomen.

—Eres un tonto si crees que me intimidas, sigues siendo el mismo pato patético y tonto que conocí, si crees que por cambiar tu apariencia te ves mejor... Qué lástima me das, siempre conformándote con las sobras.

–¿Acaso no haces eso tú? Siempre mendigando el amor de Saotome —le dije molesto mientras me recuperaba del golpe.

—Ranma será mío, él es mi airen y tarde o temprano nos iremos a China.

—Qué lástima me das Shampoo, pensé que tal vez después de un año empezarías a madurar y a tener un poco de amor propio. Pero me equivoqué, como siempre suele ocurrirme contigo.

Se acercó a mí y me dio una cachetada.

—Tanto tú como Ranma me pertenecen, no permitiré que Akane se interponga, ésta vez yo ganaré.

Se metió al restaurante dando un portazo, me quedé agarrando mi mejilla molesto, estaba a punto de volver a entrar pero Akane salió con la mirada un poco consternada.

—Mousse, vámonos.

—¿Y el antídoto? ¿Te lo dio la vieja momia?

—Sí, vámonos ya.

Empezó a caminar a grandes pasos, por lo que no tuve más remedio que seguirla. ¿Qué le habría dicho Colagne para que se pusiera así? ¿A cambio de qué le había entregado el antídoto?

Continuará...


	15. capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

_(Mousse)_

—Akane, tienes que decirme bajo qué condición te dio el antídoto la vieja momia —le pregunté deteniéndola de su brazo, pues desde que salimos del restaurante iba caminando en silencio y a paso rápido.

—Ella... Ella quiere qué...

Agrandó sus pupilas como si algo la hubiera sorprendido, giré mi vista para ver el motivo de su asombro y me encontré con la mirada de Ryoga.

—¿Ryoga? —inquirí un poco sorprendido.

—¿Mousse? ¿En verdad eres tú? —me preguntó igual de sorprendido.

Akane se acercó a él y le dio una potente cachetada.

—¡Eres un infeliz Ryoga! ¿Como pudiste hacerme eso? —le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Akane perdóname —le dijo haciéndole una reverencia.

—¡Yo confiaba en ti! ¡Pensé que éramos amigos!

—Pero sí soy tu amigo Akane —le dijo acercando una mano hacia ella.

—¡No me toques! —le gritó haciéndolo detener su movimiento.

—Por favor Akane, te suplico que me perdones, no era mi intención que mi mentira llegara tan lejos, te juro que quería decírtelo pero tenía miedo de perder tu amistad.

—Eso lo hubieras pensado antes, no quiero volver a saber nada de ti Ryoga, no vuelvas a acercarte, mantente lejos de mí.

Se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar, Ryoga la alcanzó y se puso frente a ella.

—¡Quítate de mi camino!

—No lo haré hasta que no me escuches, por favor Akane.

Yo solo los observaba en silencio, Ryoga en verdad se veía muy triste y afligido, tenía que darle al menos una oportunidad para que tratara de ganarse el perdón de Akane.

—No tengo tiempo para esto, tengo que ir con Ranma —le dijo rodeando su cuerpo para seguir caminando.

—¿Ranma?

—Shampoo le borró la memoria —le respondí. Akane se detuvo y se giró a verme.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —dijo Ryoga.

—Lo que a mí me sorprende es que Ranma se interpusiera para que el ataque le cayera a él y no a mí —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿Ranma hizo eso? —me preguntó Akane.

—Sí, desconozco el motivo por el cuál lo hizo, pero si no hubiera sido así, el que estaría ahora sin recordar nada sería yo y no él.

—¿Pero por qué Shampoo quería borrar tu memoria? —me preguntó Ryoga.

—No lo sé.

—¿Y ya saben cómo hacerle para regresarle la memoria? —nos preguntó.

—Eso a ti no te importa —le dijo Akane fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Akane por favor, te suplico que me perdones.

—Lo lamento pero no puedo, te conté bastantes cosas personales.

—Y te juro por mi honor que nunca diré nada... Pero por favor, perdóname.

—Mousse, vámonos.

Volvió a caminar a paso rápido, por lo que empecé a caminar tras ella.

—Mousse... Perdóname también tú, jamás fue mi intención aprovecharme de ti, pero tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que es desear con toda el alma librarte de tu maldición —me dijo Ryoga con la cabeza baja.

—Te buscaré otro día, tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente —le dije empezando a correr para alcanzar a Akane. No me costó alcanzarla, ya que cuando iba unos cuántos metros más alejada, empezó a caminar a paso lento.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté en cuanto la alcancé.

—No —me dijo parándose y limpiando una lágrima solitaria que rodaba sobre uno de sus ojos.

No lo pensé más y la abracé, ella rápidamente respondió a mi abrazo rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás así? —le pregunté acariciando su cabello.

—Ryoga me desilusionó bastante, pensé que era mi amigo.

—No quiero defenderlo ni nada por el estilo, pero creo que debes de darle la oportunidad de escucharlo —le dije separándome un poco de ella para verle su rostro y poder limpiarle una pequeña lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla.

—No hay justificación que valga.

—Al menos escúchalo, al final tú eres la que tendrá la última palabra —le dije sonriéndole. Ella asintió y bajó su mirada para después dar un largo suspiro.

—Prometí algo que no puedo cumplir, pero si no lo hago Ranma jamás recuperará la memoria —dijo levantando su mirada con expresión sómbria.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué fue lo que esa vieja decrépita te pidió?

Akane bajó la mirada y me abrazó con fuerza mientras sus lágrimas salían silenciosamente.

—Yo... Yo prometí borrar la memoria de Shampoo.

La solté para separarla de mí y poder ver su rostro.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Borrar la memoria de Shampoo?

—Lo sé —dijo limpiando su rostro con el dorso de su mano—. A mí también se me hizo un poco extraño.

—¿Y no te dijo por qué quiere hacerlo?

—Sí, y creo que está loca. Me dijo que necesita hacer que te olvide.

—¿Olvidarme a mí? —pregunté confundido.

—Dice que se a portado de forma muy extraña desde tu regreso, le da miedo que al final te elija a ti... ¡Pero eso es imposible! Ella al único al que quiere es a Ranma —me dijo viéndome fijamente—. ¿O no es así? ¿Te ha dicho algo?

Di un fuerte suspiro y bajé mi mirada, ¿así que la vieja momia intuía algo?

—Pues, ella me ha dicho algunas cosas —admití.

—¿Qué cosas?

No tuve más remedio que contarle todo lo que me había dicho, al menos traté de contarle todo, ya que no quise decirle que los había encontrado besándose. Conforme le contaba, hacía diferentes expresiones, desde incredulidad hasta asombro.

—Ahora entiendo —dijo cuando terminé de hablar.

—Pues yo no, explícame.

Akane me volteó a ver y puso una mirada seria.

—Shampoo está enamorada de ti.

—Ella no puede querer a nadie, solo se quiere así misma.

—Mousse, sé que eres una persona inteligente, sabes perfectamente que no es así, Shampoo siente algo por ti, ¿por qué crees que Colagne me pidió borrar su memoria?

—¿Y por qué no quieres hacerlo? —le pregunté.

—Admito que hay ocasiones en la que la detesto, pero sé que hay más, no sé si confiar en su abuela, tal vez no me dijo todo.

—¿Insinúas que está ocultando algo más?

—Tú mejor que nadie las conoce.

—Pero sí dices que te dio el antídoto, ¿cómo se supone que tú borrarás su memoria?

—Esa es otra parte del trato, quiere que tú me ayudes.

—¿Por qué aceptaste? —le pregunté molesto.

—¿Acaso te preocupa que Shampoo te olvide?

—No es por eso, pero tú misma acabas de decir que no podemos confiar en ella, tal vez quiera algo más, es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que Ranma se case con Shampoo.

Bajó su mirada y se giró para ocultar su rostro.

—Lo lamento, pero lo único que quería era obtener la cura de Ranma.

Me acerqué a ella y la agarré de sus hombros dándole un suave apretón.

—Perdóname Akane, comprendo que quieras ayudar a Ranma, y yo prometo ayudarte, pensaremos en algo para solucionar esto, lo prometo.

—Gracias Mousse —me dijo girándose para volver a abrazarme—. En verdad muchas gracias por todo.

—No hay nada qué agradecer, sabes de sobra que cuentas conmigo —le dije dándole un beso en su cabeza. Se alejó un poco sonrojada y yo sonreí.

—¿Por qué cres que Ranma se haya interpuesto cuando Shampoo te quiso atacar? —me preguntó.

—No lo sé, creo que lo hizo en un acto reflejo, normalmente siempre está salvando a los demás —le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—Lo que tampoco entiendo es que rayos hacia Ranma con Shampoo —inquirió molesta. No supe que responder a eso, no quería decirle lo que había visto—. ¿Dices que solo estaban platicando? ¿No hacían otra cosa?

—Pues...

De repente Ranma pasó a gran velocidad, llevaba a alguien tras su espalda, pero solo pudimos ver un reflejo color morado.

—¡Es Ranma! ¡Y va con Shampoo! —exclamó Akane.

Su padre y el señor Saotome aparecieron por la calle, venían agitados, pues parecía que habían corrido para intentar alcanzarlos.

—¡Papá! ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Akane agarrando a su padre de su gi.

—Esa chiquilla entró al consultorio y se llevó a Ranma —le respondió el señor Saotome.

—¿Se lo llevó? ¿Pero qué...?

—Iré a alcanzarlos —dije con la intención de empezar a correr, pero Akane me tomó de la mano.

—Voy contigo.

—De acuerdo, pero tendrás que subir a mi espalda, soy un poco más rápido que tú.

Ella simplemente asintió, por lo que me agaché a su altura para que pudiera subir a mi espalda. Empecé a correr a gran velocidad, agradeciendo internamente todo el arduo entrenamiento que mi maestro puso en mí... ¡Maldita sea Shampoo! ¿Qué tramarás ésta vez?

.

.

.

Corrí a gran velocidad, por lo que en poco tiempo pude distinguir la silueta de Ranma, Shampoo iba sujeta a su espalda, pero cuando escuchó que nos acercábamos le dijo algo al oído de Ranma alertándolo de nuestra presencia, por lo que empezó a correr a más velocidad, tal vez había olvidado sus técnicas de combate, pero su velocidad no la había perdido.

—¡No! Mousse no dejes que se vayan —me dijo Akane apretando su agarre en mi cuello.

No me lo tenía que pedir, de mi mano me saqué una cadena que utilizaba de pulsera, era una cadena delgada pero que tenía la habilidad de ser tan elástica como quisiera, así que utilizando mi fuerza y puntería la lancé justo en el pie izquierdo de Ranma, por lo que su caída fue inmediata. Lamentablemente cayó justo cuando él saltó, así es que en su caída fue a dar en un pequeño pozo, en el cual había una gata y pequeños gatitos.

Ranma se levantó, y cuando la gata se dio cuenta que estaba a unos centímetros de sus crías, se le lanzó a su cara para empezar a atacarlo, Ranma se puso como loco a gritar y a correr, Akane corrió hacia él para ayudarlo, no entendía por qué se ponía así por un simple gato. Shampoo aprovechó esa oportunidad para escapar, sin embargo con la ayuda de mi arma, logré detenerla.

—¿A dónde ibas? —le pregunté acercándome a ella, pero solo me fulminó con la mirada. Cuando me giré hacia Akane vi que Ranma estaba encima de sus piernas—. ¿Pero qué?

—Tranquilo, Ranma llegó a su límite —me dijo Akane mientras le acariciaba su cabeza como si fuera un gato.

—¿Límite?

—Sí, le tiene fobia a los gatos y cuando su miedo lo controla pasa a estado Neko-Ken.

—Creo que algo acerca de eso había escuchado —le dije regresando mi mirada a Shampoo—. ¿Y bien? ¿A dónde pensabas llevarte a Ranma?

—Eso no te importa, ¡suéltame ya! —me dijo enojada mientras intentaba safarce de mis cadenas.

—Llevaré a Ranma a casa, necesito calmarlo para que pueda regresar a su estado normal —dijo Akane levantándose.

—Bien, yo me encargaré de Shampoo.

Ella asintió, le dirigió una mirada a Shampoo para después empezar a caminar, mientras que Ranma iba muy feliz detrás de ella. Cuando ya estaba bastante alejada me giré a Shampoo y me agaché para quedar a su altura.

—¿A dónde pensabas llevarte a Saotome?

—¿Celoso? —me preguntó sonriendo coquetamente.

—Shampoo, ¿por qué no entiendes que él no quiere nada contigo? Deberías de dejarlo y regresarte a China.

—Eso a ti no te importa, tú no ser quién para darme consejos cuando anda como gusano detrás de alguien que nunca hacerte caso.

—Disculpa, pero yo no ando mendigando amor como tú.

—Mousse, vámonos a China, podemos olvidar todo y empezar una vida juntos.

—No te entiendo Shampoo, acabas de secuestrar a Saotome para hacerle no sé qué, ¿y ahora me pides huir contigo?

—Mi abuelita querer a airen para tener fuertes herederos.

—¿Y tú no?

Alzó su mirada y me clavó sus pupilas, en las que podía ver una mezcla de desesperación y tristeza.

—Yo no sé qué querer, solo sé que no quiero que te alejes de mi lado... Pero tampoco pienso dejar a Ranma.

—Saotome jamás aceptará casarse contigo, él quiere a Akane, tú lo viste en Jusenkyo, pudiste darte cuenta de todo el amor que ambos sienten, no puedes ignorar eso.

—¡Pero mi deber es casarme con él!

—Estamos en Japón, aquí las leyes de nuestra tribu no valen nada. ¿Crees que cuando me enamore de alguien la derrotaré en un combate para hacerla mi esposa? No, no pienso hacer eso porque yo no pienso seguir las estúpidas leyes Amazonas.

—Tú no eres un luchador digno, por eso decir eso, porque tú no tienes la fuerza que nosotras necesitamos.

—No todo en la vida son combates y luchas, hay cosas más importantes como el amor... Principalmente el amor propio.

—¡Shampoo!

Ambos giramos y vimos a la vieja momia que se acercaba.

—Abuelita.

—Suéltala Mousse —me dijo con mirada seria.

—¿Así que fuiste tú la que la mandó a secuestrar a Saotome?

—Eso es algo que a ti no te importa, ¡suéltala ya! —me volvió a decir. Aflojé mi agarre, por lo que Shampoo se zafó de mis cadenas—. Vámonos ya.

Empezó a alejarse de nosotros, Shampoo me dio una última mirada.

—Mousse —susurró y se fue detrás de su abuela.

Vi como se alejaban y unas ganas inmensas de ayudarla se apoderaron de mí, pues todo indicaba que Shampoo estaba bajo la presión de esa vieja arpía... ¿Debía ayudarla?

Continuará...


	16. capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

_(Ranma)_

Cuando abrí mis ojos, una extraña sensación se apoderó de mí, sentía mi cabeza tan fresca y mis pensamientos tan confusos, era como si en una parte muy en el fondo de mi ser, estuvieran encerrados mis recuerdos, pero estaban tan escondidos que lo único que lograba distinguir era un rostro empañado y confuso, sentía la necesidad de encontrar esos recuerdos pero algo me alejaba de ellos, me sentí desesperado y empecé a toser.

—¿Ranma? ¿Hijo? —me dijo una señora con voz y mirada afligida. Yo simplemente me le quedé observando, para después girar a mi alrededor y ver a varias personas que me observaban con curiosidad.

—¿Estás bien Ranma? ¿Cómo te sientes? —me preguntó un hombre de lentes.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —les pregunté.

—¡Hijo! ¿No me recuerdas? —exclamó la señora de elegante kimono.

—Señora Nodoka, por favor tranquilícese, por favor salgan todos, necesito analizarlo mejor. Mousse ¿podrías quedarte? —pidió el hombre de lentes—. ¿Podrías decirme si recuerdas algo de tu vida? ¿Algún recuerdo que tengas? —me preguntó en cuanto todos salieron, yo solo negué con la cabeza.

—Mousse, necesitamos que Shampoo nos diga que fue exactamente lo que hizo —le dijo el hombre de lentes al hombre que le había pedido que se quedara, ¿serían doctores los dos? Bueno, el segundo hombre no tenía aspecto de ser uno.

—Entiendo, entonces iré a verla, tal vez la vieja momia sepa de qué se trata —respondió el segundo hombre con un semblante serio.

No entendía nada, por lo que oculté mi rostro sobre mis rodillas, me empezaba a doler mucho mi cabeza y lo único que quería era quitarme éste malestar de molestia e incomodidad.

No tenía ni la menor idea de quiénes eran esas personas, las cuales, se veían muy preocupadas por mí, en verdad quería recordarlas pero por más que lo intentaba no lo lograba. Sentía como si tuviera una venda tapando mis ojos, sentía también cierta rabia al recordar la mirada de compasión que me había dado el hombre de cabello largo.

Me recosté para matar ese molesto malestar... Lo único que quería era dormir y no despertar nunca más.

.

.

.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando volví a abrir mis ojos me sentía igual de desorientado a como me sentía antes. Me levanté y me senté en la cama.

—¿Ocurre algo? —me preguntó el hombre de lentes apareciendo en el cuarto

—No, nada —respondí levantando mi rostro.

—¿Sigues sin recordar quién eres? —me volvió a preguntar y yo negué con la cabeza—. ¿Y no te sientes raro? ¿No sientes algo extraño?

—Bueno, solo siento como si mi cabeza acabara de salir del agua, también siento como si una venda estuviera sobre mis ojos, es extraño porque siento como una caja en mi interior que me hubieran quitado.

—Interesante —dijo poniendo una mano en su barbilla.

Me puse a recordar las palabras que había tenido con el otro hombre, algo sobre que una tal Shampoo me había hecho algo.

—¿Quién es Shampoo? —le pregunté.

–Pues ella fue la que...

De pronto una chica de largo cabello morado y cuerpo de infarto, entró para lanzarse sobre mí.

—Ranma, airen, qué bueno que estás bien.

—Oye suéltame —le dije agarrando sus manos para separarla de mí.

—Yo puedo ayudarte a quitarte esa sensación de aturdimiento —me dijo cerca de mi oído.

—¿En verdad? ¿Puedes ayudarme a recordar quién soy?

—Claro, es mi deber, tú ser mi airen y mi deber como tu prometida es ayudarte.

—¿Prometida? —le pregunté sorprendido. Admito que era una chica muy guapa pero algo me hacía sentir una desconfianza hacia ella.

—¡Claro! Vamos, te llevaré para que puedas curarte.

—De acuerdo —dije levantándome.

—¿A dónde vas hijo? —me preguntó la señora del kimono.

—Lo lamento pero necesito ir con ella —respondí dirigiéndome a la salida.

—¡Muchacho! ¿A dónde crees que vas? —me preguntó un hombre con gafas y con turbante en su cabeza.

—Con todo respeto, ¿a usted qué le importa?

—Ranma, hijo, por favor no es buena idea irte con esa chiquilla —me dijo un señor de cabello y bigote largo.

—Yo ni siquiera sé si mi nombre es Ranma o no, necesito averiguarlo.

—Por favor, espera al menos a que llegue Mousse y Akane —me dijo una joven de aspecto tranquilizador y mirada noble.

Detuve mis pasos cuando escuché el nombre de Akane, sentí una corriente eléctrica cuando lo escuché.

—¿Akane? —susurré.

—Vamos Ranma —me dijo la chica de cabello púrpura jalando de mi mano.

Asentí y salí detrás de ella, el hombre de gafas y de bigote nos seguían, mientras gritaban varias cosas que no lograba entender. De pronto esa chica subió a mi espalda.

—Corre más rápido.

—Pero no sé si pueda —le dije girando mi cabeza para poder verla.

—Nos alcanzarán y no podré darte la cura —me dijo.

No lo pensé más y aceleré mi paso, sorprendentemente no me costó trabajo ir a esa velocidad, me sentía liviano como una hoja, así es que empecé a correr con más confianza, pasamos cerca de una pareja que estaba platicando, tuve que esquivarlos para no chocar con ellos, a lo lejos escuché a la chica gritar.

—¡Es Ranma! ¡Y va con Shampoo!

Su voz me resultó extrañamente familiar, iba a voltear pero la chica que iba conmigo me susurró en el oído que teníamos que correr más rápido, por que ellos no querían darme la cura, solo asentí y empecé a correr más rápido, estaba cerca una pequeña zanja, di un gran salto cuando de pronto sentí que algo se enredaba en unos de mis pies.

La caída me tomó desprevenido, por lo que caí boca abajo y la chica cayó encima de mí. Alcé mi vista y me encontré con la mirada felina de un gato gris y muchos gatitos frente a mí. Un escalofrío se apoderó de mí cuando los escuché maullar, sentía como si mi cuerpo se empezara a paralizar, y mi corazón empezó a latir a gran velocidad.

—Ga-gatito —dije totalmente en pánico. El gato maulló y se aventó a mi cara, no pude soportarlo más y empecé a correr moviendo mis manos para poder quitármelo.

—¡QUÍTENMELO! ¡QUÍTENMELO! ¡POR FAVOR AYÚDENME! —gritaba corriendo.

—¡Ranma! ¡Tranquilo! —me dijo aquella voz que me resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero yo solo corría como un loco al grado de empezar a perder la razón... De ahí lo único que sentí fue un gran calor en mi cuerpo y de ahí me perdí en la nada.

.

.

.

Desperté de golpe y me paré, estaba en una habitación que tenía un olor agradable a mis sentidos, ¿qué diablos hacía ahí? Me giré para ver mejor y vi que en la silla que estaba a lado de la cama estaba una chica dormida recargada de un escritorio. La observé con detenimiento, tenía las mejillas un poco sonrojadas a causa de su sueño profundo, un mechón de su cabello corto y azulado le tapaba parte de su rostro, sus labios estaban entre abiertos, era demasiado hermosa para ser verdad. ¿Habría muerto?

De pronto la chica se movió y empezó a despertar, alzó su mirada hacia mí y me observó con asombro.

—Yo... Yo no sé qué hago aquí... Perdona —le dije alzando mis manos.

—¿Ranma? ¿Recuerdas quién soy? —me preguntó clavando su mirada en la mía. Sus ojos eran de un color café obscuro, pero eran grandes y brillantes.

—No —le dije simplemente, ella bajó su mirada triste.

—Bueno, pues yo solamente estaba esperando a que despertaras, ¿necesitas algo? —me preguntó.

—¿Tú quién eres? —le pregunté con mi mirada fija en ella, por lo que se sonrojó por la intensidad con que la veía.

—Yo soy...

—¡Hijo! ¡Por fin despertaste! —exclamó la señora de kimono entrando y abrazándome sorpresivamente.

—Tía, él aún no recuerda quién es —le dijo la linda chica de cabellos azulados.

La señora se alejó de mí y una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla. Un impulso se apoderó de mí y me acerqué para apartarla de su rostro.

—Yo... Lo lamento —le dije rápidamente haciéndole una pequeña reverencia.

—Hijo, no tienes por qué disculparte —me dijo acariciando mi mejilla mientras sonreía.

—¡Akane! ¡Mousse está aquí! —gritó una voz.

—¡Voy! ¡Gracias Kasumi! —respondió la chica de cabello azulado—. Ahora vuelvo tía, necesito hablar con Mousse —dijo saliendo del cuarto.

—¿Akane? —le pregunté deteniéndola de su muñeca, ella se giró a verme y se sonrojó al percatarse de mi contacto—. Gracias por todo —le dije soltándo su muñeca.

—N-no hay de qué agradecer —me respondió con una sonrisa que quedó clavada en mi interior, era como si esa sonrisa tuviera el poder de hacerme elevar hasta el mismo cielo, era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto, aunque tampoco recordaba otra sonrisa igual. Se alejó de mí y salió del cuarto.

Me quedé parado como un tonto viendo la puerta hasta que una pequeña tos me hizo recordar que no estaba solo, por lo que me giré y me encontré con la mirada cálida de esa elegante y hermosa señora.

—Yo...

—No tienes que decir nada hijo, pero me alegra saber que aún después de perder tu memoria todavía sigas recordando el gran amor que sientes hacia Akane.

No supe qué responder a eso, me sentía totalmente confundido, aunque las palabras de la señora tenían razón, era como si conociera a esa chica desde hace mucho, sentía una conexión inexplicable hacia ella, además de que sentía una atracción tan fuerte que me hacía querer recuperar la memoria rápidamente para poder recuperar mis recuerdos hacia ella... Definitivamente ella era la persona que estaba del otro lado de mi hilo rojo.

.

.

.

—Hijo, ¿necesitas algo? —me preguntó la señora de Kimono.

—No, gracias —le respondí sentándome en una silla.

—¿En verdad no puedes recordar nada?

—No, nada.

Bajó su mirada tristemente y se sentó en la cama.

—Tú eres mi hijo —me dijo alzando su mirada hacia la mía.

—Lo lamento pero no lo recuerdo.

—Lo sé, solo quería que lo supieras.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, yo observaba un poco las cosas que esa chica llamada Akane tenía, desde peluches, hasta libros. De pronto mi mirada se centró en una fotografía que estaba sobre la cabecera de su cama, habían varias personas, desde la chica de cabellos púrpura hasta Akane y yo, que estábamos separados por algunas personas.

—¿Quién es Shampoo? —pregunté.

—Bueno, solo sé que es una chica que se hace llamar tu prometida.

—¿Por qué?

—Creo que es por algo de su tribu, me parece que al derrotarla te conviertes en su prometido.

—¿Derrotarla?

—Tú eres el mejor artista marcial del mundo —me dijo con una mirada cargada de orgullo.

—¿Artista marcial? —pregunté sorprendido.

—Así es, tú, junto a Akane son los herederos del combate libre...

—¿Ella también practica artes marciales?

—Sí —me dijo con una sonrisa.

Volví a centrar mi mirada hacia el cuadro, se veía realmente hermosa, solo que su cabello lucía un poco más corto a como lo tenía ahorita.

—Es... Es muy...

—Akane es tu prometida.

—¿Qué? —pregunté parándome.

—Pero ella es en verdad tu prometida, aquella chiquilla, Shampoo, no cuenta como tal, tu única y verdadera prometida es Akane.

—¿Y ella está de acuerdo?

—Bueno... Tu padre y el de ella acordaron su compromiso desde antes de que nacieran, al principio ninguno de los dos estaban de acuerdo, pero con el pasar del tiempo, creo y estoy segura, que ambos sienten algo muy fuerte entre ustedes.

Me volví a sentar y me quedé otro rato en silencio asimilando lo que me acababa de decir. ¿Esa hermosa chica era mi prometida? ¿En verdad?

—Quiero recuperar mi memoria señora —le dije girándome a ella—. Por favor.

—Akane hará hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo, no te preocupes —me dijo tomando mis manos—. Solo una cosa, espero que cuando recuperes tu memoria no vuelvas a hacer el mismo niño inmaduro que eres cuando estás junto a ella.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—A que cuando estás con ella, te la pasas insultándola.

—¡Qué!

—Pero sé que lo haces para ocultar tus sentimientos... Solo trata de ser más amable con ella, ¿de acuerdo?

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando entraron cuatro personas al cuarto, el doctor de lentes, el chico de cabello largo, una chica alta y delgada que no reconocí, también entró Akane, que en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron no pude evitar sonrojarme y bajar mi mirada.

—¿Cómo estás Ranma? —me preguntó el doctor.

—Bien.

—Ranma —me llamó el chico de ojos verdes por lo que alcé mi mirada hacia él—. Ella te hizo el antídoto para que puedas recuperar tu memoria —dijo apuntando a la chica delgada que estaba a lado de él.

—Toma —me dijo la chica dándome una taza con un líquido verde—. Con eso recuperarás la memoria instantáneamente.

Acepté la taza y la sujeté con ambas manos. Me giré hacia Akane y me sonrojé.

—E-este... ¿Akane? ¿Podría antes platicar contigo?

Ella asintió, por lo que todos salieron detrás de la señora que decía ser mi madre, no habría por qué dudar de ella, ¿verdad? En cuanto todos se fueron ella me sonrió.

—Yo... Yo quiero ofrecerte una disculpa —le dije con voz segura. Ella me vio sorprendida, por lo que me acerqué un poco a ella y le tomé ambas manos—. La señora... ¿Es mi madre? —le pregunté para estar seguro.

—Sí —me dijo en un susurro.

—Ella jamás me mentiría, ¿cierto?

—Ella te quiere mucho y estoy segura de que jamás haría algo así.

—Bien, entonces acepta mis disculpas.

—¿Por qué? ¿No entiendo?

—Ella me dijo que suelo ser un poco grosero contigo... Además... Me dijo que tú y yo...

—Ranma no...

—Por favor Akane, no puedo recordar nada acerca de ti, y créeme que muero por saber todo acerca de nosotros. ¿Por qué te insulto? —le pregunté sujetando sus manos para dirigirlas hacia mi pecho.

—No te sientas culpable de nada, los dos solemos molestarnos todo el tiempo, tal vez mi tía exageró.

—Como sea, quiero decirte que lamento todo lo que te haya dicho, tal vez mi madre tiene razón y lo hago por defensa —dije sintiendo como se estremecía un poco—. Solo quiero que sepas que siento algo especial por ti, siento una conexión especial contigo... Tal vez estoy mal pero... Estoy totalmente seguro que tanto mi yo de ahora como el que está dentro de mí, siente algo muy especial por ti, así es que te pido una disculpa en nombre de los dos.

—Ranma —susurró Akane con su mirada fija en mí.

—Yo... —dije bajando mis pupilas hacia sus labios—. No sé qué es lo que tengamos, pero recuerda que si me gustas en este momento, me seguirás gustando siempre.

No lo pensé más y acerqué mis labios a los de ella, fue solo un pequeño toque entre nuestros labios, en el cual ella cerró sus párpados y suspiró. Por lo que armándome de más valor, tomé sus mejillas entre mis manos y entre abrí sus labios para poder succionar su labio inferior, era una sensación increíble, no quería dejar de besarla pero también quería recuperar mi memoria en cuanto antes, por lo que con mucho esfuerzo me alejé de ella y la observé maravillado.

—Ni la muerte misma me hará dejar de sentir esto que siento por ti... No lo olvides —le dije agarrando la taza y tomándome todo el líquido que había dentro.

Continuará...


	17. capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

_(Mousse)_

Me sentía bastante cansado, había sido una larga noche, lo único que quería era dormir por muchas horas, sin embargo habían varias cosas que rondaban por mis pensamientos que me impedían cerrar mis ojos.

Después de a ver dejado libre a Shampoo me había ido a casa de los Tendo para ver cómo seguía Ranma. Akane me había dicho que había logrado tranquilizarlo y que se encontraba dormido, y que lo más seguro era que despertara hasta mañana, por lo que acordamos idear un plan para ver qué hacíamos sobre el antídoto y la condición de la vieja momia. Por lo que me había retirado a la casa del doctor, el cuál, después de contarle todo lo sucedido se retiró a dormir.

Por lo que ahora, me encontraba pensando en la mejor solución, pues no tenía ganas ni ánimos para ir a hablar con la anciana para hacerla cambiar de opinión respecto a la condición que le había dado a Akane. No sé qué otras intenciones ocultaba, pues podría jurar que tramaba algo más. Shampoo también podría estar involucrada en todo ésto, tal vez incluso ella había ideado el plan, con esas dos podía esperar cualquier cosa. Lo mejor era dormir y esperar hasta mañana y encontrar, junto con Akane, una solución.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano salí del consultorio a casa de la familia Tendo, entre más rápido solucionáramos esto, mejor.

Iba a paso rápido cuando de pronto alguien gritó mi nombre.

—¡Mousse!

Me giré para ver quién me llamaba y grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Kiara, una chica perteneciente a la tribu amazona. Ella había sido una buena amiga mía, sin embargo debido a todas las circunstancias por las que había pasado me había alejado de ella, por lo que se me hacía raro verla aquí en Japón. Ella era una excelente luchadora, casi tan buena como Shampoo, pues su madre había sido una de las mejores en su tiempo, además que no recordaba lo linda que era. Tenia los ojos de color negro, era alta y delgada, su cabello largo con destellos cafés, estaba atado a una alta coleta, su mirada seguía siendo la misma, llena de seguridad y calidez, sus labios delgados sonrieron para dejarme ver una dentadura blanca y perfecta, parecía que mi presencia la había sorprendido.

—¿Mousse? ¿En verdad eres tú? —me preguntó en nuestra lengua natal.

—¿Kiara? —inquirí igual de sorprendido.

Ambos nos veíamos fijamente, hasta que ella dio un paso hacia mí para clavar sus negras pupilas en mis ojos.

—Definitivamente eres tú, ¡Mousse! ¡Qué alegría encontrarte! —dijo para después lanzarce a mis brazos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté tomándola de sus hombros para poder verla mejor.

—Vengo por asuntos oficiales. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Y tus lentes? Pensé que nunca te vería sin ellos.

—Es una larga historia —le respondí sonriendo.

—¿Y cómo has estado? Hace siete años que no nos vemos, hay mucho que contar —me dijo tomando mi mano para que nos sentáramos cerca de una banca que estaba a un lado de una casa—. Cuando regresé de mi entrenamiento ya no estabas, dicen que te fuiste detrás de Shampoo, ¿es verdad?

—Es verdad, la seguí hasta aquí.

—¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarla? Precisamente es por ella que me encuentro aquí.

—¿Por qué?

—Su partida ha tardado más de lo estipulado, a fracasado y es hora de que regrese.

—¿Fracasado?

—Mira, yo no sé qué relación tengas con ella, pero según nuestros informes, ella vino buscando a un hombre que logró derrotarla. Aunque él no pertenezca a nuestra tribu, Colagne logró estipular un acuerdo, acuerdo que ha terminado, pues no ha logrado casarse con él. Por lo que he venido con orden oficial para que tanto ella como su abuela regresen a China para cumplir el castigo de su falta.

—¿Castigo?

—No cumplió con el acuerdo, sabes de sobra que todo el consejo es muy estricto cuando a nuestras leyes se refiere, por lo que es hora de hacerlas regresar.

Me quedé un tanto sorprendido por todo lo que me acababa de enterar, pues no tenía ni idea que la vieja momia había acordado algo con el consejo.

—¿Eres del consejo? —le pregunté girándome hacia ella para verla a los ojos. Ella asintió sonriendo

—Cuando mi madre murió, hace tres años, todo el consejo votó por mí para ser su sucesora.

—Lamento la pérdida de tu madre, pero te felicito por tu cargo.

—También nos hemos preguntado por ti... Tu mamá ha estado muy preocupada.

Sentí cierta culpa cuando mencionó a mi madre, tenía razón, era un mal hijo.

—Lo sé, pero he tenido algunos problemas que resolver.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes con Shampoo?

—Nada, de hecho yo acabo de llegar, me fui por un año a entrenar y prácticamente acabo de volver.

—¿Entonces no sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Colagne y a su nieta? ¿Sabes si al fin logró casarse?

—Ellas tienen un restaurante cerca de aquí, ahí estarán. No a logrado casarse... Ni lo logrará nunca —dije seguro.

—¿Él no la quiere? ¿Entonces por qué la derrotó?

—Porque él no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía, además tengo entendido que cuando la derrotó fue más un accidente o algo así, realmente no tenía ni idea de nuestras costumbres. Además él está comprometido con alguien más —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—Vaya —dijo pensativa agarrando su barbilla—. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas. ¿Podrías llevarme con ellas?

—Creo que antes debería de contarte algunas cosas más, pero necesito que me acompañes a un lugar para que veas algo —le dije parándome y ofreciéndole mi mano.

—¿Es sobre Shampoo?

—Sí, déjame mostrarte la última cosa que han hecho para obligar al pobre infeliz a casarse con ella.

.

.

.

Durante el camino pude contarle algunas de las cosas que había hecho, todo sobre sus embrujos y hechizos para manipularlo y lograr su cometido, le conté también lo que había pasado, le tuve que decir que su intención era hacerme perder la memoria a mí, pero que el muy tonto de Ranma se había interpuesto y que ahora él, era el que se encontraba sin recordar nada, por lo que ahora, seguramente ellas sacarían algún provecho.

—Está loca, no puede hacer esas cosas, Colagne lo sabe perfectamente.

—A ella nunca le ha importado, a utilizado varios trucos para separarlos —dije refiriéndome a Akane y Ranma.

—Puedo resolver el problema de su memoria sin necesidad de que utilicemos el antídoto que ella le dio.

—¿En verdad puedes hacerlo? —le pregunté deteniéndola de su brazo.

—Claro que puedo, te sorprenderá todo lo que he aprendido para ser una buena sucesora de mi madre —me dijo con mirada orgullosa.

—Llegas en un excelente momento —le dije sonriendo.

—Me alegra a verte encontrado —me dijo poniéndo una mano en mi rostro.

Nos quedamos así unos segundos, en los cuales pude sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo, me sumergí en sus ojos, en su calidez y su brillo, instintivamente bajé mi mirada hacia sus labios, los cuales tenían una hermosa sonrisa.

—Yo también me alegro de verte Kiara —le dije sujetando la mano que tenía sobre mi mejilla.

—Mousse.

Me giré para ver quién había dicho mi nombre y vi al doctor Tofú que se acercaba a nosotros.

—Doctor.

—¿Vas a la casa de Akane? —me preguntó en cuanto estuvo frente a mí.

—Sí, déjeme presentarle a Kiara, ella es del consejo de nuestra tribu amazona —dije señalándola.

—Un placer conocerla —le dijo haciéndole una pequeña reverencia—. ¿Es usted del consejo de la tribu de Shampoo? —preguntó sorprendido el doctor.

—Hablame de tú por favor, puedes decirme Kiara. Y sí, pertenezco al consejo de las amazonas.

—Eres muy joven para ser parte de un consejo, pero escuchándote hablar perfectamente nuestro idioma puedo comprender por qué formas parte de él.

—Él es el doctor Tofú, médico de la familia Tendo —le dije a ella en japonés sonriéndole—. Ella podrá ayudarnos a curar a Ranma —le dije al doctor.

—Pues debemos apresurarnos, no sabemos si tendrá efectos secundarios.

—No los tendrá —dijo Kiara—. No fue una dosis tan fuerte la que le dieron, ya que de ser así no hubiera despertado hasta hoy, pero mejor vamos, después tengo otras cosas pendientes por hacer.

Asentí y le indiqué que caminara ella primero, por lo que después la seguimos el doctor y yo.

Cuando llegamos al dojo, Kasumi fue la que nos recibió.

—Ho-hola Ka-kasumi —le dijo riendo tontamente el doctor.

—Doctor Tofú, Mousse, bienvenidos.

—¿Cómo sigue Ranma? —le pregunté después de hacerle una leve inclinación.

—Todavía no despierta, pero mi tía Nodoka acaba de subir a despertarlos.

—¿Despertarlos? —pregunté confundido.

—Sí —respondió con una sonrisa—. Akane no quiso dejarlo solo, por lo que estuvo toda la noche velando su sueño. Pero pasen por favor —nos dijo con su cálida sonrisa.

—Mi nombre es Kiara, representante de la tribu amazona de China —dijo Kiara haciendo una reverencia.

—Mucho gusto Kiara, yo soy Kasumi Tendo, pero pasa por favor, en seguida llamaré a Akane —dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras—. ¡Akane! ¡Mousse está aquí!

—¡Voy! ¡Gracias Kasumi! —gritó Akane en respuesta.

—Traeré un poco de té, pónganse cómodos por favor.

—Gracias Kasumi —respondimos al mismo tiempo Kiara y yo, ya que el doctor se había quedado observándola como un idiota.

—¿Por qué se comporta así el doctor? —me susurró Kiara.

—Síntoma de idiota enamorado —dije riendo.

—¡Al fin en casa! —gritó una voz que reconocí en seguida.

De pronto aparecieron el señor Tendo y el señor Saotome para ver con sus propios ojos al que acababa de llegar.

—¡Maestro! —exclamaron los dos sorprendidos.

—Al fin en casa —repitió—. ¿Por qué hay tanta gente Soun? —preguntó observándonos. De pronto clavó su mirada en Kiara, y en un parpadeo se aventó a ella, sin embargo Kiara reaccionó a la velocidad de la luz y lo noqueó con un solo golpe.

—¡Vaya, qué fuerte eres! —exclamó sorprendida Kasumi, que había regresado al escuchar la voz del maestro.

—Lo lamento —dijo Kiara levantándose para ir a revisar al maestro.

En ese momento Akane bajó y nos observó.

—¡Maestro! ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó.

—Fui yo, lo lamento de verdad, pero él se lanzó sobre mí —dijo Kiara acercándose a Akane.

—Ya sabes cómo es el maestro Akane, Kiara solo se defendió —dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa.

—Sí hija —intervino el señor Tendo —. La muchacha solamente se defendió, no hay problema ¿verdad Saotome?

—Así es Tendo, nosotros no nos meteremos en los problemas del maestro —respondió con una carcajada.

—¿Cómo está Ranma? —preguntó el doctor Tofú.

—Está bien, sigue sin recordar nada, pero está bien.

—Akane —dije llamando su atención—. Ella es Kiara y forma parte del consejo de nuestra tribu de amazonas, ella nos ayudará.

Akane se giró hacia ella y la examinó con la mirada, Kiara le sonrió y le hizo una leve inclinación.

—Mucho gusto Akane.

—Eh, sí, igualmente —dijo girándose a mí—. ¿Mousse? ¿Podemos...? —me dijo haciendo una seña hacia su dojo.

—Claro, Kiara, ahora vuelvo.

—Sí, me gustaría ver a ese chico, ¿puedo? —le preguntó a Akane.

—Bueno, pues... ¿Podrías esperar un momento? —respondió.

—Sí claro, Mousse, recuerda que tengo un asunto oficial que atender —me dijo con una sonrisa.

Asentí y le indiqué a Akane que caminara, por lo que ella antes de empezar a caminar le dio una última mirada a Kiara y después se encaminó al dojo. Una vez que estuvimos dentro se giró hacia mí y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Quién es ella? —me preguntó levantando una ceja. Me confundió un poco su pregunta, al darse cuenta de mi confusión suspiró y bajó sus brazos—. ¿Es de confianza?

—Claro que lo es, es amiga mía.

—Pero es amazona.

—No todas son como Shampoo, ella es diferente.

—No sé, no confío en ella.

—¿Por qué? —inquirí confundido.

—Pues... No sé.

—Ella se ha ofrecido voluntariamente a recuperar la memoria de Ranma.

—¿Lo hará sin pedir nada a cambio?

—Por supuesto, ella es alguien muy importante en el consejo, tiene más poder que Colagne.

Akane bajó su mirada y después la alzó clavando su mirada en la mía.

—Lo lamento Mousse, pero comprende que tenga dudas sobre las amazonas.

—Entiendo, pero Kiara es diferente.

—¿Te gusta? —me preguntó sonriendo.

—Es demasiado pronto para hablar de eso, no la veía desde hace siete años —le dije acercándome a ella—. Escucha, creo que mejor debemos de darle ese antídoto a Saotome para después ir a ver a la vieja momia. Kiara ha venido por ellas.

—¿Por qué?

—Su tiempo se ha agotado, necesitamos que Saotome esté bien para que pueda declarar.

—¿Declarar?

—Es un poco largo de explicar, pero ya lo entenderás después. Confía en Kiara, ella nos ayudará.

—De acuerdo —me dijo dándome un apretón en mi mano—. Vamos.

Salimos del dojo, nos encontramos con el señor Tendo y Saotome sentados a un lado del maestro con los ojos cerrados.

—Kasumi está en la cocina junto a esa muchacha, tal parece que fue a preparar el antídoto —dijo el señor Tendo.

Después de unos minutos, Kiara salió con una taza en sus manos, después nos dirigimos al cuarto de Akane para poder darle el antídoto a Ranma.

Cuando entramos, la señora Saotome estaba sentada en la cama, en cuanto Ranma nos observó, posó su mirada en Akane que en cuanto la vio se sonrojó y bajó su mirada.

—¿Cómo estás Ranma? —le preguntó el doctor Tofú.

—Bien —respondió en un susurro.

—Ranma —le dije y el levantó su mirada hacia mí —. Ella te hizo el antídoto para que puedas recuperar tu memoria —dije apuntando a Kiara, y ella le regaló una cálida sonrisa.

—Toma —le dijo acercándose a él para darle la taza—. Con eso recuperarás la memoria instantáneamente.

Él simplemente la aceptó sin decir nada, se veía muy nervioso, parecía como si estuviera luchando contra algo en su interior. Se giró hacia Akane y se sonrojó aún más.

—E-este... ¿Akane? ¿Podría antes platicar contigo? —le dijo viéndola fijamente. Ella asintió un poco confundida, así es que nos salimos para que pudieran hablar a solas.

—¡Maestro no! ¡Por favor!

Escuchamos a alguien gritar cuando salimos del cuarto, después se escuchó una gran explosión. Fui rápidamente en esa dirección y ahí estaba el maestro, bajo él, se encontraba el señor Tendo y el señor Saotome.

—Eso es para que aprendan a respetarme. Pero qué hermosa jovencita —dijo al ver a Kiara.

—Maestro —le dije llamando su atención.

—¿Tú quién eres? —me preguntó analizando mi rostro—. ¡Mousse!

—Sí, soy Mousse y exijo que me diga dónde está el cáliz que hace un año le quitó a Ryoga.

—No sé de qué me hablas muchacho, yo jamás he visto algo así.

—No mienta, sé que usted se la llevó. Dígame ahora mismo dónde está.

—Mide tus palabras muchacho, yo soy el gran maestro Haposai.

—Me importa muy poco quién rayos sea —le dije agarrándolo en un rápido movimiento—. Lo único que quiero es ese cáliz.

—Pues no te daré nada —me dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras me sacaba la lengua.

—Mousse espera —me dijo Kiara haciéndome detener mi puño—. ¿De qué cáliz hablas?

—De un cáliz que un viejo vendedor me vendió —respondí soltando al maestro.

—¿Y tenía algún tipo de poder?

Iba responderle pero Ranma salió corriendo hacia la calle, iba muy rápido que ni cuenta se dio de la presencia del maestro.

—¡Ranma! —le grité en vano, pues ya había saltado la barda.

—¡Suélteme!

Me giré y el maestro estaba encima de Kiara apretando sin ninguna vergüenza sus senos. Avancé rápidamente y lo agarré del cuello de su ropa.

—Esta vez no se lo perdonaré.

De un puño logré mandarlo lejos de ahí. Me giré a Kiara que estaba observando a Akane.

—Akane, ¿qué pasó con Ranma? —le pregunté y ella solo bajó su mirada.

—Él... Él ya recuperó la memoria.

—Me tengo que ir ya y necesito a ese chico para que testifique —dijo Kiara.

—Iré por él —dije.

—¡No! —exclamó Akane deteniéndome.

—¿Por qué?

—Solo déjalo por ahora, si me disculpan —dijo saliendo de la casa.

—Mousse, necesito ir a ver a Shampoo, ¿podrías acompañarme?

—Kiara, ¿podrías por favor esperar un rato más?

—¿Por qué? Necesito verlas ya, vengo en un asunto oficial y no puedo tardarme más tiempo.

—Por favor —le dije acercándome a ella—. Te prometo que en cuanto llegue nos iremos al Neko Hanten. Además tú eres parte del consejo y estoy seguro que no pasará nada malo si tardas un poco más.

—¿Y a dónde vas?

—Primero a buscar a Ranma, necesito hablar con él.

—De acuerdo —respondió suspirando—. Pero no quisiera esperar aquí, no me siento cómoda.

—El almuerzo está listo —dijo Kasumi entrando con su habitual sonrisa.

—Nosotros nos tenemos que retirar —le dije.

—¿Y por qué no se retiran después de almorzar? Tía Nodoka está preparando un pastel para Ranma.

—Ranma se fue.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sorprendida llevándose una mano a su mejilla.

—No lo sé, pero iré a buscarlo, pero Akane nos dijo que ya recuperó su memoria.

—Espero que no se hayan peleado —dijo Kasumi suspirando—. Entonces, ¿te quedarás Kiara? Aquí puedes esperar a Mousse —le dijo con su amable sonrisa.

—De acuerdo —dijo Kiara respondiendo su sonrisa.

—Bien, entonces ahorita regreso.

Me di la media vuelta y empecé a correr tratando de encontrar a Ranma, me debía algunas explicaciones.

Continuará...


	18. capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

_(Ranma)_

En el preciso momento en que abrí mis ojos, muchos recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, algunos confusos y otros muy claros, es como si acabara de despertar de un sueño profundo, pero sabía que todo había sido real... ¡El beso! ¿Por qué rayos hice eso?

Mis ojos se abrieron de repente y ahí estaba ella, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, con una mirada que no pude descifrar, pero tenía sus pupilas clavadas en las mías.

—¿Ranma? —me preguntó en un susurro. Acercó una mano hacia mí pero yo me alejé un paso de ella—. Lo entiendo —dijo triste bajando su mano.

—Yo... Akane... Perdóname.

Salí corriendo, no podía quedarme ahí, me sentía totalmente confundido, necesitaba alejarme de ella.

—¡Ranma!

Alguien me gritó pero ni siquiera me detuve a ver quién me había gritado, solo quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Cuando llevaba algún rato corriendo sin ningún destino, paré cerca de un río y me tumbé boca arriba tratando de regular mi respiración. Me tapé mi rostro con ambas manos y di un potente grito de frustración.

¿Por qué rayos la había besado? Debo admitir que es algo que he deseado hacer durante mucho tiempo, tal vez desde que la conocí, sin embargo yo no quería que pasara así, ni siquiera sabía si ella se había o no molestado, incluso puede pensar que me aproveché de la situación. Tal vez no fue una buena idea a verme ido así y dejarla sola, tuve que a verme quedado para hablar sobre esto. Incluso hasta hubiéramos podido aclarar algunas cosas pendientes, pero como siempre huí como un cobarde. No entiendo por qué rayos ella me hace sentir tan inseguro. Creo que lo mejor es volver y aclarar esto, se supone que antes de que pasara todo esto yo estaba totalmente decidido a luchar y pelear por ella, no puedo acobardarme ahora, no cuando Mousse está intentando arrebatarla de mi lado, además... ¿A quién engaño? No me arrepiento para nada el a verla besado.

Toqué mis labios con mi mano izquierda y sonreí... Lo había hecho, eso que siempre he deseado hacer lo había logrado por fin. No era momento de comportarme como un cretino y un cobarde, Ranma Saotome no era un cobarde.

—¡Ranma!

—¡Mousse!

—¿Por qué rayos te fuiste tan de repente? He estado como un idiota buscándote —me dijo molesto.

—¿Qué rayos quieres? —inquirí también molesto.

—¿Por qué te interpusiste cuando Shampoo lanzó su ataque hacia mí?

—No lo sé —dije sinceramente, ya que en verdad no sabía el por qué lo había hecho.

—Necesito que vengas conmigo.

—¿Para qué? —le pregunté alzando mi mirada hacia él.

—Tal parece que al fin podrás deshacerte de Shampoo.

—Shampoo —dije apretando mis puños—. ¿Y tú me ayudarás? —le pregunté con ironía.

—No, yo no lo haré, pero alguien más sí.

—No necesito la ayuda de nadie.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Akane?

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunté.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Por qué te fuiste tan de repente?

—Eso es algo que a ti no te importa —le respondí empezando a alejarme de él.

—¿A dónde vas?

—No tengo por qué responderte.

—¡Maldición Ranma, solo quiero ayudarte!

Me detuve de repente y me giré a observarlo.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Se pasó una mano por su rostro en señal de frustración y suspiró.

—Que quede claro que no lo hago por ti, si no por Akane.

—¿De qué rayos hablas?

—El consejo de nuestra tribu amazona, mandó a una de sus representantes para llevárselas de vuelta a China.

—¿En verdad?

—Colagne llegó a un acuerdo con el consejo, tú no perteneces a nuestra tribu y no era válido tu compromiso con Shampoo, pero esa vieja arpía logró obtener un plazo para lograr que te casaras con ella.

—¿Entonces todo lo de sus leyes y su tribu era falso? —pregunté molesto.

—Al principio sí, pero te acabo de decir que Colagne llegó a un acuerdo. Pero su plazo terminó y ahora tienen que regresar y cumplir con su castigo.

—¿Las castigarán por eso?

—Así lo estipulan nuestras leyes —me dijo con expresión seria.

—¿En qué te beneficia a ti que yo quede libre de Shampoo? —le pregunté.

—A mí en nada, pero Akane se alegrará en cuanto lo sepa.

—¿Entonces tu intención es quedar bien frente a ella?

—Me importa muy poco lo que pienses. Ahora necesito que testifiques.

—¿Testificar? ¿Sobre qué?

—En lo acordado con el consejo, no menciona nada sobre obligarte a casarte con Shampoo. Y ellas han utilizado varios métodos para intentar forzarte.

—Al fin me desharé de ella —dije en un susurro apretando mi puño—. De acuerdo, vamos.

—Ranma, primero necesitamos aclarar algunas cosas pendientes.

—Tienes razón —dije parándome frente a él—. Ambos queremos a la misma persona y esto no puede seguir así.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, por lo que propongo que sea ella la que decida.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tú...?

—Sí, le he hablado sobre mis sentimientos.

Apreté mis puños y contuve mis ganas de golpearlo y mandarlo lejos de aquí. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer eso?

—¡Es mi prometida! ¡No tenías ningún derecho!

—Te recuerdo que tú jamás has admitido que ella sea tu prometida.

—Ese es mi problema.

—Te equivocas —me dijo acercándose más a mí, por lo que nuestras miradas quedaron clavadas fijamente—. Akane me interesa y si tú no estás dispuesto a pelear por ella yo sí.

—Yo también lucharé por ella, puedo incluso acabar contigo en este momento.

—Ya te dije que lucharé por ella pero no de esa forma —me dijo girándose—. Pero de esto hablaremos luego, por ahora necesito que vengas conmigo.

—Mousse —dije y él se giró hacia mí—. Akane es lo que más quiero, que no te quede duda que haré lo que sea por ella.

—Y tú no olvides que lo que tú más quieres, es lo que yo más quiero —me dijo guiñéndome un ojo mientras empezaba a caminar.

.

.

.

Maldito cretino, ¿por qué tuvo qué volver? Se hubiera quedado en donde quiera que estuvo entrenando, solo vino a complicarme las cosas, ¿y todavía se atrevía a decirme que me ayudaría con Shampoo? Sí mi viejo no me hubiera llevado de entrenamiento y no me hubiera alejado tanto tiempo de ella tal vez ya hubiéramos progresado más. Pero al menos yo ya la besé, solo me restaba hablar con ella sobre eso.

—Happosai regresó —dijo Mousse sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Eso quiere decir que estás enterado que fue él el que se quedó con esa copa —inquirí.

—Sí, le pregunté sobre ella pero me dijo que no me diría nada.

—Eso tiene fácil solución —dije confiado.

—Me alegra oírte decir eso, ya que es responsabilidad tuya entregármela nuevamente.

—Lo haré, te la daré.

Mousse detuvo sus pasos y se giró hacia mí, alzó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado.

—Vaya, jamás me imaginé que dirías eso.

—Si quiero terminar con todo esto debo de hacerlo, jamás debí aceptar esa copa, así es que supongo que te debo una disculpa por eso.

—Supones bien.

—Lo lamento, lamento todo, pero también debes de admitir que tú tenías algo de culpa por todo lo que pasaba. Siempre me atacabas sin razón alguna solo por que Shampoo quería siempre estar pegada a mí.

—Sí, lo sé, estoy consciente de que yo tuve gran parte de culpa por todo.

—Creo que también te debo las gracias —dije dando un paso hacia él—. Me has ayudado en algunas ocasiones, fuiste de gran ayuda en Jusenkyo, jamás te he agradecido así es que creo que ésta es una excelente ocasión. Gracias.

—Supongo que de nada.

—La verdad yo sí te consideraba un amigo —le dije con sinceridad.

—Creo que yo también, aunque si fueras menos como eres, me caerías un poco mejor —me dijo sonriendo.

Sonreí también pero después mi expresión cambió a una mirada seria. Mousse se giró al observar mi mirada.

—Akane, ¿pasa algo?

—No, yo... Yo solo salí a entregar un trabajo a la escuela —dijo bajando su mirada.

—Nosotros nos dirigíamos a tu casa, Kiara necesita a Ranma.

—¿Akane? ¿Podemos hablar? —le pregunté y ella alzó su mirada.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó molesta.

—Creo que sabes perfectamente para qué —le respondí seriamente sin apartar mi mirada de la de ella.

—De acuerdo.

—¿No podrían hablar más tarde? —preguntó Mousse—. Kiara me pidió no tardar.

—Sí, creo que podemos hablar más tarde —dijo Akane.

—Pero...

—No se diga más, vamos —dijo Mousse empezando a caminar tras Akane.

¿No quiso hablar conmigo? ¿Estaría molesta por lo que pasó?

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos al dojo, Kasumi estaba tendiendo ropa, y junto a ella estaba una chica alta de cabello largo recogido en una coleta. Ambas giraron su mirada hacia nosotros y esa chica alta nos sonrió, la verdad era muy bonita, su vestimenta era similar a la de Shampoo, solo que menos provocativa, sus ojos eran negros pero su mirada era cálida.

—Mousse, tardaste —dijo hablando en perfecto japonés.

—Lo lamento, pero podemos ir ya a ver a Colagne y a Shampoo.

—Primero tengo que presentarme, yo soy Kiara y formo parte del consejo de la tribu amazona de Shampoo. Tú eres Ranma Saotome, ¿cierto? —me dijo parándose frente a mí, por lo que yo solo asentí—. Según lo que me ha dicho Mousse, tú no tenías ni idea de lo que hacías cuando la derrotaste, ¿cierto?

—Si lo hubiera sabido antes jamás lo hubiera hecho, yo simplemente defendí a mi prometida —dije girándome hacia Akane, que se sonrojó fuertemente en cuanto nuestras miradas hicieron contacto.

—Bien, entonces vamos. Akane, necesito que nos acompañes.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sorprendida.

—¿No eres tú la prometida de Ranma? —le preguntó Kiara.

—Bueno sí, pero por decisión de nuestros padres.

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, yo había admitido que ella era mi prometida, ¿y ella decía que solo lo era por decisión de nuestros padres?

—Aún así necesito que nos acompañes —dijo Kiara volteando a verme—. Ranma, en tus manos estará el deshacer tu compromiso con Shampoo —dijo empezando a caminar a la salida. Mousse nos dirigió una última mirada antes de salir tras Kiara.

—Ranma yo...

—No es necesario que digas nada.

—¡Escúchame antes de sacar tus conclusiones!

—Bien, te escucho.

—¿Podríamos hablar después? —dijo observando a Kasumi, quien seguía tendiendo la ropa mientras tarareaba una canción.

—De acuerdo, ahora si me permites, necesito ir a deshacerme de Shampoo —dije caminando hacia la salida.

Cuando salí del dojo mi madre venía llegando de hacer unas compras.

—¡Ranma! ¡Hijo! —me dijo aventándose a mis brazos.

—Mamá —le susurré respondiendo su abrazo.

—¿Me recuerdas? —preguntó alzando su mirada hacia mí.

—Sí, lamento todo esto —le dije sonriendo.

—¿A dónde vas? —me preguntó al separarse de mí.

—Necesito resolver un asunto pendiente.

—¡Akane! ¡Hija! ¿Acompañarás a Ranma?

Yo ni siquiera me giré a verla, me había herido bastante y no quería decir algo que empeorara las cosas.

—Sí —respondió en un susurro.

—Volveremos más tarde —le dije.

—De acuerdo, me ofrecí a preparar la comida en agradecimiento por a verte cuidado toda la noche, en especial gracias a ti querida.

—No fue nada tía.

—Lamento interrumpir pero debemos apresurarnos —dijo Mousse acercándose a nosotros.

—Está bien, nos veremos después madre.

—En seguida regresamos —dijo Akane empezando a caminar para alcanzar a Kiara.

Suspiré y no me quedó de otra más que caminar tras Mousse. ¿Por qué siempre se me complicaba todo?

Continuará...

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

_¡Hola!_

_Estoy trabajando ya en el final, creo que ya es hora de ponerle un fin, así es que éstos serán los últimos capítulos. No sé cuántos me falten exactamente, pero trabajaré ya en darle un final._

_Gracias por todo su apoyo y sus lindos comentarios._

_Sin nada más que agregar me despido._

_Desde muy muy lejano, LUZ. _


	19. capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

_(Mousse)_

Cuando llegamos al Neko Hanten estaba cerrado, esta vez no podía meterme por la puerta trasera, así es que tuve que tocar. Kiara y Akane estaban tras de mí y Ranma se había quedado más atrás, que desde que salimos se veía molesto. Akane se veía con expresión triste y también había venido todo el camino callada. ¿Qué habría pasado ahora?

—¡Mousse! —exclamó Shampoo sorprendida en cuanto me vio, pero después su expresión cambió a una de disgusto—. ¿Qué hacer ustedes aquí?

—Vengo en representación del consejo. Qué gusto verte de nuevo Shampoo —dijo Kiara parándose frente a mí.

—¿Consejo? ¿Tú eres del consejo? —preguntó sorprendida.

—¿Está Colagne?

—¿Eres del consejo? —insistió Shampoo—. ¿Airen? ¿Qué hacer aquí? ¿Y tú? —preguntó analizándome con la mirada.

—Yo solo vine a dejar a Kiara, tus problemas no me interesan en lo más mínimo, así es que mejor me voy.

—Mousse espera, te necesitaré aquí —dijo Kiara.

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

—Tú eres un testigo clave.

—¿Testigo clave? ¿Eso quiere decir que tú...? —dijo Shampoo dándome una mirada triste.

En cuanto Kiara iba a entrar en el restaurante, Shampoo se interpuso en su camino para impedirle el paso, sin embargo Kiara en un rápido movimiento la agarró de su cuello y la estampó en la pared.

—Escúchame bien Shampoo —le dijo sujetándola. Mientras que nosotros nos quedamos sorprendidos por su rápida reacción—. He tenido que viajar desde muy lejos por tus estupideces, esto es algo sumamente ridículo, sin embargo como miembro del consejo es mi responsabilidad llevarte de vuelta para que tanto tú, como tu abuela, cumplan con lo acordado —dijo soltándola.

En cuanto Shampoo quedó libre, ésta tomó impulso y se aventó sobre Kiara, pero ella la esquivó por apenas unos centímetros, Shampoo se levantó de un salto y volvió a lanzarse sobre ella, pero yo salté y la agarré de sus manos haciendo que cayera sobre ella.

—Shampoo detente —dije—. No compliques más las cosas.

—Mousse, déjala —me dijo Kiara.

Me levanté junto con ella y la solté, Shampoo fulminó con la mirada a Kiara para después darme a mí una mirada de desprecio.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —dijo la vieja momia saliendo de la cocina—. ¿Kiara? —preguntó sorprendida.

Kiara se paró frente a ella y le dio una leve inclinación.

—Vengo en representación del consejo, tu acuerdo ha perdido validéz, ya que tu nieta aún no ha logrado su propósito.

—¿Por qué nadie me avisó que tú formabas parte del consejo? —dijo la vieja momia molesta.

—Como bien sabes, no es nuestra obligación venir hasta acá para decirte sobre los acuerdos a los que hemos llegado.

—¡Pero yo también formo parte del consejo!

—Pero no has cumplido con tus obligaciones, has estado aquí por dos años, has desperdiciado dos años los cuales pudiste utilizar para entrenar a las nuevas generaciones, generaciones que han nacido bajo un matrimonio estipulado por nuestras leyes. Matrimonio que tu nieta no ha podido cumplir.

—¡Llegamos a un acuerdo!

—Tu acuerdo terminó, el plazo estipulado ha caducado, además tengo testimonios que me han dicho que has utilizado métodos prohibidos.

Colagne se giró hacia nosotros.

—Veo que Mousse no ha perdido el tiempo.

—¡Tú, vieja arpía! —dijo Ranma acercándose a ellas—. ¡Todo este tiempo han estado molestándome con sus hechizos y embrujos! Estoy cansado de toda está situación, así es que estoy dispuesto a testificar o lo que sea para que las alejen de mi vida.

—¡Airen! —exclamó Shampoo lanzándose sobre él—. No puedes hacerme esto, tú ser mi airen.

—Yo no formo parte de tu tribu ni de tus leyes, te he dicho miles de veces que nunca me casaré contigo —dijo agarrándola de sus manos para apartarla de él.

—Es necesario que se presenten frente al consejo, con todo esto a quedado muy claro que Shampoo y tú han fracasado, y sabes lo que eso significa.

—¡No! ¡No nos pueden hacer eso! —exclamó Colagne.

—¡No! ¡Me niego! —dijo Shampoo con expresión asustada. Se giró a verme y se lanzó a mí abrazándose a mi cuerpo—. ¡Mousse, por favor ayúdame!

—Tienen dos días para presentarse al consejo —dijo Kiara con firmeza—. Ranma Saotome, quedas libre de cualquier compromiso con Shampoo.

Ranma sonrió y se giró hacia Akane para abrazarla, lo cual la sorprendió, ya que se ruborizó. Shampoo también los observaba, sentí que su cuerpo se empezaba a estremecer, estaba a punto de agarrar sus manos para alejarla de mí cuando ella lanzó un puñal sobre Akane.

Todo pasó muy rápido, Shampoo lanzó un puñal que estaba sobre la mesa que estaba tras de mí, Ranma en un movimiento rápido se paró frente a Akane, por lo que el puñal se clavó en su espalda. Yo corrí hacia Ranma para detener su caída, Kiara sujetó a Shampoo de ambos brazos y la tiró sobre el suelo para inmovilizarla.

—¡Ranma! ¡No, Ranma por favor no me dejes! ¡Ranma! —gritaba Akane.

—Akane tranquilízate —le dije agachándome a su lado para ver si todavía respiraba. Sus signos vitales estaban débiles pero aún respiraba—. Tengo que ir por el doctor, no podemos moverlo —dije levantándome. Akane se arrodilló cerca de él tratando de controlar sus lágrimas.

—¡Ve Mousse! ¡Por favor apresúrate!

Asentí y me giré hacia Kiara, ella solo asintió, pues tenía sujetada a Shampoo, la cual parecía estar en shock.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer nada —exclamé viendo fijamente a Colagne. Ella no dijo nada, solo me observó.

—No hará nada Mousse, sabe que si hace algo más puede ser peor para ella —dijo Kiara.

—¡MOUSSE VETE YA! —gritó Akane.

Salí rápidamente y corrí con todas mis fuerzas, tenía que llegar cuando antes con el doctor, Ranma tenía los minutos contados, tenía que apurarme.

—¡Mousse! ¿Qué pasa? —me dijo Ryoga alcanzándome.

—¡Ryoga! —exclamé deteniéndome—. Ranma está herido, ve en cuanto antes al Neko Hanten, ve y vigila a la vieja momia.

—¿A Colagne? ¿Ella lo atacó?

—Ve Ryoga, luego te explico, necesito al doctor Tofú.

No esperé a que me respondiera y seguí corriendo al consultorio. Jamás imaginé que pasaría esto, otra vez me encontraba corriendo para salvarle la vida a Saotome. Definitivamente la vida se estaba burlando de mí, sin embargo no me pesaba tanto la idea de ayudarlo, en cierta parte sentía cierta simpatía por él, ya que de no a verse lanzado sobre Akane, sería ella la que estuviera a punto de morir... No, no puedo permitir que Saotome muera, le debo una por a ver salvado a Akane, por lo que empecé a correr como un loco y al fin llegué al consultorio.

—¡Doctor Tofú!

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó saliendo de su recámara.

—Ranma, necesito que venga de inmediato conmigo.

—¿Pero qué ocurrió?

—Shampoo iba atacar a Akane con un puñal pero Ranma se interpuso. Por favor doctor, no hay tiempo que perder.

—De acuerdo, vamos.

Agarró su maletín y ambos salimos corriendo en dirección al Neko Hanten. La verdad el doctor me sorprendió un poco, pues pudo seguir mi paso con gran facilidad. Sabía que era muy bueno, ya que todas las noches se ponía a entrenar muy duramente y gracias a eso pudimos llegar en menos de diez minutos.

Cuando llegamos, Akane seguía sentada a un lado de Ranma, Kiara estaba también a un lado de él, le estaba aplicando una especie de ungüento en su espalda, el puñal ya no estaba dentro de él. Ryoga estaba sosteniendo a Shampoo y Colagne estaba parada cerca de la cocina.

El doctor rápidamente fue a ver a Ranma.

—Le puse una pomada hecha de hierbas que ayudó un poco a detener la sangre —dijo Kiara incorporándose para darle espacio al doctor.

—Muy bien hecho —dijo el doctor inspeccionando la herida—. Parece que no fue una herida tan profunda, y no perforó el pulmón, lo cual es un gran alivio.

—Sí, su pulmón se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, pero la pérdida de sangre lo hizo perder el conocimiento —dijo Kiara con expresión seria.

—Debemos llevarlo al consultorio, aquí no podré atenderlo debidamente. Llamaré a una ambulancia para que pueda venir por él, no es muy recomendable que lo muévamos nosotros.

El doctor se levantó y sin pedir permiso entró en el cuarto que la vieja momia utilizaba de oficina para utilizar su teléfono.

—Shampoo trató de escapar —me dijo Kiara—. Pero gracias a éste chico pude detenerla a tiempo —dijo señalando a Ryoga. Asentí y le dirigí una mirada a Colagne, la cual seguía callada y con expresión sombria.

—¿No dirás nada? —le pregunté.

—Mi nieta a llegado a límites extremos, pero solo estaba tratando de cumplir con las leyes establecidas.

—Mousse —dijo Shampoo llamando mi atención. Me giré a verla y solo la fulminé con la mirada—. Mi intención no era lastimar a Ranma, yo solo quería borrar esa sonrisa estúpida del rostro de Akane.

—Justamente por eso no puedo perdonarte, si tu blanco hubiera sido Saotome no me hubiera importado, pero querías herir lo que yo más quiero.

—Mousse... Yo...

—Tus explicaciones no me interesan, no me interesa absolutamente nada que venga de ti —dije fulminándola con la mirada.

Estaba a punto de responderme pero el doctor salió y se paró frente a Shampoo.

—Lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal Shampoo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Ser accidente.

—¿Accidente? ¡Querías matar a Akane! —exclamó Ryoga.

Akane lanzó un pequeño sollozo, me agaché a su lado y le agarré su mano.

—Te prometo, te juro que Ranma se salvará, ten fe.

Ella solo asintió mientras una lágrima bajaba por su rostro.

La ambulancia llegó y el doctor, Ryoga y Akane se fueron junto con Ranma, yo le prometí a Akane alcanzarla en un rato.

—Bien Shampoo, creo que eso aumenta tu condena —dijo Kiara en cuanto se fueron.

—Podemos llegar a un acuerdo —exclamó la anciana.

—No está en mi poder hacer tratos contigo, para eso necesitas presentarte frente al consejo.

—Pero tú puedes hacerlo también —dijo molesta.

—Claro que puedo, pero no quiero. Mi obligación es llevarlas de vuelta y eso es lo que haré.

—Bien, entonces hablaré con el consejo.

—Tienen 24 horas para salir de aquí, eso sí esa chica no presenta cargos en su contra.

Se dio la media vuelta para salir, Colagne se metió a la cocina molesta, Shampoo estaba con su mirada hacia abajo. Suspiré y salí tras Kiara, pero antes Shampoo me detuvo sujetando mi mano.

—Mousse ayúdame —me dijo abrazándo mi cintura—. Sabes que me obligarán a casarme con un hombre mayor que yo.

—Nada puedo hacer por ti, lo lamento Shampoo.

—Sí puedes, si tú te casas conmigo todo se solucionará.

—Miles de veces deseé eso —dije agarrándola de sus hombros para alejarla de mí—. Ahora es tarde, terriblemente tarde.

—Perdóname Mousse —dijo empezando a llorar—. Me arrepiento de todo, si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás...

—Sí yo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás... Créeme que trataría de no involucrarme contigo.

Empezó a llorar, haciendo que muchas lágrimas salieran de esos ojos los cuales yo tantas veces admiré. Me dio cierta lástima, sin embargo debía ser firme.

—Al menos nunca olvides que yo te quise de verdad, te quise con toda mi alma—le dije en un susurro acercándome a ella para acariciarle su mejilla—. Adiós Shampoo, buena suerte.

Me giré y salí de ahí, no quería caer de nuevo, no quería sentir lástima y compasión por ella.

—¿Pasa algo? —me preguntó Kiara al observarme.

—Solo me estaba despidiendo de Shampoo —dije empezando a caminar.

—Lamento todo esto pero tengo que irme, tengo mucho trabajo.

—Lo entiendo —dije deteniéndome para girarme hacia ella.

—Espero que ese chico se recupere, y espero que tú pronto vayas a la aldea.

—Tengo algunos asuntos que resolver aquí, pero por favor dile a mi madre que estoy bien y que muy pronto la iré a buscar.

—Lo haré, gracias por todo Mousse —dijo dándome un abrazo.

—Te prometo que pronto iré.

—Bien, recuerda que te estaré esperando —me dijo con un guiño—. Hasta luego Mousse.

Se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar, yo solo observé su silueta alejarse de mí, sentía unas ganas enormes de irme con ella, pero Akane me necesitaba, tenía que estar con ella, además Ranma había prometido regresarme esa copa, esa maldita copa que dio el inicio de todo esto, y es por eso que con mayor razón, tenía que recuperarla.

Continuará...


	20. capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

_(Ranma)_

_Ranma, por favor no me dejes, te necesito a mi lado, sin ti, mi vida no tiene ningún sentido, sin ti, los días y las noches no serán iguales... Te necesito más que tú a mí, éste sentimiento que llevo dentro de mi escondido por tanto tiempo me está lastimando profundamente y no quiero que te vayas sin antes decirte qué... Te quiero Ranma, te he querido desde siempre, por favor no me dejes. _

.

.

.

¿Estoy muerto? Esas palabras que escuché, ¿son reales? ¿En verdad Akane me dijo todas esas cosas? ¿Estoy muerto?

¡No! ¡No quiero morir sin antes decirle que yo también la quiero! ¡Akane! ¡Te quiero!

.

.

.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe y me incorporé, el cuello y la espalda me dolían mucho, observé mi cuerpo y solo tenía puesto un short azul, pues tenía una venda cubriendo mi pecho. Mis sentidos empezaron a despertar y observé a mi alrededor. Estaba en mi casa, en mi cuarto, y a un lado de mi cama, en la silla que estaba junto a un pequeño escritorio, estaba mi madre durmiendo.

Me recosté otra vez, ya que sentía un pequeño dolor en mi espalda, empecé a recordar todo lo que había pasado y poco a poco empezaron a llegar los recuerdos. ¿Qué habría pasado con Shampoo? ¿Dónde estaba Akane? ¿Estaría con Mousse? Cerré mis ojos y suspiré, me sentía cansado a pesar de estar acostado.

Volví a abrir mis ojos de repente cuando recordé lo que me había parecido escuchar, ¿había sido una ilusión? Sin embargo tenía las palabras grabadas muy dentro de mí... ¡Akane me había dicho que me quería! Cuando la besé, sentí que toqué el cielo... Moría por verla y tenerla entre mis brazos, quería volver a besarla, quería volver a sentir sus cálidos labios sobre los míos.

—¡Ranma!

Volví a abrir mis ojos y quité mis manos de mis labios. Alcé mi vista y me encontré con la mirada de mi madre.

—¡Mamá!

—¡Oh Ranma! —dijo sollozando mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y ponía una mano en mi mejilla—. Me alegra bastante que hayas despertado.

—¿Cuántos días tardé inconsciente?

—Tres días, que a mí me parecieron años.

Sonreí y le tomé su mano para darle un suave apretón.

—Lamento preocuparte, creo que solo he traído preocupaciones en tu vida.

—Eres mi hijo y nada me alegra más que tenerte a mi lado sin importar nada —me dijo sonriendo.

—¿Sabes qué pasó con Shampoo?

—Akane dice que se fue a China con su abuela... ¡Akane! —exclamó—. ¡Estará feliz en cuanto se entere!

—¿Akane? —inquirí.

—La familia Tendo quería que te quedaras en su casa hasta que te recuperaras, sin embargo preferí tenerte aquí y cuidarte yo misma. Pero Akane a estado todo el tiempo aquí, solo que ahorita se fue a la escuela, tiene mucho trabajo que entregar, sabes que está en juego su beca. Pero prometió regresar más tarde —me dijo con una sonrisa viendo mi sonrojo.

—No entiendo porqué no hizo lo mismo que yo y presentó sus habilidades en las artes marciales. Así su beca hubiera sido pan comido y no tendría que entregar tantos trabajos.

—Akane tiene ciertos problemas de autoestima, ¿lo sabías? Duda de sus capacidades. Y creo que tú tienes cierta parte de culpa.

—¿Yo? —exclamé molesto.

—Ranma, hijo. Sabes que es verdad.

Bajé mi mirada avergonzado y triste.

—Yo jamás quise...

—Tal vez no era tu intención hacerla sentir mal, sin embargo algunas cosas que sueles decir sin pararte a pensar la lastiman. Y no es de hombres hacer esas cosas Ranma.

—Le pediré perdón de rodillas si eso remedia mi error —dije alzando mi mirada hacia ella. Mi madre sonrió y me acarició la mejilla.

—Akane estuvo muy preocupada por ti, ella no merece que la insultes como sueles hacerlo. ¿Quieres comer? —me preguntó parándose.

—Prefiero bañarme primero, si no te molesta.

—De acuerdo, prepararé el baño.

Me dio una última sonrisa y se fue.

.

.

.

Después de terminarme de bañar y de desayunar, alguien tocó la puerta de mi cuarto y por ella apareció Mousse, su cabello lo tenía amarrado en una especie de chongo, solo que tenía cabellos sueltos que lo hacían ver como una estrella de rock o algo así, se veía realmente extraño, todavía no me acostumbraba del todo a verlo así.

—¿Cómo estás? Tu mamá me dijo que al fin habías despertado —me dijo sentándose en la silla que estaba a lado de mi cama.

—Estoy bien, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Te molesta que esté aquí? —me preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Tú y yo somos rivales, no lo olvides —dije clavando mi mirada en él.

—Rivales o no, vengo a darte las gracias y a despedirme.

—¿Qué? —exclamé sorprendido.

—Gracias por a ver salvado a Akane, eso es algo que te agradeceré siempre.

—No tienes absolutamente nada que agradecerme, Akane es mi prometida y la defenderé de quién sea.

—Si no estuviera totalmente seguro de que a tu lado no estaría bien, créeme que la alejaría de ti sin pensarlo... Pero creo que no habrá un lugar más seguro que contigo.

—¿De qué rayos hablas? ¿Te estás rindiendo?

—No, solo que ya no hay nada que pueda hacer... Ganaste y sé admitir mi derrota.

—Sigo sin entenderte.

—Habla con Akane, ella te resolverá todas tus dudas —me dijo parándose—. Me regreso a China.

—¿Y la copa?

—¿Hablas de esto? —me dijo mostrándome una pequeña copa mientras sonreía.

—¿Cómo..?

—Akane te explicará todo.

—¿Pero por qué te vas? ¿Te vas en busca de Shampoo?

Se giró a verme y entrecerró sus ojos.

—No me hagas golpearte Ranma. Me voy a China a ver a mi madre, hace mucho que no la veo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Me paré y me puse frente a él.

—¿Por qué te rendiste con Akane?

—¿Quieres que siga luchando por ella? —me preguntó alzando una ceja.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamé—. Pero habíamos quedado en que ella decidiría —dije bajando mi mirada.

—Tienes razón, pero no me voy para siempre —dijo empezando a alejarse de mí—. Si no haces las cosas bien, volveré a buscarla y te la quitaré.

—Mousse —dije apretando mis puños.

—Tranquilízate Saotome, solo cuida tus pasos y tus palabras. Suerte —me dijo con un guiño y salió de mi cuarto.

.

.

.

Cada vez entendía menos, Mousse me había dicho cosas que no entendía. ¿Se estaba rindiendo? ¿El gran Mousse se estaba rindiendo? ¿Y que eran esas estupideces de que Akane me podría explicar todo? Acaso, ¿Akane lo había elegido a él?

No, no puede ser, él me dijo que yo gané, eso significa qué...

—Ranma, hijo —dijo mi madre cuando me vio bajar—. ¿Qué haces de pie? Tienes que seguir reposando.

—Me siento mucho mejor, además necesitaba salir de ese cuarto.

—Pero Ranma, el doctor Tofú dijo qué...

—Pero ya estoy bien.

—¡Ranma! ¡Qué alegría que ya estés bien! —me dijo mi viejo en cuanto me vio.

—¡Todavía no está bien, debe reposar! —exclamó mi madre molesta.

—Mamá, en verdad estoy bien, soy fuerte como una roca y me curo rápido.

—Está bien, ¿necesitas algo?

—No, gracias mamá. Voy a salir un momento.

—¿A dónde vas? —me preguntó mi padre.

—Yo... necesito ir a ver a Akane.

—Pero ella dijo que vendría más tarde.

—No puedo esperarla, me urge verla. Nos vemos.

Salí corriendo antes de que mi madre me negara salir, necesitaba verla y eso es lo que haría.

Iba caminando por encima de la valla, estaba a punto de llegar a la escuela cuando a lo lejos pude distinguir la silueta de Akane. Llevaba abrazando unos libros, iba platicando con una de sus amigas así es que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Estaba a punto de bajar de la valla para hablar con ella cuando escuché esa risa que tanto odio.

—Jo, jo, jo, jo... Ranma querido, he vuelto por fin, ahora al fin podremos casarnos.

Suspiré con fastidio, tan feliz que fui cuando esa loca no estaba aquí.

—¡Ranma! —exclamó Akane en cuanto me vio y corrió hacia mí.

Kodachi se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, así es que se lanzó sobre ella, solo que yo era muchísimo más veloz que ella, por lo que agarré a Akane de su cintura y la alcé dando un gran brinco, tomé impulso y brinqué sobre un tejado para alejarnos de esa loca. Todavía sentía su aura, así es que corrí más rápido.

Akane había acomodado su cabeza sobre mi pecho y se abrazó a mi cuello como pudo, ya que todavía llevaba los libros.

Corrí hasta llegar a la montaña más cercana, ahí seguro Kodachi no nos encontraría, me subí a un gran árbol y ahí bajé mi rostro hacia Akane, que de pronto se había puesto a sollozar.

—¿Akane? ¿Estás herida? ¿Pasa algo? —le pregunté preocupado mientras la bajaba para inspeccionarla. Ella solo bajó su mirada y negó con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces por qué lloras?

Alzó su mirada mientras pequeñas lágrimas mojaban sus pestañas, de pronto se lanzó sobre mí y me abrazó de la cintura mientras ocultaba su rostro en mi pecho. Me quedé en shock, sus caricias siempre lograban inmovilizarme. Y quedé más inmovilizado cuando ella estiró su cabeza y depositó un suave beso en mi cuello.

—Estaba tan asustada, pensé que no despertarías.

Tuve que parpadear varias veces para despertar y para que mis músculos me obedecieran. Aún podía sentir esa sensación de electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo, al recordar la sensación que sentí cuando posó sus labios sobre mi cuello. Pero luché con mis emociones y pude mover mis manos para poder rodear su cuerpo con mis manos.

—Lamento a verte preocupado —dije estrechándola más junto a mí.

—Sentí mucho miedo.

—Tranquila, todo a pasado, estoy aquí contigo y nunca me iré —dije dándole un beso sobre su suave cabello, aprovechando también para aspirar su dulce aroma.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó clavando su mirada en la mía.

—Estoy perfectamente bien —le respondí sonriendo mientras le acomodaba un mechón de pelo tras su oreja.

—Ranma, creo que tenemos una plática pendiente —dijo haciéndome estremecer, por lo que la solté y me alejé dando un paso hacia atrás—. Bien, entiendo si no quieres hablar sobre el tema.

—Akane espera —dije deteniéndola de su brazo—. Yo... Yo creo que sí debemos hablar.

—Sí.

—Éste... Yo...

No sabía cómo empezar, tenía mi mente totalmente en blanco. Pero no podía quedarme callado como un imbécil.

—Ranma, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó cuando perdiste la memoria? —me preguntó enrojeciendo.

—Sí —dije igual de sonrojado—. Recuerdo... Recuerdo también lo que pasó después.

—¿Te refieres al beso? —me preguntó en un susurro y yo asentí.

Odiaba esto, no puedo creer que aún nos cueste hablar sobre éstas cosas, pero simplemente mis pensamientos no pueden ponerse en orden y mis articulaciones están tan rígidas que me es imposible hacer algo.

—¿Y recuerdas también lo que me dijiste?

¿Lo que le dije? ¿Qué le dije?

—Yo... —dije complétamente rojo, pues recordaba a la perfección mis palabras.

_Solo quiero que sepas que siento algo especial por ti, siento una conexión especial contigo..._ _Tal vez estoy mal pero... Estoy totalmente seguro que tanto mi yo, como el que está dentro de mí, siente algo muy especial por ti, así es que te pido una disculpa en nombre de los dos._

_No sé qué es lo que tengamos, pero recuerda que si me gustas en este momento, me seguirás gustando siempre._

_Ni la muerte misma me hará dejar de sentir esto que siento por ti... No lo olvides._

—No lo recuerdas, ¿cierto? —me dijo con voz triste bajando la vista.

No podía seguir así, si no hacia algo ahora me podría arrepentir después, incluso ésta podría ser mi última oportunidad, debo de recordar que Mousse me amenazó con volver, así es que sin pensar en nada, me acerqué a ella, puse una mano sobre su cintura y con mi otra mano le sujeté su rostro.

—Recuerdo absolutamente todo, recuerdo cada palabra que te dije.

—Ranma. —susurró. Yo bajé mi vista a sus labios, esos labios los cuales me habían llevado al cielo.

—Cuando te vi, supe que eras para mí... Y cuando te besé, sentí que toqué el cielo... Y no me equivoqué porque lo haría de nuevo.

Le agarré su rostro con ambas manos para después estampar mis labios sobre los de ella, que respondió en seguida a mi beso, pasó sus manos sobre mi cintura y me agarró sujetando mi camisa. Yo trataba de memorizar su rostro con mis manos, pues mientras la besaba le acariciaba su cara con mis pulgares.

Fue un beso lleno de amor y pasión contenida, en ese beso nos dijimos todo lo que habíamos callado por mucho tiempo. Sus labios cálidos y dulces eran tan placenteros que me estaba costando trabajo apartarme de ellos, sin embargo la falta de aire nos hizo frenar nuestros besos, por lo cual cuando nos dimos un respiro yo recargué mi frente sobre la de ella, mientras ambos tratábamos de recuperar el aire.

—Ranma —susurró.

—Akane.

Volví a bajar mis labios a los de ella y le di un tierno beso.

—Te quiero.

—Lo sé —respondí sonriendo.

—¿Lo sabes? —me preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Escuché todo lo que me dijiste cuando estaba inconsciente.

—Pero yo no dije nada.

Mi sonrisa se borró de mi rostro, pero ella se empezó a reír fuertemente y me sacó la lengua.

—Tonta —dije abrazándola.

—Ranma, tengo que entregar otro trabajo, así es que me tengo que ir.

—No —le dije volviéndola a besar.

—Mi beca es algo importante para mí y lo sabes.

—¿Podrías perdonar al imbécil de tu prometido?

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Por qué no hiciste la prueba que hice yo para la beca?

—Bueno, pues...

—Si fue por mi culpa, te pido disculpas —dije haciendo la técnica del tigre caído—. Puedes golpearme si eso te hace feliz.

—Ranma —dijo sentándose frente a mí—. ¿En verdad crees que lo hice por ti? No te creas tan importante —dijo sonriendo.

—¿No soy importante para ti?

—A lo que me refiero, es que tus tontos insultos sobre mis conocimientos en las artes marciales nunca me importaron, ni los tuyos ni los de tus tontas prometidas. Yo quiero salir adelante por mí misma, probarme a mí misma hasta dónde puedo llegar, tanto en la vida como en las artes marciales, he estado entrenando un poco en las noches, pero la literatura es algo que me encanta mucho, y para eso necesito más que una beca de artes marciales.

—En primer lugar tú eres mi única prometida —le dije tomando su mano—. Y en segundo lugar estoy muy contento de que no sea por mi culpa.

—También quiero darte las gracias, porque sé que gracias a ti nos permitirán ir a la universidad.

—De hecho es gracias a mi madre, no a mí. Aunque también es de ella la culpa de que nos tengamos que... que casar antes de irnos.

—¿No te quieres casar entonces? —me preguntó clavando su mirada en la mía.

—Claro que quiero —le dije acariciando su rostro con mi pulgar—. Pero ¿no crees que estamos muy jóvenes aún?

—Me alegra oír eso porque quería llegar a un acuerdo contigo antes de ir a hablar con nuestros padres.

—Es verdad, Kasumi me había dicho que querían hablar conmigo. ¿De qué acuerdo hablas? Supongo que se trata de nuestro compromiso.

—Sí, ellos quieren casarnos el mismo día de la graduación. Y yo pensaba romper el compromiso.

—¿Qué? —exclamé parándome.

—Pero ya no la haré —dijo parándose también—. Yo lo pensaba hacer por ti, para que no te sintieras atado a mí. Además Mousse me hizo reflexionar un poco.

¿Mousse? Entonces ese pato sí había estado a punto de quitármela.

—¿Pensabas cambiarme por Mousse?

—¿Qué? ¿De qué rayos hablas? —me preguntó confundida—. No sé qué te habrá dicho Mousse, pero debes saber que jamás pasó eso por mi mente.

—¿Mousse no te dijo nada?

—¿Me tenía que decir algo?

—¿No te dijo que estaba enamorado de ti? —inquirí y ella se sonrojó.

—No, por supuesto que no.

—Pero él...

—Él es un excelente amigo, solo eso, jamás me dijo tal cosa. Me dijo que era una chica linda y de buenos sentimientos, que merecía a alguien que en verdad me valorara, pero nunca me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí.

¡Maldito Mousse! Me tendió una trampa y yo caí, sin embargo gracias a eso ahora Akane y yo podríamos comenzar algo.

—Akane —dije clavando mi mirada en ella—. ¿Crees que yo pueda merecer una oportunidad contigo?

—Eso depende —me dijo sonriendo.

—¿De qué?

—¿Ahora sí estás dispuesto a aceptar que soy tu única prometida?

—En realidad —dije tomando sus manos—. Creo que deberíamos romper ese compromiso. Pero primero escúchame.

—De acuerdo, primero te escucharé —dijo soltando mis manos para cruzarce de brazos.

—Ese compromiso fue algo planeado por nuestros padres y ambos estábamos en desacuerdo con eso, nos obligaron a aceptar eso sin que les importaran nuestras opiniones. En ese entonces lo único que yo quería era seguir entrenando duramente, pero con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que hay cosas mucho más importantes... Tú por ejemplo —dije acercándome a ella para tomarla de su cintura, ella sonrió y pasó sus delgados brazos por mi cuello—. Me niego a volver a perderte por culpa de mi inmadurez, así es que ahora lo que quiero pedirte es que rómpamos ese compromiso.

—Bueno, a decir verdad también quería hacer eso, creo que nunca jamás aceptaré que los demás decidan por mí.

—En ese caso, señorita Akane Tendo, ahora que es usted soltera, ¿acepta ser novia del gran Ranma Saotome?

Ella me soltó y puso sus manos en su boca, pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a empañar sus hermosos ojos.

—Ranma... Yo.

De pronto se lanzó a mis brazos y me besó, yo respondí a su beso y la volví a agarrar de su cintura mientras la alzaba para poder besarla mejor.

—¿Eso es un sí? —le respondí sobre sus labios.

—¿Tú, qué crees?

—Bien, entonces vamos al dojo para entregar tus trabajos pendientes.

—Claro, sirve que les decimos a nuestros padres sobre el rompimiento del compromiso.

—Creo que se molestarán.

—No importa, mientras tú estés a mi lado puedo soportar todo —me dijo volviendo a besarme.

De aquí en adelante todo sería perfecto, no estaba dispuesto a volver a perderla, ésta vez no permitiría que nada ni nadie me alejara de ella... Gracias Mousse, pues lo que tú más quieres, es lo que yo más amo.

Continuará...

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

_¡Feliz cumpleaños a mí!_

_Queridos lectores les cuento que hoy, 22 de mayo, es mi cumpleaños, y nada mejor que celebrarlo con éste nuevo capítulo, ya que jamás imaginé creando historias para ustedes... Los quiero mil._

_El final está cerca así es que si tienen dudas o algo así, pregúntenme._

_Sin nada más que agregar me despido._

_Desde muy muy lejano, LUZ._


	21. capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

_(Ranma)_

—¿Ahora sí me dirás cómo logró Mousse conseguir la copa? —le pregunté a Akane, que venía caminando a lado mío.

—Creo que fue con ayuda de Ryoga.

—¿Eso quiere decir que él y Ryoga están curados?

—Mousse sí, Ryoga no lo sé —dijo con indiferencia.

—Por cierto —dije poniendo mis manos tras mi cabeza —¿Todavía estás molesta con él?

—¿Tú qué crees? —me dijo dándome una rápida mirada.

—¿Sabes? Creo que no estás siendo justa con él.

—Mira Ranma, prefiero no hablar de eso.

Volteé la vista a ambos lados para verificar que no estuviera nadie viéndonos, le tomé su mano y la jalé hacia un pequeño callejón, ahí la tomé de su cintura y la besé. Después de nuestro beso, tomé su rostro con ambas manos para clavar mi mirada en ella.

—Akane, en verdad creo que deberías de darle una oportunidad a Ryoga, además Mousse solo te lo dijo por conveniencia.

—¿Eso crees? Mousse sí es un buen amigo.

—Pues con Ryoga y conmigo no lo fue.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me dijo que te apartaría de mi lado.

—Solo lo hizo por mí.

—¿Por ti?

—Nadie mejor que Mousse puede comprenderme, ambos sufrimos por la misma razón.

—Pero yo siempre he estado enamorado de ti —exclamé un poco molesto.

—¿Y crees que yo lo sabía? Tus palabras no ayudaban mucho.

—Lo sé, lo lamento.

—A lo que me refiero, es que Mousse se portó como un verdadero amigo en éstos días que estuvo de nuevo aquí. Me confesó que tenía planeado utilizarme para vengarse de tí.

—Ese maldito.

—¿Sabes por qué no lo hizo?

—Obviamente porque me tuvo miedo.

—Me dijo que él jamás podría hacer algo para dañarme.

—Mousse jugó sucio.

—Después de todo por lo que ha pasado, está más que justificado. Además gracias a él mi hermana es novia del doctor Tofú —dijo sonriendo.

—¿Qué?

—Como lo oyes, Mousse habló con mi hermana y la verdad no sé que le dijo, pero al siguiente día el doctor Tofú llegó a la casa para ver a Kasumi y después ella me contó que le había pedido ser su novia.

—Bueno, al menos ese pato hizo algo bueno.

—Hizo más que eso —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿De qué hablas?

Akane solo ensanchó su sonrisa y después me sacó la lengua para empezar a correr en dirección al dojo. Su sonrisa me dejó unos minutos en las nubes, así es que salí unos segundos tarde tras ella... Amaba esa sonrisa, amaba a esa mujer.

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos al dojo, Nabiki estaba recargada de la puerta que daba al patio, en cuanto nos vio sonrió.

—Qué bueno que llegan, papá, el tío Genma y tía Nodoka los están esperando.

—¿Por qué no me extraña? —dije molesto.

—Kasumi me dijo que Mousse se volvió a ir, ¿por qué permitiste que se fuera hermanita?

—Yo no lo permití, él se fue solito —le respondió Akane entrando con la cabeza en alto.

La seguí pero Nabiki puso una mano sobre mi hombro para detenerme.

—Más te vale que no la sigas haciendo sufrir, porque si no, créeme que soy capaz de buscar a Mousse.

No le dije nada, solamente la ignoré y entré al dojo, donde mis padres y el tío Soun estaban esperándonos.

—¡Ranma, hijo mío! No sabes cuánto me alegro que te hayas recuperado —me dijo el tío palmeando mi espalda en cuanto entré. Yo solo le sonreí.

—Mi hijo es más fuerte que un roble, Tendo —dijo mi padre agarrando mi hombro mientras se reía fuertemente.

—Akane, hija, necesitamos hablar con ustedes —dijo mi madre.

—Bien, ¿sobre qué? —respondió Akane observando a su padre.

—Este... Hija —dijo nerviosamente el tío Soun.

—Queremos hablar sobre su compromiso —dijo mi madre.

—Como ya habíamos acordado, su compromiso se celebrará el día de su graduación, pero necesitamos que firmen unos documentos del dojo.

—¿Del dojo? —preguntó Akane sorprendida.

—Sí, es un poder que Saotome y yo hicimos para validar nuestro acuerdo.

—¿De qué rayos hablan? —inquirí molesto.

—Llegamos al acuerdo que solo les entregaríamos el dojo hasta que se casaran, y que Ranma sería el heredero único para así, poder llevar el mando del dojo.

—¿Único heredero? —pregunté volteando a ver a Akane—. Jamás nos dijeron eso —dije molesto.

—Bueno, Akane estudiará literatura y no creo que eso le sirva de mucho en las artes marciales —dijo mi padre—. Así es que hemos acordado nombrarte heredero único, siempre y cuando se casen.

—¡Pero qué rayos dices! ¡Eso es chantaje! —exclamó Akane.

—Claro que no, además si ustedes no se casan pronto, el doctor Tofú será el heredero —dijo tío Soun.

—¿El doctor Tofú? —pregunté.

—Sí, el doctor vendrá en la noche a pedir la mano de mi adorada Kasumi —dijo el tío sollozando.

—Y tu padre hizo un documento legal, el cuál estipula que la primera en casarse será la heredera del dojo —dijo mi madre fulminándo al tío con la mirada.

Akane lo volteó a ver con una mirada bastante molesta.

—Papá.

El tío Soun sonrió y se puso tras mi padre.

—Hija... Yo solo.

—¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso? Acaso tú... ¡Tú en lo único que piensas es en tu dojo!

—Hijita...

—¡Desde que hiciste el trato con tío Genma lo único que te ha importado es encontrar un heredero para tu dojo, tanto que has llegado al grado de desederar a tu propia hija!

—Akane, entiendo complétamente tu molestia, pero estoy segura que mi hijo no permitirá ésto.

—La que no permitirá ésto soy yo, el compromiso está roto, Ranma y yo hemos decidido terminar con el compromiso, así es que haz con tu dojo lo que quieras.

Akane salió hecha una furia, ni siquiera me volteó a ver, a pesar de que sus palabras me habían herido un poco, tenía que tratar de comprender su molestia. El tío Soun empezó a sollozar y se acercó a mí.

—¿Tú rompiste con mi hija?

—Fue algo que decidimos los dos.

—¡Pero Ranma! —exclamó mi padre.

—¡Basta! —gritó mi madre—. Ninguno de ustedes tres se ha puesto jamás a pensar en los sentimientos de Akane, siempre decidiendo por ella sin importarles lo que ella piense.

—Pero mamá...

—Guarda silencio Ranma —dijo apuntándome con su katana—. Es hora de que actúes como un hombre, tienes 24 horas para acabar con todo éste lío de tus prometidas, y ustedes —dijo girándose hacia mi padre y el tío—. Intenten arreglar esto antes de que en verdad me enoje.

—Pero señora Saotome, es un documento legal, lo único que podemos hacer es posponer la boda de Kasumi y...

—¿Sacrificar a una de tus hijas por tu dojo? —dijo mi madre interrumpiéndolo.

Yo salí sigilosamente de ahí, tenía que buscar a Akane.

—Ranma —me dijo Nabiki recargada de la pared del corredor.

Me giré a verla y me tomó de la mano para meterme dentro del cuarto que Kasumi utilizaba para guardar las cosas de limpieza, después ella también entró y cerró.

—Nabiki... ¿Qué?

—Escuché todo, ¿es cierto? —me preguntó con expresión seria.

—Si te refieres a lo del documento, sí.

—Maldición —dijo en un susurro—. Necesito que me respondas algo con total sinceridad Ranma —me preguntó clavando su mirada en la mía —. ¿Quieres a mi hermana? ¿En verdad estás enamorado de ella?

Su pregunta me sorprendió, pero si quería empezar a hacer las cosas bien, tenía que empezar por ser sincero.

—Sí —le respondí sonrojándome, pero sin bajar mi vista de la de ella—. Solo que Akane ahorita está molesta.

—Es comprensible, la acaban de deseredar. Pero no te preocupes que yo arreglaré ésto.

—¿Por qué nos quieres ayudar? —le pregunté sorprendido.

—Porque sí, tú solo ve y arregla las cosas con mi hermana —dijo saliendo dejándome solo.

.

.

.

Como era de esperar, Akane se encerró en su cuarto, por lo que cuando salí del armario mis padres me estaban buscando para regresar a la casa, mi padre iba tras nosotros cabizbajo y mi madre iba con expresión seria y molesta, ni siquiera nos dirigió la palabra, simplemente se metió a la cocina.

Yo subí a mi cuarto y me acosté en mi futón, mi espalda me dolía un poco todavía, pero ahora tenía otros problemas en qué pensar.

¿Por qué tío Soun había hecho eso? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió dejar a un lado a Akane? Se supone que ambos éramos los únicos herederos en combate libre, ni Kasumi ni Nabiki se interesaron jamás por el dojo, no sé como al tío se le ocurrió esa idea tonta y absurda. Y ahora Akane quizás me estaba odiando, y con justa razón, pues era como si yo le hubiera quitado el dojo.

—Ranma, te buscan —dijo mi madre haciéndome sobresaltar, ya que entró sin avisar—. Espero y te comportes a la altura de un verdadero hombre.

—¿Ahora qué hice?

—Solo baja y hazlo —dijo saliendo molesta.

¡Genial! Ahora hasta mi madre estaba molesta conmigo cuando yo no había hecho nada.

Bajé a la pequeña sala y ahí estaba Ucchan sentada, que en cuanto me vio me sonrió y se lanzó a mis brazos... Ahora entendía a mi madre.

—¡Ranchan, cuánto me alegro que por fin hayas despertado! —exclamó cerca de mi cuello, por lo que la agarré de sus hombros y la separé de mí.

—Gracias por preocuparte, pero ya estoy bien.

—Eso veo —dijo haciendo una mueca en cuanto la alejé de mí.

—¿Se te ofrece algo?

—¿Acaso no puede venir tu prometida a verte? Me enteré de lo de Shampoo, Mousse me contó todo.

—¿Mousse?

—Bueno, Mousse y Ryoga.

—¿Y que hacían Mousse y Ryoga juntos? —inquirí con curiosidad.

—Es que entre los dos lograron quitarle la copa al maestro Happosai.

—¿Entonces Ryoga se curó? —dije un poco molesto.

—No lo sé, pero Ryoga se fue con Mousse.

—¡¿Qué?!

—También a mí me sorprendió, pero creo que Mousse entrenará a Ryoga.

—¿Ese pato tonto lo entrenará?

—Ya no es ningún pato —me dijo Ucchan sentándose—. Mousse es muy bueno, lo vi pelear contra el maestro y créeme que es muy bueno, no le costó tanto derrotarlo y lograr quitarle la copa.

Me dejé caer a su lado y suspiré con fastidio, no podía ser que Mousse me superara, no podía permitir eso, sin embargo tampoco podía abandonar todo e irme a entrenar, mucho menos ahora que la estúpida graduación estaba cerca, además fue por Akane que accedí estudiar la universidad, solo por ella me iba a ir a estudiar y descuidar mi entrenamiento, pero me dolía tener que hacer eso... Pero estoy seguro que me dolería mucho más dejarla.

—Ucchan, tenemos que hablar.

—Claro Ranchan, ¿dime? —dijo acercándose a mí mientras me sonreía.

—Me he decidido ya y quiero que sepas mi decisión final.

—¿Decisión?

—Sobre mi prometida.

—¡Oh Ranchan!

—He decidido no tener a ninguna prometida, no quiero a ninguna.

—Pero debes elegir.

—Pues eso elijo, ustedes me dijeron que solo yo podía decidir, ¿cierto? —dije con determinación—. Así es que escojo quedarme con ninguna.

—Pero no puedes, tu padre...

—Sé lo que mi papá hizo y estoy dispuesto a remediar eso, pagaré tu carrito de okonomiyakis.

—Pero Ranchan...

—Ukyo por favor, ambos sabemos que esto es imposible, yo solo te quiero como a una amiga y sé que tú también sientes lo mismo por mí.

—Tú qué sabes de mis sentimientos, esto es injusto.

—Antes que te enteres por alguien más, quiero que sepas que le he pedido Akane que sea mi no...

No pude terminar ya que Ucchan me dio una cachetada que me silenció en seguida. Cuando me giré, ella ya se había ido, por lo que ya no pude decirle nada más... Definitivamente éste no era mi día.

.

.

.

Todo el día me la pasé en el pequeño jardín entrenando, tenía bastante rabia acumulada y tenía que relajarme con algo, por lo que no encontré mejor antídoto que una buena dosis de duro entrenamiento.

Tenía muchos problemas en qué pensar, primero y más importante... Akane, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Acceder a casarnos era la mejor solución? Me estremecía en tan solo pensarlo, y no porque no la quisiera, creo que con el paso del tiempo aprendí a diferenciar mis emociones, pues pensar en el matrimonio me daba miedo, ya que todavía éramos muy jóvenes, ni siquiera podríamos comprar una casa o tener un trabajo seguro, casarse era una gran responsabilidad de la cuál no me sentía seguro, además creo que Akane se sentía igual que yo, ella también tenía sueños que quería realizar primero, así es que pensándolo bien, creo que casarnos no sería la mejor solución, porque eso también implicaría ceder a los chantajes de nuestros padres.

Otro problema que también me irritaba y preocupaba era el imbécil de Mousse. ¿Cómo estaba eso de que entrenaría a Ryoga? ¿Desde cuándo ese tonto se había vuelto un experto en artes marciales como para enseñar? Y ese bobo de Ryoga, qué ingenuo. Además ellos ya no tienen la maldición de Jusenkyo, ellos de seguro están curados gracias a esa copa... Gracias a que Mousse logró derrotar al maestro.

Apreté mis puños y alcé mi vista al cielo, las estrellas seguían ahí, brillando a pesar de las adversidades, a pesar del tiempo. Suspiré y decidí que lo mejor sería ir a ver a Akane, por lo que subí y me bañé. Mi madre no me había dirigido la palabra en todo el día, a pesar de que ahora sí era totalmente inocente de todo.

Me puse mi sudadera azul y salí por mi ventana, no quería toparme con mi viejo, ya que él también se veía bastante decaído.

Llegué al dojo y subí a la ventana de Akane, su luz estaba apagada, así es que entré con el mayor cuidado que pude. Cuando estuve dentro, me percaté que no estaba en su cama, ya que aún estaba tendida, ¿dónde estaría?

Estaba a punto de salir cuando escuché la puerta abrirse, rápidamente me escondí tras su puerta en caso de que fuera alguien más, pero por ella entró Akane, que solo traía una toalla puesta. ¡Rayos! Tenía que decir algo antes de que se le ocurriera quitarse la toalla.

—A-Akane.

Ella se giró rápidamente, estaba a punto de gritar pero le tapé su boca con mi mano.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —me preguntó molesta quitando mi mano de su boca.

—Lo lamento, no era mi intención encontrarte así, pero quería hablar contigo.

Ella asintió y se apretó la toalla sobre su pecho, rápidamente bajé mi mirada, no quería hacer una estupidez.

—Bien —dijo pasando cerca de mí para cerrar su puerta con seguro—. Ahora por favor gírate y no voltees.

Obedecí y me puse cerca de la ventana, le di la espalda y cerré con fuerza mis ojos. ¡Malditas hormonas! Traté de relajar mi mente y no pensar en nada, suspiré pero creo que fue peor, ya que el cuarto estaba lleno de su dulce fragancia.

—Puedes voltear —susurró después de unos terribles segundos de agonía.

Cuando giré mi vista ella estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, tenía puesto su pijama, que constaba de una ligera blusa de tirantes color azul y un short amarillo, pero cuando se sentó se cubrió su cuerpo con una sábana. Respiré hondo, jalé su silla y la puse frente a ella para sentarme, tomé sus manos entre las mías y las llevé a mis labios para darles un suave beso.

—Gracias —dije.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañada.

—Por no a verme golpeado con tu mazo —le dije clavando mi mirada en ella mientras le sonreía, ella también sonrió, quitó una de sus manos de las mías para acariciar mi mejilla.

—La que debería disculparme soy yo. En la mañana te dejé sin decirte nada, pensé que estarías molesto conmigo.

—Claro que no tengo porqué enojarme contigo, yo actuaría de la misma forma que tú.

—Gracias por entenderme.

—Por eso vine, para que pensáramos en algo.

—Está bien... Pero primero...

Quitó la sábana que cubría su cuerpo y de un movimiento se sentó a ahorcadas sobre mí, pasó sus brazos por mi cuello y me besó. Yo inmediatamente puse mis manos sobre su cintura, la apreté más cerca de mí mientras respondía a su beso con desesperación. Subí mis manos a su espalda y me percaté que no tenía puesto el sujetador, así es que volví a bajar mis manos a su cintura y ahí hundí mis dedos para que no hicieran un mal movimiento.

—Extrañé tus besos —me dijo sobre mis labios. Aproveché y me atreví a morder suavemente su labio inferior.

—Yo también, pero por favor, ¿puedes bajarte?

—¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta? —me dijo levantándose, pero antes la tomé de su mano y la volví a sentar sobre mí.

—No pero... Creo que puedes entender.

Ella enrojeció cuando entendió mis palabras, así es que se levantó y se sentó cubriéndose nuevamente con la sábana.

—Lo lamento —dijo en un susurro mientras se sonrojaba.

—Creo que es algo en lo que tendremos que trabajar —dije acariciando su mejilla—. ¿Estás bien?

—Pues sí, supongo que sí —dijo tomando mi mano que estaba sobre su mejilla para darle un beso—. Mousse nos ayudará.

—¿Mousse? —exclamé molesto mientras me paraba.

—Sí, fue idea de Nabiki —dijo viéndome con una ceja alzada—. ¿Por qué te molestas?

—¿Por qué Mousse?

—Ranma —dijo parándose mientras tomaba mi mano—. ¿Por qué odias a Mousse?

—No lo odio —dije entrelazando su mano con la mía.

—Ranma —me dijo alzando su ceja.

—Intentó apartarte de mi lado.

—Claro que no —dijo recargando su cabeza sobre mi pecho—. Aunque admito que me dijo que tú no me convenías.

—Ese idiota.

—Ranma —dijo alzando su rostro—. Pero al final me dijo que solo a tu lado estaría siempre segura y protegida.

—¿Eso dijo? —dije poniendo un mechón tras su oreja.

—Sí, pero lo que quería decirte es que Nabiki dice que él nos puede ayudar.

—¿Y cómo?

Akane jaló mi mano y se sentó sobre la cama, con su otra mano me indicó que me sentara a su lado. Tuve una mejor idea y me senté recargando mi espalda en la pared, abrí mis piernas para darle espacio, así es que con un dedo le indiqué que se acercara a mí. Sonrió y se sentó recargando su espalda en mi pecho, yo inmediatamente abracé su cintura.

—Mousse quiere abrir su propio dojo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, es muy bueno en combate de armas secretas, y a mejorado muchísimo. Así es que Nabiki dice que él puede estar frente al dojo en lo que nosotros estudiamos. Sería un contrato que podemos hacer con él, aunque serías tú el que haría el contrato.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Tú eres el único heredero Saotome, y como mi padre te nombra a ti como heredero único eso te da el poder y el derecho de hacerlo.

—¿Pero y nuestros padres?

—Mi padre está arrepentido, así es que acepta eso.

—¿Y qué dijo sobre el compromiso?

—Le dije que lo pensaremos un poco.

Bajé mi rostro y le di un beso en su cuello.

—Pero Mousse se acaba de ir, no creo que quiera regresar tan pronto.

—Regresará —dijo con total confianza.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura?

—Me dijo que si necesitaba cualquier cosa, no dudará en decirle y él regresaría inmediatamente.

No dije nada, en cierta parte no quería que volviera, tal vez debería de trabajar más en mi confianza con ella, sin embargo me daba rabia saber que le había dicho eso.

Akane se levantó y se arrodilló frente a mí, yo desvíe mi vista de la de ella, por lo que ella tomó mi rostro con sus dos manos y me dio un pequeño beso.

—No debería alegrarme de que estés celoso, pero me da cierta satisfacción.

—¿Qué?

—Un poco de venganza por lo que tú me hiciste pasar.

—Akane —dije apretando mis puños. Ella sonrió y me dio otro beso más prolongado, imposible de no responder.

—Escúchame bien Saotome, te quiero, te quiero con toda mi alma y nada ni nadie me alejará de ti.

—Yo también te quiero.

Ella me sonrió con un brillo especial en sus ojos, se agachó y se abrazó a mí.

—Me encanta oír eso.

—Te quiero Akane Tendo —le dije acercando mis labios a su oreja—. Nada ni nadie me alejará de ti. Ni siquiera el tonto de Mousse.

Se empezó a reír y yo disfruté del sonido de su risa, amaba escucharla reír.

—No le digas tonto.

—Bueno, no lo es, ya que al menos se dio cuenta que eres una mujer increíble —dije bajando mis labios a los de ella—. Hablé con Ucchan y le dije que nuestro supuesto compromiso quedaba anulado.

—¿En verdad? ¿Y qué dijo?

—No se lo tomó tan bien —dije agarrando mi mejilla al recordar la cachetada.

—¿Y en verdad crees que vaya a respetar tu decisión?

—La verdad no lo sé —dije encojiéndome de hombros—. Pero espero que sí, tampoco quisiera perder su amistad.

Akane se recargó de mí nuevamente y se acurrucó en mis brazos.

—Tengo mucho sueño —dijo bostezando.

—Entonces me voy para que puedas dormir.

—Quédate un rato más, solo un poco —dijo abrazándose más a mí.

—De acuerdo —dije poniendo mi cabeza sobre la de ella mientras rodeaba su cuerpo con mis manos.

Suspiré y mis fosas nasales se llenaron de su dulce aroma, me sentía en la gloria, éste se estaba convirtiendo en mi lugar preferido, junto a ella me sentía increíblemente bien, después de unos segundos el cuerpo de Akane se aflojó un poco, señal de que ya estaba dormida. Qué increíble sensación, estar así era el mismo cielo, volví a suspirar y cerré mis ojos cayendo en un sueño agradable y profundo.

Continuará...

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

_Antes que nada, millones de gracias a todos los que me felicitaron, en verdad que alegraron bastante mi día con sus felicitaciones, me hacen inmensamente feliz._

_**Hikari: **Muchas gracias, fue un honor para mí actualizar ese día, siempre es un honor actualizar. Traté de que en éste capítulo resolvieran todas sus dudas e indiferencias, pero no debemos olvidar que ellos dos siempre pelearán por algo. Respecto al número de capítulos que aún me faltan... Pues la verdad no lo sé con exactitud, ya que ahora sí me agarraron las prisas y estoy escribiendo conforme termino el capítulo, por lo que ahorita no tengo idea de qué poner en el siguiente capítulo, bueno tengo una vaga idea. Pero como te decía, todavía no lo sé, tal vez tres o dos, no te puedo asegurar nada, lo que sí, es que serán menos de cinco. Te mando un abrazo virtual y mil gracias por todo. Cualquier otra duda, ya sabes._

_**Benani0125:** ¡Gracias por tus felicitaciones! Y claro, el amor siempre debe triunfar. Un abrazo virtual._

_**Sol: **Muchas gracias a ti por leer mi historia, y gracias por tus felicitaciones. Yo también soy de la idea que Mousse tendría un gran potencial si se lo propusiera, Mousse tiene lo suyo. Un gran abrazo virtual._

_**Jose:** Muchas gracias, gracias por leer mi historia y por tus felicitaciones, qué lindo de tu parte. ¿Fuiste tú quién preguntó por Ukyo? Espero y haya resuelto tu duda, si tienes otra no dudes en preguntarme. Un abrazo virtual._

_**A.R Tendo: **¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado! Qué bueno que mantengas un espíritu joven, nada mejor que eso para mantener el alma sana. Muchísimas gracias por tus felicitaciones, y gracias por seguir mi historia. A mí también me gusta Mousse, por eso me animé a hacer ésta historia. Si no puse sentimientos en Akane por él, fue porque no quería que ninguno de los dos saliera lastimado. Y sí, también me encanta cuando ellos deciden el rumbo de su relación... En fin, gracias por estar aquí y por leerme. Un enorme abrazo virtual._

_**Iselaglezcam: **Muchas gracias, gracias por tus buenos deseos y me encanta que te guste mi historia, por todos ustedes me esfuerzo en hacerlo lo mejor posible. Un abrazo virtual._

_**: **Hey, quién seas, muchas gracias, espero y éste nuevo capítulo te haya gustado. Un abrazo virtual._

_Ésta vez quise agradecerle a todas las lindas personas que me felicitaron, nuevamente, gracias... Gracias también a ti, que lees mi historia en silencio, les mando a todos un enorme abrazo virtual._

_Sin nada más que agregar me despido._

_Desde muy muy lejano, LUZ._


	22. capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

_(Mousse)_

Qué vueltas da la vida, ¿quién diría que después de tres años regresaría de nuevo a mi aldea? No estaba contemplado en mis planes el regresar tan pronto, pensaba esperar algunos meses más, pero el volver a ver a Kiara, había despertado sentimientos en mi interior, me hizo desear regresar lo más pronto posible, me hizo anhelar volver a verla en cuanto antes. Justamente por eso ahora me encontraba aquí, justo enfrente de la casa de mi madre, esperando su muy furioso y justo regaño.

—¿Ésta es la casa de tu madre? —me preguntó Ryoga. Yo solo asentí y me metí sin esperar una invitación.

El lugar estaba justo como lo recordaba, todo seguía en el mismo lugar, los cuadros gastados seguían colgados en la pared, el olor era el mismo de siempre. Una sonrisa nostálgica se escapó de mis labios.

—¿Mousse?

Me giré rápidamente y ahí estaba mi madre, con sus grandes ojos verdes.

—Madre —dije parándome frente a ella para hacerle una reverencia—. Lamento entrar así en tu casa pero...

No pude decir nada más, pues mi madre me paró y me dio un fuerte abrazo, al que yo respondí con placer.

—Mousse, muchacho tonto, pensé que jamás volverías, incluso llegué a pensar que tú estabas ayudando a Shampoo, pero en cuanto la vi llegar con Colagne deseché esas ideas mías —me dijo en nuestra lengua

—Perdón, pero tenía unas cuántas cosas por hacer.

—Pero ve nada más qué guapo estás —me dijo analizándome con la mirada—. ¿Y tus anteojos?

—Hay tanto que contar madre. Pero déjame presentarte a Ryoga Hibiki —dije en japonés.

Ryoga se adelantó un paso a nosotros y le hizo una reverencia a mi madre.

—Ryoga Hibiki, es un placer conocerla.

—Mucho gusto Ryoga, bienvenido a nuestra aldea —respondió en japonés.

—Gracias señora.

—Será mi discípulo, por así decirlo, aunque realmente ambos practicaremos juntos —le dije informándole a mi madre.

—Está bien Mousse, pero vengan, estaba a punto de comer.

—Gracias —respondimos al mismo tiempo.

Le indiqué a mi madre con una mano que caminara ella primero, ella me sonrió y empezó a caminar, por lo que caminamos tras ella. Nos sentamos en una mesita que me traía miles de recuerdos, recuerdos de cuando Kiara y Shampoo venían a comer del chocolate que mi madre preparaba.

—Kiara me dijo que vendrías pronto, pero no le creí —dijo en japonés para no dejar a Ryoga fuera de nuestra plática.

—Yo tampoco pensé en venir tan pronto, pero las circunstancias me trajeron de regreso.

—Designios del destino hijo mío.

Nos acercó varios platos y se sentó junto a mí, de ahí empezamos a comer en un agradable silencio.

—El consejo está listo —dijo una voz interrumpiendo nuestro agradable desayuno silencioso—. ¡Mousse!

—¡Kiara! —dije e inmediatamente me paré para volver a abrazarla.

—Jamás imaginé que llegarías tan rápido.

Simplemente le sonreí, con solo verla me había hecho sentir un aire cálido dentro de mí.

—Quería ver a mi madre —dije girándome hacia donde estaba Ryoga y ella.

—¿Decías algo del consejo? —le preguntó mi madre.

—Sí, hemos llegado a un acuerdo, los votos están listos.

—Muy bien —dijo parándose—. Mousse, Ryoga, ustedes se quedan en su casa, llegaré más tarde.

—¿Cosas del consejo? —pregunté con interés.

—Shampoo —dijo Kiara—. Colagne nos propuso un acuerdo.

—¿Puedo estar presente? —le pregunté a mi madre.

—Mousse.

—Por favor.

Mi madre me analizó por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente asintió.

—Ryoga, quedas en tu casa, espéranos aquí, ¿de acuerdo? —le dije girándome hacia él.

—Claro —dijo asintiendo.

Salimos de la casa de mi madre y nos dirigimos hacia la casa del consejo. Una vez ahí, mi madre y Kiara tomaron sus asientos correspondientes. Yo me quedé cerca de la puerta, me crucé de brazos y analicé mi entorno. Solo una vez había estado ahí, justamente por Shampoo, la cual había sido nombrada como una de las mejores luchadoras amazonas.

Shampoo entró, iba cabizbaja pero en cuanto sintió mi presencia alzó su rostro hacia mí, sus pupilas se agrandaron por la sorpresa y después me sonrió, con una sonrisa que jamás había visto, pues no había ni burla ni arrogancia, parecía una sonrisa sincera. La verdad no pude regresarle la sonrisa, no me alegra su situación, pero tampoco me sentía con ganas de ayudarla a salir de ese problema, es más, tampoco comprendía el motivo por el cuál me encontraba ahí.

—Bien Shampoo —dijo una anciana cuyo nombre había olvidado—. Te tenemos una respuesta a la petición solicitada de tu abuela.

—¿Qué han decidido? —preguntó la vieja momia, que estaba adelante de Shampoo, la cuál no había visto por su corta estatura.

—El consejo rechaza tu propuesta, Shampoo se tendrá que casar con quien nosotras estipulemos.

—Sí me permiten un momento —dijo Kiara parándose frente al consejo—. Creo que aún podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

—Kiara —dijo mi madre en tono serio.

—Ella es una buena peleadora, si algo necesita nuestra aldea son maestras expertas en nuestro estilo de lucha, ella puede enseñarle a las futuras generaciones.

—Pero la estarías subiendo de rango.

—No dije que fuera a tener los mismos privilegios, lo haría sin recibir ningún beneficio, incluso podría entrenar solo a los varones.

—¿Qué? ¿Mi nieta entrenando a hombres? —exclamó la vieja momia.

—En nuestra aldea hay grandes peleadores hombres, te recuerdo que mi esposo fue un gran luchador —le dijo mi madre en tono serio.

—No se podría decir lo mismo de tu hijo —dijo con burla.

—En el caso de Colagne, su castigo queda sin ningún cambio, tú ya no formarás parte del consejo y solo te dedicarás a cocinar para los niños y niñas de la aldea. Tenías un restaurante en Japón, ¿cierto? Pues ahora ese restaurante formará parte de la propiedad de la gran consejera, cuyo cargo ya no te pertenece —dijo Kiara mientras mi madre fulminaba a la vieja momia con la mirada.

¿Quién era ahora la gran consejera? La verdad no sabía absolutamente nada sobre el consejo, lo último que sabía era que Colagne tenía ese cargo.

—¿Shampoo? ¿Aceptas la condición de Kiara? —pregunto otra de las ancianas.

—Sí —respondió con voz firme—. Estoy dispuesta a aceptar eso.

—Bien, entonces es todo, váyanse.

El consejo se reunió cerca de una de las salidas, por lo que la vieja momia simplemente las fulminó con la mirada y salió sin decir nada, Shampoo se acercó a mí y me agarró del hombro para llamar mi atención.

—¿Podría hablar contigo?

—De acuerdo —le dije indicándole con una mano que caminara primero.

Me llevó cerca de un río, el cual siempre había sido nuestro sitio de juegos.

—Lamento todo —dijo girándose hacia mí—. Lamento tanto todo lo que te hice, lamento tanto no a ver valorado tu amor y tu amistad... Pero lo que más lamento es que ya no sientas absolutamente nada por mí. No supe valorarte, siempre te despreciaba por culpa de mi supuesto amor por Ranma.

—No tienes por qué disculparte.

—Pero lo creo necesario, así como también quiero que sepas que me arrepiento de lo que pasó con Ranma, no sé qué pensaba cuando quise atacar a Akane, supongo que la rabia me dominó por completo, sin embargo creo que ahora puedo pensar mejor.

—En verdad espero que algún día puedas ser feliz —le dije con sinceridad.

—Siempre envidié a Akane, ella tiene el amor de Ranma y tiene tu cariño, ella sin luchar y ni pelear, consiguió enamorar a los dos mejores hombres que he conocido.

—Yo no estoy enamorado de ella.

—¿No lo estás? ¿Entonces por qué la defiendes con tanta saña?

—Porque es mi mejor amiga, ella fue la única en Nerima que me demostró su sincera amistad.

—Mousse, por favor perdóname.

—No hay nada que perdonar, fue decisión mía el soportar todo lo que me hiciste, así es que no es necesario perdonar nada, dejemos las cosas así.

Shampoo asintió y se lanzó a mí, rodeó mi cuello con sus manos y recargó su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Espero que encuentres a alguien que en verdad te valore, tú vales demasiado, no dejes que nada ni nadie vuelva a abusar de ti.

—Créeme que no lo haré —dije con una sonrisa mientras respondía por unos segundos su abrazo.

—Bien, entonces me voy, tengo que empezar a empacar mis pertenencias.

—¿Empacar?

—Sí, iré a entrenar a los niños en las montañas, haré de ellos grandes guerreros, nunca nadie sufrirá lo que sufriste tú.

—Suerte entonces —le dije acariciando su mejilla.

—Suerte en tu nuevo restaurante.

—¿Nuevo restaurante? —pregunté confundido.

—¿Es que no sabes? Tu madre es la gran consejera... Cuídate Mousse.

Se alejó un paso de mí, me hizo una leve reverencia y me sonrió, después se dio la media vuelta y se alejó de mí.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron y yo me quedé en la aldea para poder entrenar con Ryoga, pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo en las montañas, por lo que en algunas ocasiones llegué a ver a Shampoo, quién se esforzaba al máximo en enseñarle nuevas técnicas a todos los niños, los cuales se veían muy contentos con ella.

Mi madre se la pasaba la mayor parte del día con el consejo, por lo que solo en las noches, durante la cena, se reunía con nosotros para platicar sobre nuestro progreso, inclusive nos dijo que si seguíamos así, pronto podríamos participar en un torneo. Kiara también iba todas las noches a cenar con nosotros, inclusive algunas mañanas nos acompañaba en el entrenamiento.

Una mañana, en la que cumplía siete días en la aldea, me encontraba sentado sobre una gran roca, Ryoga estaba cerca de mí, acabábamos de terminar nuestro entrenamiento matutino y nos habíamos tomado un pequeño descanso para poder admirar el paisaje.

—Jamás la había pasado tan bien —dijo Ryoga.

—¿Tan bien?

—Sí, tu madre es una gran persona, gracias a todos los consejos que nos ha dado he progresado mucho.

—Bueno, tú siempre has sido bueno, solo que tu obsesión por derrotar a Saotome te hacían olvidar los pasos fundamentales de las artes marciales.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón. Gracias por ayudarme a entrenar.

—También he aprendido muchas cosas de ti, sin duda fue una gran idea la que tuviste.

—Lo sé, pero la verdad lo único que quería era alejarme de Akane.

—¿Todavía le temes a su furia? —pregunté riendo.

—No te puedo negar que todavía estoy preocupado por saber que sigue enojada conmigo, pero la razón por la que me quise apartar de ella, es porque no debo seguir haciéndome falsas ilusiones.

—Yo no creo que tú estés enamorado de ella, más bien creo que solo te gustaba el cómo te trataba, Akane es una chica dulce y muy amable, si sabes decirle las palabras correctas, ella sabrá corresponderte.

—Sí, también me he dado cuenta de eso. Ella es una chica especial —dijo suspirando.

—¿Pero y esa otra chica? ¿Akari?

—Bueno, pues ella me acepta tal como soy, nunca le importó mi maldición.

—A eso se le llama amor verdadero.

—Tal vez.

—¿Por qué no la buscas cuando regreses?

—Sí, tal vez —dijo riendo mientras ponía una mano tras su cabeza.

—¡Mousse! ¡Te llegó una carta de Nerima!

Ambos bajamos nuestra mirada hacia Kiara, de un salto bajé de la roca y me paré a un lado de ella, Ryoga también bajó y se puso a un lado de mí.

—¿Una carta para mí?

—Sí, acaba de llegar y vine en seguida a dejártela.

El sobre era de color rosa, lo agarré y me alejé un poco de ellos, era de Akane. Lo abrí mientras una sonrisa se escapaba de mis labios.

_"Querido Mousse._

_Lamento interrumpir tu entrenamiento, pero quiero utilizar esa ayuda que me ofreciste cuando te fuiste. Necesito que regreses inmediatamente, pues te tengo un gran negocio que ofrecer, créeme que será de gran beneficio para ti._

_Quiero que des clases en el dojo Tendo, solo serán por unos cuantos meses, tal vez años, mi padre hizo una de sus geniales trampas, me deseredó nombrando heredero único a Ranma, solo que si Kasumi se casa antes, será ella la que se quedará frente a él, sin embargo ella me ha dicho que no le interesa tener un dojo, lo mismo que el doctor Tofú._

_Es por eso que tú eres nuestra salvación, como te dije, yo quiero abrir mi propio camino, pero también quiero hacerme cargo del dojo algún día, Ranma está de acuerdo en que tú te hagas cargo mientras nosotros estudiamos, incluso dice que puede enseñarte algunas técnicas de combate libre para que, mientras estés al frente, nuestro estilo no se pierda por completo._

_Estás en todo tu derecho de negarte, pero también tómalo como una gran oportunidad para que empieces a hacer reconocido, inclusive Ryoga puede enseñar y entrenar aquí. Me iría muy tranquila al saber que el dojo queda en tan buenas manos. Piénsatelo, ¿sí?_

_Con cariño: Akane Tendo."_

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó Ryoga acercándose a mí.

—Empaca tus maletas que nos regresamos a Nerima, tengo una amiga que me necesita —dije con una sonrisa.

—¿Te vuelves a ir? —preguntó Kiara.

—Sí, pero ésta vez, prometo venir seguido.

—De acuerdo, y yo también prometo ir a verte seguido.

La abracé y hundí mi cabeza en su cuello.

—Prometo venir para derrotarte —le dije en un susurro, ella se alejó un poco de mí para ver mi rostro. Sonrió y acarició mi mejilla.

—Es una promesa Mousse.

Continuará...

* * *

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

_**E.A Saint Mary: **Gracias por tus felicitaciones y gracias por leer mi historia, espero y éste nuevo capítulo haya resuelto tus dudas, traté de hacerlo lo mejor que pude._

_Y a todos los demás que comentaron, muchas gracias, ustedes son lo más importante para mí._

_Sin nada más que agregar me despido._

_Desde muy muy lejano, LUZ._


	23. capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

_(Ranma)_

—Ranma, despierta.

Sentí una caricia suave en mi mejilla, suspiré hondamente y me concentré en disfrutar de esa agradable sensación.

—Ranma.

La sensación de unos dedos rozaron mis labios, para después sentir una suave mano posarse sobre mi mejilla. Un cálido y dulce aliento se acercaron a mí, después unos dulces labios se posaron sobre los míos.

—Akane —susurré suspirando.

—No puedo creer que no pueda despertarte de otra forma que no sea ésta —me dijo cerca de mis labios, por lo que yo solo sonreí—. Creo que solo finges.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con la mirada tierna de Akane, tenía puesta mi sudadera azul y un short rojo. Se veía endemoniadamente sexy.

—Te juro que no finjo —le dije sentándome mientras bostezaba—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Son las 6:00am.

—Odio levantarme tan temprano.

—¿Acaso quieres que vuelva a pasar lo de la otra vez? Kasumi por poco nos descubre.

—Fue nuestra primera noche en que dormimos juntos, algo nos tenía que fallar.

—Si de ti dependiera, fallaría siempre.

—Mejor me voy —dije levantándome.

—Hace un poco de frío así es que llévate tu sudadera —dijo quitándosela, al momento de alzar sus brazos para quitársela pude ver su vientre plano, subí mi mirada y observé sus pechos, los cuales estaban solo tapados por una blusa ligera sin mangas, razón por la cual siempre le prestaba alguna de mis sudaderas.

—No es necesario —le dije mientras bajaba mi mirada.

—Insisto —dijo parándose frente a mí. Descalza, con solo un corto short y una blusa que no dejaba para nada a la imaginación.

—De acuerdo —dije tratando de controlarme. Ella se alzó de puntillas y me besó en la mejilla.

—Nos vemos en la escuela, recuerda que hoy es nuestra graduación.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, mi madre se la a pasado toda la semana organizando esa tonta fiesta.

—Es normal que quiera festejar, ha estado muchos años lejos de ti —me dijo tocando mi nariz con su dedo.

—Está bien, al menos Nabiki no podrá invitar a personas no deseadas —le dije abrazándola de su cintura.

—Es una ventaja que esté en la universidad —dijo sonriendo mientras ponía su cabeza en mi pecho.

—¡Akane! —gritó Kasumi haciéndonos separar.

—¡Vete! —me dijo Akane empujándome hacia la ventana.

Me acerqué a la ventana para brincar, pero antes la jalé de su mano hacia mí, puse una mano sobre su cintura y le di un beso.

—No me he ido y ya te extraño —le dije sobre sus labios.

—¿Akane? —dijo Kasumi golpeando la puerta.

Akane me empujó y yo caí de espaldas, pero antes de que el tío Soun saliera a ver que era, me fui corriendo sobre los tejados. Llegué a mi casa y de inmediato me subí a mi cuarto por la ventana. Acababa de entrar cuando mi madre tocó la puerta.

—Ranma, hijo, ¿estás despierto?

—Sí, en seguida bajo —dije mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—Te prepararé el baño, no tardes.

—No.

Cuando dejé de oír sus pasos me tumbé sobre el futón y sonreí, me había raspado mi mano cuando caí, pero bien había valido la pena, despertar junto a Akane era lo mejor del mundo, poco importaban mis heridas.

Bajé para dirigirme al baño, últimamente siempre estaba de buen humor, veía la vida de otra forma, sentía dentro de mí una sensación de dicha y felicidad incapaz de ocultar. ¿Desde cuando me había vuelto tan sentimental?

Una vez que terminé de bañarme, bajé a desayunar, mis padres hablaban sobre la dichosa fiesta de ésta noche, así es que simplemente los ignoré. Estaba tan concentrado en mi desayuno, que no me percaté de la presencia que se estaba acercando. Tocaron la puerta y alcé mi vista de mi plato, me giré a la puerta y salí a abrir.

—¿Mousse?

—¿Qué tal Saotome? Akane me dijo que me tenías un gran negocio —me dijo sonriendo.

—¿Qué tal Ranma? —me dijo Ryoga tras Mousse.

—¡Ryoga! ¡Mousse! ¡Que alegría que estén aquí —dijo mi madre apareciendo tras de mí. Ellos le hicieron una reverencia—. Pasen por favor, estamos desayunando.

Me hice a un lado para dejarlos pasar, mi madre les sirvió y se sentó sonriendo.

—¿Vienen a la graduación de mi hijo?

—¿Graduación? —inquirió Ryoga.

—Sí, hoy mi muchacho sale de la escuela —dijo mi padre palmeando mi espalda.

—No lo sabíamos —respondió Mousse.

—¿No los invitaste Ranma? —me preguntó mi madre frunciendo el seño.

—No, lo olvidé —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—Yo solo vine por la propuesta que su hijo me ofreció —dijo Mousse.

—¿Propuesta? —preguntó mi madre

—Quedamos en que Mousse podría hacerse cargo del dojo mientras Ranma Y Akane estudian —dijo mi padre riendo tontamente.

—¡Ah sí! Akane me comentó algo sobre eso.

—¿Y estás dispuesto a aceptar? —le pregunté volteándolo a ver.

—Por supuesto, para mí también podría ser una gran oportunidad.

Asentí y el me sonrió, la verdad no me agradaba tanto la idea de que él se fuera a ser responsable del dojo, sin embargo Mousse parecía una muy buena opción, era bueno en las artes marciales, no tanto como yo, pero yo creo que podría sacarlo adelante, además en las vacaciones Akane y yo nos haríamos cargo.

—Apresúrate a desayunar hijo, no quiero que llegues tarde, recuerda que pasarás por Akane. Ustedes se quedarán, ¿verdad? —preguntó mi madre dirigiéndose a Ryoga y a Mousse y ellos se giraron a verme

—Deberían quedarse —dije girando mi vista a mi plato—. Akane estará feliz de tenerlos aquí.

—Bien, entonces nos quedaremos.

Terminé de comer y subí a cambiarme, Ryoga, Mousse y mi padre se fueron junto con mi madre para terminar de arreglar el dojo, parecía que querían una fiesta perfecta. Me puse el traje que mi madre me había comprado, similar al que había utilizado cuando traté de conquistar a Shampoo... ¡Qué idiota fui!

En cuanto terminé, salí de mi casa y me dirigí al dojo, cuando llegué, Nabiki estaba en la entrada, llevaba un vestido color vino, se veía muy bien, sin embargo jamás le diría algo así.

—Miren nada más a Ranma Saotome, te ves muy bien cuñadito —me dijo con un guiño—. Yo no me creo ese cuento que tu y mi hermana terminaron, sé que algo ocultan, pero descuida, ésta vez no diré nada.

—¿A qué se debe tu generosidad?

—Entonces admites que sí hay algo.

—Yo no dije nada —respondí enrojeciendo.

—Nabiki, la tía te necesita —dijo Kasumi apareciendo—. Ranma, qué guapo te ves.

—Gracias Kasumi, tú también te ves muy bien —le dije con una sonrisa. En verdad se veía muy bonita, llevaba un vestido azul cielo. Nabiki me dio una última mirada, me guiñó un ojo y se fue.

—¿Akane todavía no está lista? —le pregunté a Kasumi.

—¿Preguntabas por mí? —me dijo apareciendo.

Mis pupilas se agrandaron en cuanto la vi, mi expresión quedó, seguramente como la de un bobo, ya que ella sonrió y Kasumi suspiró soñadoramente. Para empezar, se había cortado el cabello hasta tenerlo como cuando Ryoga se lo cortó, amaba ese corte, pues se podría apreciar mucho más su delicado cuello, se había puesto muy poco maquillaje, pero se había delineado los ojos, lo que hacía que se le vieran más grandes y brillantes. Llevaba un vestido negro que le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas, se había puesto unas zapatillas negras con poco tacón, pero que la hacían lucir sus piernas más altas. Toda ella era totalmente hermosa, ¿qué haría para controlar mis celos y alejarla de todos esos imbéciles que seguramente se le quedarían viendo?

—Estás... Hermosa —le dije acercándome a ella para tomarla de la mano.

—Tú también estás muy guapo —me respondió sonrojándose. Moría por besarla y abrazarla, pero recordé que Kasumi estaba ahí.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Claro, Kasumi, me voy.

—Está bien, nosotros llegaremos más tarde.

Se dieron un breve abrazo, yo le sonreí a Kasumi y agarrando de la cintura a Akane nos alejamos de ahí. Una vez que estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos, la jalé de su mano en un callejón y la besé con bastante delicadeza, tratando de saborear sus dulces labios.

—Te ves increíblemente sexy.

—Ranma —dijo sonrojándose.

—Es la verdad, no sé como podré soportar las miradas de todos esos idiotas.

—No exageres.

—No estoy exagerando, tú eres la más hermosa de todo Nerima, de todo el mundo —le dije besándola y mordiendo delicadamente su labio inferior.

—Ranma —susurró suspirando.

—Te amo Akane.

Ella se separó de mí, parpadeó varias veces y clavó sus ojos en los míos.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que te amo, ahora más que nunca, estoy totalmente seguro, te amo con todo mi corazón.

Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas, atrapé una con mi dedo índice y le di un corto beso.

—Te amo Ranma, más que nada en el mundo, lo que más quiero eres tú —me dijo abrazándose a mi cuello mientras me besaba con demasiada pasión, tanta que tuve que detenerla, pues no era el lugar ni el momento.

—Akane, sé que éste no es el lugar más romántico, pero puedo preguntarte algo.

—¿Qué cosa? —me preguntó con curiosidad. Puse una rodilla en el suelo y giré mis ojos a ella.

—Algún día, ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa? ¿Quieres dejar de ser mi novia para ser mi prometida nuevamente?

—¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que sí! —me dijo gritándole al cielo, me paré y sellamos nuestra promesa con un beso.

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, todos mis compañeros estaban en el gimnasio, ya que ahí sería la ceremonia de graduación, nos dirigimos ahí, pero antes Ucchan se acercó a nosotros, llevaba un vestido negro azulado, se había hecho una larga coleta.

—Ranchan, ¿podemos hablar? —dijo en cuanto se acercó a nosotros.

—Claro, dime Ucchan.

—¿Podemos hablar en privado?

No quería separarme de Akane, de seguro en cuanto la dejara sola esos imbéciles se acercarían a ella, pero afortunadamente sus amigas la empezaron a llamar.

—Iré a ver a las chicas, nos vemos luego.

Antes de que se fuera, la tomé de su mano y la alcé a la altura de mis labios para depositarle un beso, tenía que dejar bien en claro que Akane era mía. Ella se sonrojó pero me sonrió, se dio la media vuelta y se fue, me quedé unos segundos viéndola irse, pero Ucchan carraspeó, así es que me giré a verla.

—Te ves muy bien —me dijo sonrojada.

—Gracias, tú también te ves bien —le dije y ella se volvió a sonrojar.

—Ranchan lo lamento —dijo de pronto.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Me refiero a lo del otro día, cuando te golpeé.

—Descuida, ya no importa —le dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras metía mis manos en mis bolsillos.

—¿En verdad? ¿En serio me perdonas?

—Claro.

—Gracias, creo que tienes razón, me importa mucho más tu amistad.

—Gracias por entenderlo, ¿qué harás después de la graduación?

—Me regresaré con mi padre, es tiempo de volver.

—Prometí pagar tu carrito de okonomiyakis, dame más tiempo.

—Déjalo así.

—No, déjame al menos hacer eso, mi padre fue un infeliz al hacerles eso.

—De acuerdo —me dijo sonriendo—. Te deseo mucha suerte entonces.

—Igualmente, prometo visitarte algún día.

Ella asintió y se alejó de mí, me alegraba terminar bien con ella, pues siempre la aprecié. Busqué con mi mirada a Akane, estaba con sus amigas platicando, sonreí al verla.

—¡Hey, Ranma!

Me giré a ver a mis amigos que me llamaban, me acerqué a ellos sin mucho ánimo.

—Así que al fin estás con la linda de Akane, ¿he? —me dijo Daisuke.

—Eres un desgraciado Ranma, te has quedado con la más linda de la escuela —me dijo Hiroshi con voz dolida. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando una chica de primero se acercó a nosotros.

—Hola, mi amiga quisiera saber si podrías acompañarnos —me dijo con voz cantarina.

—Eres un maldito Saotome —me susurró Daisuke.

—Lo lamento pero...

—Pero él viene conmigo —dijo Akane tomándome del brazo.

—¡Oh! Lo lamento, no lo sabía —dijo la chica sonrojándose ante la fría mirada de Akane. La chica se alejó y yo giré mi mirada hacia mis amigos.

—¿Podrían? —les dije pero ellos solo observaban a Akane.

—Qué linda estás, Akane.

—Sí, muy hermosa.

—¡Váyanse!

Ambos se fueron riendo y yo apreté mis puños, suspiré y me giré a Akane que había cruzados sus brazos mientras fulminaba con la mirada a esas chicas de primero.

—¿Se puede saber qué ocurre?

—Ven —me dijo tomando mi mano mientras me llevaba al pasillo, ya que ahí no había gente.

—Estás tan increíblemente sexy que cualquier tonta se quiere aprovechar de eso —me dijo mientras rodeaba mi cuello con sus manos para depositar un beso en mis labios.

—Nunca te lo dije, pero adoro verte celosa.

—Pues yo odio ser celosa, no quiero ser una de esas tóxicas manipuladoras, pero te ves demasiado guapo —me dijo en un susurro, por lo que yo me empecé a reír.

—Y yo que pensé que sería el único que sufriría.

Ambos nos empezamos a reír, pero después escuchamos que empezaban a llamar a nuestro salón, así es que nos dimos un último beso y nos dirigimos con los demás.

.

.

.

La ceremonia de clausura no fue la gran cosa, estuvo bastante aburrida para mí gusto, sin embargo Akane se veía tan feliz y emocionada que pude soportar las dos horas que tardó. Cuando terminó, nos reunimos con nuestras familias, mi madre me dio un fuerte abrazo mientras pequeñas lágrimas empañaban sus ojos, el tío Soun lloró dramáticamente avergonzándonos a todos. Mi padre y el maestro hacían una especie de danza de festejo, Kasumi, Nabiki y el doctor Tofú nos dieron un abrazo de felicitación. Mousse y Ryoga estaban platicando con Ucchan, pero después ambos se acercaron a nosotros.

—Enhorabuena pequeña Tendo —dijo Mousse en cuanto vio a Akane.

—¡Mousse! —exclamó ella lanzándose a sus brazos. Yo solo apreté la mandíbula y me giré hacia otra dirección que no fueran ellos.

—Muchas felicidades, espero que éste solo sea el primero de tus éxitos.

—Gracias, me alegra tanto que estés aquí.

—Una coincidencia del destino que regresara justo hoy —le dijo separándose de ella—. Felicidades Ranma.

—Gracias —le respondí con una sonrisa que me salió demasiado forzada.

—¿Akane? —dijo Ryoga con timidez. Ella se giró hacia él, Ryoga bajó su mirada apenado pero le tendió un pequeño paquete—. Recibe ésto como un regalo de disculpa... Y también por tu graduación.

—Gracias —dijo Akane recibiendo el paquete, que en cuanto vio su contenido, pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a aparecer por sus ojos—. ¡Ryoga! ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! —exclamó dándole un sorpresivo abrazo.

Me dio curiosidad por saber qué le había dado, pero no quise verme indiscreto.

—Bien, es hora de ir a la fiesta —dijo mi madre interrumpiendo la escena.

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos! —dijo Kasumi emocionada.

Nos dirigimos al dojo, todos iban platicando animadamente, Akane, Mousse y Ryoga iban platicando felizmente, yo me quedé atrás, la verdad iba un poco molesto por los abrazos que esos dos le habían dado, sé que estaba mal pero me molestaba terriblemente que fuera cariñosa con alguien más.

Cuando llegamos, todos nos fuimos al dojo, el cual estaba adornado con una gran manta que decía "Felicidades Akane y Ranma". También habían globos dorados colgados y una mesa en la que había muchos platillos deliciosos.

El día pasó sin ninguna interrupción, gracias a que Kuno se encontraba en un torneo, en el cual, Kodachi estaba participando. Shampoo, pues estaba en China y Ucchan... ¿No la habían invitado?

—¿En qué piensas? —dijo Akane sentándose a mi lado.

—En Ucchan.

—¡Oh! Bueno entonces sigue pensando en ella —dijo molesta parándose para irse con Mousse.

¿Qué hice? Yo ni siquiera había hecho nada malo.

—¡Akane! —le grité alcanzándola cuando estaba frente a Mousse.

—¿Qué quieres? Necesito hablar con Mousse.

—De acuerdo, entonces aprovecho para que quedemos de acuerdo con el dojo.

—Claro —dijo Mousse. Akane me volteó a ver y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Estás dispuesto a aprender nuestro estilo de pelea para que lo enseñes aquí? Ten en cuenta que te estamos dejando una gran responsabilidad.

—Tengo demasiado en cuenta que es lo que más le importa a Akane, jamás le fallaría.

—Bien —dije viéndolo a los ojos—. Nos iremos en tres semanas, por lo que a partir de mañana empezaré a entrenarte.

—Estaré mañana aquí sin falta.

—De acuerdo, ahora si me permites a mi novia.

Mousse se asombró, se giró a Akane, que se había sonrojado, sonrió y solamente asintió, se dio la media vuelta y se fue con Ryoga. Una vez que se marchó, giré a mi alrededor para ver que nadie nos observara, cuando comprobé que así era, tomé de la mano a Akane y la llevé afuera, cuando estuvimos en el patio, la tomé de su cintura y la subí a la azotea.

—¿Novia? —me preguntó mientras sonreía.

—¿No lo eres?

—Mas bien prometida, pero dime, ¿desde cuándo eres tan posesivo?

—¿Qué me dices de ti? Te molestaste porque te dije que estaba pensando en Ucchan.

Me dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos. Yo inmediatamente la abracé por detrás.

—No me molesté.

—Somos un desastre Akane —le dije cerca de su oído, ella solo sonrió—. Hagamos una promesa.

—¿Cuál? —dijo girándose para poner sus manos sobre mi cuello. Yo la abracé de su cintura y la acerqué más a mí—. Hay que prometernos confiar en nosotros, yo confiaré en ti y tú en mí.

—Me parece bien.

—Ya no abraces a Mousse y a Ryoga —le dije dándole un suave beso, ella sonrió.

—Son mis amigos, no puedes impedirme tener amigos.

—No lo estoy haciendo, pero tus abrazos me pertenecen solo a mí.

—No te prometo nada pero trataré —me dijo acercando sus labios a los míos, lo cual, yo recibí con entusiasmo. Nos besamos largamente, hasta que nuestros pulmones quedaron sin aire.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —le dije recargando mi frente en la suya. Ella asintió—. ¿Qué te dio Ryoga?

Se separó de mí y metió su mano en su chaqueta, de donde sacó un cerdo negro de peluche, similar a P-chan.

—¿No es lindo? —me preguntó observándolo, yo solo me encogí de hombros y ella se echó a reír—. Mousse también me dio algo.

—¿Ah sí?

—Solo que ésto te lo quiero dar a ti.

—¿A mí?

—Sí.

—Pues no lo acepto —dije dando un paso hacia atrás mientras negaba con las manos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ya se lo hice una vez, no pienso hacerlo una segunda vez, ésta vez sí lo acepto, me matará.

—Pero él me dio permiso para dártelo —me dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a mí.

—¿Por qué?

De su chaqueta sacó una copa pequeña y dorada.

—Mousse quiere que la utilices, dice que es un regalo tanto para ti como para mí.

Me acerqué a ella y tomé la copa que me ofrecía, la analicé y en efecto, era la tan famosa copa.

—¿Un regalo también para ti? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Sí, una vez que tú la utilices, me quedaré con ella. Mousse me dijo que gracias a esa copa es la persona que ahora es, que gracias a la copa se pudo encontrar a sí mismo. Por lo que la copa es muy importante para mí.

—¿Y por qué importate para ti?

—Pues porque gracias a esa copa, él regresó y se convirtió en un gran amigo mío —me dijo abrazando mi cintura y recargando su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Le daré las gracias en cuanto lo vea.

—No es necesario, dice que con que hagas feliz a lo que él más quiere con eso se conforma. No le entendí tanto pero...

Alcé su rostro y la besé, yo comprendía totalmente lo que había querido decir, Mousse, al igual que yo, le importaba el bienestar de Akane, así es que no había necesidad de que me pidiera el cuidarla, eso es lo que haría siempre, nunca jamás me alejaría de ella, ahora nos quedaba toda la vida por delante y solo me dedicaría a hacerla feliz y cuidarla. No te preocupes Mousse... Porque lo que tú más quieres, es lo que yo más quiero.

Continuará...

* * *

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

_Dudé bastante si poner "fin" o "continuará", pero llegué a la conclusión que éste será el penúltimo capítulo, pues así como nuestro querido Mousse la empezó, él la debe terminar._

_Así es que si les queda alguna otra duda, hagánmelo saber._

_**sofianahir410**: Hola, gracias por comentar, sus comentarios son los que me motivan a escribir, agradezco tu apoyo, espero y éste capítulo haya sido de tu agrado._

_Sin nada más que agregar me despido._

_Desde muy muy lejano, LUZ._


	24. capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24**

_(Mousse)_

—Maestro, ¿me salió bien?

—Te salió perfecto Kenta.

—¿En verdad? —me preguntó con una mirada de entusiasmo.

—En verdad, no podría estar más orgulloso de ti, pues en poco tiempo aprendiste a dominar la técnica de combate aéreo, que como bien sabes, es la especialidad de la escuela Saotome estilo libre.

—Gracias a usted maestro —me dijo haciéndome una reverencia.

No me podía sentir más orgulloso de lo que ya estaba, me agradaba mucho sentir esa sensación de dicha cuando alguno de mis alumnos alagaba mis clases.

—Bien, es todo por hoy, pueden irse, nos vemos el lunes.

—Sí, gracias maestro —dijeron al unísono los 15 chicos que estaban tomando la clase esa tarde.

Uno a uno empezó a salir mientras comentaban las nuevas técnicas aprendidas.

—¿Maestro?

—Dime Kenta —le dije girándome para verlo, ya que estaba guardando el material. Kenta tenía 14 años, era uno de mis alumnos preferidos, incluso de Ranma y Akane, aunque Kenta una vez me había dicho que yo era su maestro preferido, razón por la cual, él y yo éramos buenos amigos.

—Quisiera preguntarle algo.

—Claro, ¿algo sobre la clase?

—No, es... Es otra cosa —dijo sonrojándose.

—Sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que sea Kenta, recuerda que somos amigos.

—Sí —dijo con voz firme alzando su mirada hacia mí—. Quería pedirle un consejo sobre... Sobre cómo conquistar a una chica.

—Pues, la verdad no sé mucho sobre ese tema pero...

—Pero si usted tiene a la señorita Kiara.

—Kiara no es mi novia.

—Porque usted es muy lento —me dijo pero después se tapó la boca rápidamente—. Perdóneme maestro.

—Tranquilo, tienes razón, he sido un poco lento en ese aspecto. ¿Qué me recomiendas hacer?

—¿Por qué no la invita a cenar o algo así? ¿Qué tal un helado en el parque? O tal vez... ¿Escribirle una carta?

—Son excelentes ideas, ¿por qué no las usas tú?

—¿Yo?

—Claro, ese helado en el parque le encantará.

—¿Y si no acepta?

—¿Por qué no lo haría? Eres casi tan apuesto como yo —le dije sonriendo y él también sonrió—. Debes recordar que es muy importante el cómo se lo pidas, sé amable y cordial.

—Tiene razón, gracias maestro. Espero y usted pronto pueda invitar a la señorita Kiara un helado.

—Te prometo que lo haré en cuando tú lo hayas hecho.

—¿En verdad? Entonces lo haré mañana, nos vemos.

Se fue corriendo mientras sonreía, ese niño tenía total razón, ya me había tardado cuatro años en cumplir esa promesa que le hice de derrotarla, pero el tiempo se me había pasado tan rápido que no me había dado un espacio para mi vida personal. Las clases en el dojo abarcaban todo mi tiempo, me dedicaba en cuerpo y alma en mis alumnos, quería hacer de ellos, los mejores artistas marciales de Japón

—Mousse, ¿ya terminaste?

—Sí, Kasumi.

—Mi padre quiere hablar contigo.

—En seguida voy, gracias Kasumi —le dije con una reverencia, ella me sonrió y salió del dojo. La verdad se veía muy bien, el embarazo le estaba cayendo de maravilla.

Salí del dojo y me dirigí al pequeño salón que el señor Tendo utilizaba de oficina, cuando entré, ahí estaba el señor Saotome y el maestro Happosai.

—¿Quería hablar conmigo señor Tendo?

—Sí, pasa muchacho —me dijo sonriendo—. ¿Qué tal las clases?

—Muy bien, los chicos son excelentes alumnos, aprenden muy rápido.

—Qué alegría —exclamó el maestro Happosai.

—Mousse, recibimos una carta —me dijo con expresión seria el señor Tendo.

—¿Una carta?

—Sí, lamento informarte que, el maestro que te entrenó, falleció.

—¡Qué! ¿El maestro Naraku?

—Lamentamos ésta situación, pero antes de morir, tu maestro nos mandó un documento, en el cuál, estipula que te nombró como heredero único.

—¿Qué? —respondí totalmente asombrado.

—Te heredó un dojo —dijo el maestro.

—¿Un dojo?

—Ten, lee está carta —me dijo el señor Tendo tendiéndome un sobre blanco. Lo tomé con mis manos un poco temblorosas—. Te daremos un momento a solas.

Cuando todos salieron, apreté la carta en mi mano mientras una lágrima solitaria rodaba sobre uno de mis ojos. Mi maestro había fallecido, esa persona a la cuál le debía bastante, gracias a él no me había hundido en la depresión en la cual me encontraba cuando lo encontré. Me limpié con el dorso de mi mano y empecé a leer la carta.

_"Querido Mousse:_

_Si estás leyendo esto, es porque he dejado éste mundo para ir a otro. No quiero que la noticia de mi muerte te deprima, sabes que no temía morir, es algo tan natural en nosotros, que simplemente la recibí como una vieja amiga._

_Jamás te comenté que tenía un dojo, y creo que fue un poco egoísta de mi parte el no haberlo hecho, ya que tú me comentaste tu sueño de tener uno, pero quería que primero abrieras tu propio camino, que tú mismo lucharas por tus sueños y metas. Y ve que bien te fue, siendo uno de los mejores maestros en la enseñanza del estilo libre._

_Estoy bastante orgulloso de ti, te admiro como persona, pues pudiste superar una de las pruebas más difíciles de la vida, un corazón herido por el desamor._

_Estás en todo tu derecho de negarte a quedarte con mi dojo, sin embargo, espero con todo el corazón que lo aceptes, nada me haría más feliz que tú te quedaras a cargo de él, tienes un gran espíritu de guerrero y un corazón muy noble._

_En caso de que aceptes, puedes ya tomar posesión de él, pero también puedes esperar el tiempo que quieras para aceptarlo._

_Te cuidaré desde el cielo._

_Tu maestro que te estima: Naraku"._

Derramé unas cuantas lágrimas y apreté la carta contra mi pecho, había sido tan cruel al no a ver ido ni una vez a verlo, tan solo le escribía cartas cada cierto tiempo, ¿por qué no me dijo que estaba enfermo? Si me lo hubiera dicho lo hubiera ido a ver sin dudarlo.

¿Qué haría ahora? ¿En dónde estaba su dojo? No lo mencionó en su carta.

—¿Mousse? —me llamó el señor Tendo—. ¿Ya leíste la carta?

—Sí —dije limpiando mi rostro antes de girarme hacia él.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? Sé que es demasiado pronto para que me respondas pero, ¿piensas aceptar el dojo?

—Como usted dice, es muy pronto para que le dé una respuesta, sin embargo, no dude en que me haré cargo del dojo que, mi maestro, amablemente me dejó. Pero tampoco pienso irme y dejarle tirado el trabajo, estoy comprometido con mis alumnos y jamás los dejaré.

—Eso me tranquiliza —me dijo sonriendo.

—¿Usted sabe dónde está el dojo?

—Claro, está en Tokio.

—¿Tokio?

—Sí, el maestro Happosai dice que fue muy buen amigo de tu maestro, sin embargo nunca supo que fuiste su alumno, hasta que se volvieron a encontrar, pues el maestro reconoció algunas de sus técnicas cuando luchaste con él.

—Claro.

—Bien, era todo, puedes irte.

—Gracias —le dije con una leve inclinación.

Me salí para dirigirme al pequeño apartamento que estaba rentando, ya que se me había hecho muy grosero el seguir quedándome con el doctor ahora que era un hombre casado, además Ryoga vivía la mayor parte conmigo, aunque ahora se encontraba con Akari.

—¿Mousse?

—Ukyo, ¿qué tal?

—Qué alegría volver a verte.

—Igualmente, ¿qué haces aquí? Tenía entendido que estabas con tu padre.

—Sí, solo vine por lo del local que estuve ocupando, al fin lo he vendido.

—¿Entonces solo estás de paso?

—Sí, ¿Ranma está aquí?

—No, me parece que llegarán hoy.

—Me hubiera gustado mucho verlo, pero me tengo que ir ya.

—¡Mousse!

Ambos nos giramos para ver a la persona que gritaba mi nombre.

—¿Shampoo? —inquirí sorprendido.

—¡Qué alegría! —me dijo lanzándose a mis brazos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hola Ukyo.

—¿Shampoo?

—Sí, soy yo.

—Te ves diferente.

—¿Diferente?

—Ahora soy una de las mejores maestras de mi tribu.

—Me alegro por ti —le dijo Ukyo.

—Gracias —le dijo con una pequeña reverencia. Ukyo y yo nos volteamos a ver sorprendidos—. Mousse, vengo a proponerte un negocio.

—¿Negocio?

—Sí, quiero hacer un torneo para probar a mis alumnos, y quiero saber si el dojo Tendo Saotome está dispuesto a participar.

—¿En verdad?

—Sí, es algo que he estado planeando desde hace seis meses, y sí tú aceptas obtendré el permiso del consejo, ya que no creo que a mí me lo vayan a dar.

—Por mí encantado, pero eso tendrías que preguntárselo a Akane y a Ranma.

—Ellos no van a aceptar —dijo con voz triste—. Pero tú como su maestro puedes decidir.

—Pero el dojo no es mío.

—Qué lástima, entonces vine hasta acá en vano.

—Tal vez si acepten, ellos llegan hoy, así es que espéralos.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Por qué no los esperas también tú Ukyo?

—No sé.

—Anda, vamos a mi departamento, ahí pueden estar mientras esperan. Tal vez también veas a Ryoga.

—Entonces vamos —dijo Ukyo sonriendo.

Nos dirigimos a mi apartamento y ahí pasamos toda la tarde, platicamos de varias cosas, la verdad la actitud de Shampoo me sorprendió bastante, pero se veía mucho más centrada, madura, su mirada era de alguien decidida y feliz, amaba a sus alumnos, tanto que hasta estaba pensando en hacerles un torneo a ellos, lo cuál jamás había pasado en nuestra tribu. Ukyo estaba estudiando cocina en Osaka, era una de las mejores alumnas y estaba muy feliz viviendo con su padre. Platicamos de varias cosas, les conté sobre mis alumnos y mis clases, les conté que Kasumi se había casado con el doctor Tofú hace tres años y que ahora estaba felizmente embarazada, les dije que Nabiki seguía estudiando economía pero que éste año terminaba su carrera. También me preguntaron por Ryoga, por lo cual les dije que desde que volví él se había quedado a vivir conmigo, pero que casi siempre se iba a entrenar a las montañas. Por supuesto también les platiqué de Akane y Ranma, a Akane le faltaba un año por terminar su carrera y Ranma terminaba éste año, por lo que pronto se incorporaría por completo al dojo.

—¿Entonces qué harás cuando Ranma vuelva? ¿Seguirás dando clases en el dojo? —me preguntó Shampoo mientras le daba un sorbo a su té.

—No, tenía pensado abrir mi propio dojo, pero mi maestro Naraku, me heredó uno.

—¿En serio? Qué bien.

—Pues sí, supongo que sí —dije encogiéndome de hombros—. Aunque hubiera preferido mil veces que mi maestro siguiera en éste mundo a tener un dojo.

—Mousse, todo es parte de la vida, nada es eterno y estoy segura que tú maestro, donde quiera que esté, estará muy orgulloso de ti —me dijo Shampoo tomando mi mano.

—Haz cambiado bastante Shampoo, me alegro por ti —le dije apretando su mano y ella me respondió con una sonrisa.

La tarde se nos pasó demasiado rápido, estuvimos hablando de tantas cosas que cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estaba oscureciendo. Abrieron la puerta y por ella apareció Ryoga con una gran mochila.

—Tardé media hora en encontrar el camino, vengo muerto, Akari no me dejaba venir pero...

Dejó de hablar en cuanto se percató de las chicas.

—¡Ryoga! —le dijo Ukyo lanzándose a sus brazos—. Te extrañé tanto.

—Que alegría verte Ukyo —le dijo respondiendo a su abrazo.

—Hola Ryoga.

—¿Shampoo?

—Yo también me alegro de verte.

Tocaron la puerta y fui a abrir, cuando abrí el rostro sonriente de Akane apareció tras la puerta, su cabello lo tenía igual de corto que siempre, su cuerpo esbelto dejaba ver el duro entrenamiento que hacía. Me sonrió con una sonrisa cálida, se lanzó a mis brazos y yo hundi mi rostro en su cuello para aspirar su agradable aroma, no había día que no la extrañara, era mi mejor amiga.

—Qué alegría tenerte de vuelta Akane.

—Te extrañé.

Le sonreí y la solté para ver a Ranma, el cuál estaba tras ella y me sonreía, con el tiempo habíamos aprendido a ser buenos amigos.

—¿Qué tal Saotome?

—¿Qué tal maestro Mousse? —me dijo sonriendo mientras estrechaba mi mano.

—Tenemos visita —dije apartándome de la puerta para que Shampoo, Ukyo y Ryoga los pudieran ver. Shampoo se adelantó antes que todos y les hizo una reverencia.

—Les pido por favor que me perdonen, estoy muy arrepentida por todo lo que pasó, si pudiera regresar el tiempo atrás, créanme que cambiaría varias cosas, así es que por favor, acepten mis disculpas.

—Shampoo, si tus disculpas son sinceras, las acepto —dijo Akane y Ranma se giró a verme.

—¿En verdad cambió?

—Estoy tan sorprendido como tú, sin embargo yo creo en sus palabras, Kiara me había dicho que cambió bastante, no la había visto hasta hoy, pero yo le creo —le dije volteando a verla, por lo que ella me sonrió.

—El consejo me puso un castigo el cual lo considero más como una recompensa que no merezco, y es por eso que ahora me encuentro aquí, vengo a proponerles una oferta.

—¿Qué tipo de oferta? —preguntó Ranma.

—Dejemos eso para después —dijo Ukyo parándose frente a Ranma—. Qué bueno verte —dijo abrazándolo.

—Ucchan, qué gusto verte.

—Prometiste ir a verme y no lo cumpliste, pero te perdono si prometes invitarme un helado... Como tu amiga claro —le dijo girándose hacia a Akane—. Hola Akane, me da gusto verte.

—Igualmente Ukyo.

—Hola —dijo Ryoga tras de Shampoo saludando con su mano.

—Ryoga —le dijo Ranma avanzando hacia él para palmearle la espalda—. Sí que te ves más fuerte.

—Claro, el entrenamiento está dando sus frutos —le dijo mostrándole sus bíceps.

—Ryoga, me da gusto verte —le dijo Akane con una tierna sonrisa.

—Akane, te ves muy linda. Qué alegría verte.

—Gracias Ryoga —respondió sonrojándose y Ranma hizo una discreta mueca.

—¿Qué les parece si cenamos algo? —dije.

—Sí, ¿qué tal si vamos al Neko Hanten? —dijo Ryoga pero se tapó la boca volteando a ver a Shampoo.

—¿Neko Hanten? ¿No le cambiaste el nombre? —me preguntó Shampoo.

—Pues no —dije encojiéndome de hombros—. Me agradó el nombre siempre.

—Gracias Mousse, pero, ¿sí podemos ir? Anda, quiero verlo —me dijo con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo.

Todos nos fuimos rumbo al Neko Hanten, ese restaurante el cual mi madre me había dado para administrar, ya que el dinero que salía de ahí, mi madre lo utilizaba para la tribu de mi comunidad, ayudando a los más pobres. Casi no solía ir, solo cuando a Ryoga se le antojaban panes al vapor o una sopa de fideos, también iba cuando tenía que supervisar algo. Kiara me ayudaba en algunas ocasiones, incluso había metido recetas de ella.

Cuando llegamos, Mei y Wen, que eran las encargadas del restaurante, estaban terminando de limpiar para empezar a abrir.

—Señor Mousse —me dijo Mei haciéndome una reverencia en cuanto me vio—. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

—He traído a unos amigos a cenar.

—Claro, será un placer atenderlos.

Nos adentramos al restaurante, Shampoo analizó todo el lugar con la mirada, suspiró y se giró hacia mí sonriendo.

—Todo está igual que siempre.

—Me gusta así.

Ella asintió y nos sentamos en una larga mesa, pedí diferentes tipos de platos y empezamos a comer todos juntos mientras platicábamos animadamente. Fue un rato muy agradable, me la pasé genial en la compañía de todos, pues todo fue risas al recordar nuestras aventuras pasadas, definitivamente estaba siendo una velada muy agradable.

—¿Un torneo entre tus alumnos y los del dojo? —preguntó Ranma cuando habíamos terminado de cenar.

—Sí, es algo que beneficiaría a mis alumnos, además podríamos hacer a tu dojo mucho más reconocido.

—Pues me parece una idea genial —dijo Akane mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Ranma. Se me hizo un poco extraño ver eso, a los demás supongo que también, pues ellos eran de los que se la pasaban peleando todo el tiempo, pero lo que se me hizo más raro fue que Shampoo y Ukyo no dijeran nada.

—Sí ustedes aceptan, estoy seguro que el consejo aceptará, ya que contaría con el apoyo de Mousse —dijo Shampoo.

—Pues aceptamos —dijo Ranma sonriendo—. Será increíble participar en un torneo.

—Entonces tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, tengo que organizar todo, incluso podría pedirle ayuda a Kuno —dijo pensativamente Shampoo.

—¿A Kuno? —preguntó Akane.

—Sí, tengo entendido que él tiene un gran dojo, tal vez podría asociarme con él.

—Entonces es un trato —dijo Ranma parándose.

—Claro, estaré en continuo contacto con ustedes, por cualquier cosa me comunico con Mousse.

Todos nos paramos, pues Akane y Ranma se tenían que ir.

—Nos vemos entonces —dijo Akane estrechando la mano de Shampoo—. Adiós Ukyo.

—Te prometo que trataré de ir a visitarte —le dijo Ranma a Ukyo.

—Nos veremos otro día, tal vez algún día de éstos vaya al dojo —le dijo Ryoga a Akane. Ella sonrió y asintió.

Cuando se fueron, nosotros nos dirigimos al apartamento y cuando llegamos, mandamos a Ukyo y a Shampoo a dormir a mi cuarto, el cuál tenía una amplia cama, por lo que Ryoga y yo dormimos en el cuarto que él ocupaba, tan solo tenía una cama individual, así es que elegí dormir en el futón, ya que Ryoga venía de entrenar. Después de discutir con Ryoga sobre el futón, al fin me encontraba acostado.

Habían pasado muchas cosas en todo éste tiempo, ahora solo me restaba esperar nuevamente al destino, no sé qué es lo que podría pasar, pero fuera lo que fuera yo lo recibiría con una gran sonrisa.

.

.

.

Habían pasado tres años desde aquella velada tan extraña cuando nos reunimos todos. Tres años nos tardamos en organizar todo para el torneo, no me imaginé que tardaríamos tanto en hacerlo, pero fueron muchos papeleos y vueltas que pensé que jamás lo lograríamos. Nabiki y Kuno fueron de mucha ayuda, creo que la mayor parte del trabajo lo habían hecho ellos dos.

Pero lo que importaba, es que ahora nos encontrábamos en un enorme dojo, el cuál, perteneció a mi gran maestro. Había sido idea de Kiara que lo utilizáramos, y a mí me pareció una estupenda idea.

—¿Listo? —me preguntó Akane.

—Listo para aplastar a mi tribu amazona —le dije y ella sonrió. Se acercó a mí y me tomó la mano para darme un suave apretón.

—¿Y usted está lista señora Saotome? —le pregunté acariciando su anillo. Así es, mi amiga se casó dos años atrás.

—Más que lista, espero que Kiara pueda llegar a tiempo.

—Llegará, tiene que estar aquí como representante del consejo.

—¿Solo por eso? —me preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Eso y porque tiene que venir a apoyar a su novio.

—Qué raro será estar en su situación, ¿te imaginas? Su primer torneo en contra de su propia pareja —me dijo escandalizada y yo lancé una carcajada.

—No lo ve exactamente así, y yo tampoco, deja de escuchar a Ranma.

—Ya lo sé —me dijo sacándome la lengua.

—Sabes Akane.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que hoy será un gran día.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Ya lo verás —le dije con un guiño.

—¡Maestro!

—¿Qué pasa Kenta?

—La señorita Kiara ya llegó. Maestra Akane —le dijo haciéndole una reverencia.

—Kenta, ¿estás listo? —le preguntó Akane.

—Nací listo —respondió haciendo una pose de victoria.

—A veces me recuerdas a Ranma —dijo Akane sonriendo.

—Yo pienso lo mismo, solo que Kenta es más inteligente. Gracias a ese consejo del helado, Kiara es mi novia.

—¿Así que fue gracias a ti Kenta?

—Bueno, yo solo le di algunos consejos de amor, ya sabe —dijo sonriendo mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Mejor ve a prepararte.

—Sí maestro —me dijo con una reverencia y se fue sonriendo.

—Kenta es mi más grande orgullo —dije sonriendo.

—Es muy bueno, aprende todo con mucha facilidad, pero también es gracias al maestro que le tocó.

—Por supuesto se refieren a mí, ¿verdad? —dijo Ranma apareciendo.

—Ya quisieras Saotome.

—La tribu amazona ha llegado, supongo que tenemos que recibirlas.

—Supones bien genio —le dije con burla mientras me encaminaba hacia donde estaban nuestros invitados.

—¡Mousse! ¡Hijo!

—¡Madre! —le dije recibiendo su abrazo.

—Fue un viaje largo, estoy agotada.

—Pasen, falta una hora para que inicie el torneo. Pueden descansar un rato, todo está listo.

—Está bien.

—Hola —dijo Akane apareciendo junto con Ranma—. Es un placer conocerla al fin.

—Tú eres Akane, ¿cierto?

—Akane Tendo, mucho gusto.

—Ranma Saotome —dijo Ranma presentándose haciendo una reverencia.

—Es un placer conocerlos al fin, mi hijo y Kiara me han hablado mucho de ustedes.

—Espero que cosas buenas —dijo Akane.

—De ti siempre, pero no puedo decir lo mismo del joven Saotome —dijo girándose hacia él, que al ver su mirada de desconcierto se echó a reír fuertemente—. Es mentira muchacho, me ha hablado muy bien de los dos. Pero ahora sí me permiten, iré un momento a descansar.

—Claro, la acompañamos —dijo Akane tomando de la mano a Ranma.

—Bienvenida también a ti Kiara —dijo Akane, y Kiara asintió.

Se fueron y me giré para ver a Kiara, que me estaba sonriendo con una dulce mirada.

—Te extrañé tanto —le dije tomando su mano para darle un suave beso, después la agarré de su cintura y la besé apasionadamente.

—¿Está todo listo? —me preguntó acariciando mi mejilla.

—Sí, las personas llegarán pronto. ¿Y Shampoo?

—Se fue directamente con los chicos a los vestidores.

—Perfecto, ven —le dije agarrándola de su mano para dirigirnos dentro de nuestro vestidor. Todos mis alumnos estaban platicando, pero cuando escucharon que se abrió la puerta guardaron silencio y se levantaron haciendo una reverencia.

—Hola chicos —dijo Kiara sonriendo.

—Hola señorita Kiara —respondieron al unísono.

—¿Están listos para el torneo?

—Súper listos, les patearemos el trasero a esos chinos.

—¡Kenta!

—Perdón maestro Mousse, discúlpeme señorita Kiara.

—No te preocupes, pero no se lo tomen tan personal, recuerden que es, para que tanto su escuela, como la mía, fortalezcan lazos de amistad. Y también para que ustedes puedan probar todo lo que han avanzado en éste tiempo.

—Sí señorita —exclamaron todos.

—Sabía que tú les dirías las palabras adecuadas para hacerles bajar un poco su energía —le dije tomando su mano.

—Pero tú también podrías hacerlo.

—Nada como una hermosa mujer para que se los diga —le dije sonriendo—. Kenta, quedas a cargo, en un rato regreso.

—Sí maestro.

—Nos vemos en los combate chicos, y recuerden, las artes marciales es una disciplina que se debe tomar en serio.

—Sí señorita.

Salimos del vestidor y fuimos a dar una vuelta por los alrededores mientras esperábamos la hora para dar inicio al torneo.

Caminamos bajo las flores de cerezo, me sentía tan feliz y tan completo en compañía de Kiara, sin duda ella era la mujer con la que quería pasar toda mi vida.

—¿En qué piensas? —le pregunté al notar que observaba el cielo.

—Recordaba el día en que me pediste ser tu novia —respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Esperabas que lo hiciera?

—La verdad no, aunque sabía que teníamos una conexión especial.

—Lo del helado fue idea de Kenta.

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Lo sabías?

—Sí, Kenta me dijo que si algún día me invitabas un helado, es porque me preguntarías algo especial, que el helado le había funcionado con su novia.

—Kenta —dije lanzando un suspiro.

Estuvimos un rato abrazados, nos besábamos de vez en vez, pero sabíamos que ese no era el lugar adecuado para dejarnos llevar por la pasión que sentíamos.

Después de un rato nos metimos, pues teníamos que preparar a nuestros alumnos, los cuáles estaban impacientes y nerviosos, ya que era su primer torneo.

Asistieron muchas personas, el dojo casi se llenó en su totalidad, todo salió de maravilla, cada alumno de las dos escuelas demostraron sus distintas habilidades, Shampoo era una muy buena maestra, ya que sus alumnos tenían total control de las técnicas, sin embargo, Kenta hizo lucir a la escuela de combate libre, ya que hizo varias técnicas, incluso mostró algunas de mis técnicas especiales. Se podría decir que ambas escuelas quedaron empate, aunque en el combate final, Kenta pudo derribar a su oponente utilizando el truco de las castañas calientes.

Como combate final, Ranma y yo hicimos una pequeña demostración con un duelo amistoso, el cuál quedó empatado. Después Kiara y Shampoo hicieron su demostración, quedando también empatado, ya que las dos eran demasiado buenas.

Finalmente, Akane nos deleitó con una demostración de sus técnicas especiales, la cuál era tan extraordinaria que todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir, todo había sido un éxito. Antes de que Akane o Ranma se levantaran para dar las gracias, corrí al centro del duelo y me paré en medio, alcé mi mano pidiendo silencio y cuando todos lo hicieron, me giré hacia donde estaba Kiara, me erguí cual alto era, clavé mi mirada en ella y en voz alta y clara le dije.

—Kiara, te reto.

Todo el mundo se quedó perplejo, Kiara sonrió y asintió, se levantó y de un salto se posicionó frente a mí.

—Te tardaste mucho para hacerlo.

Sonreí y bajé una rodilla al suelo, todo el mundo quedó en silencio, algunos gritaron emocionados, mis alumnos, Ranma y Akane se quedaron con la boca abierta.

—Kiara, sería el hombre más afortunado del mundo si aceptaras ser mi compañera, ser mi amiga y mi apoyo en la vida, sería para mí un honor que aceptaras ser mi esposa.

—Sería demasiado tonta si no aceptara, claro que sí, ¡sí acepto! —dijo lanzándose a mis brazos mientras escuchábamos los aplausos de toda la gente que estaba ahí reunida.

Todos se acercaron a nosotros para felicitarnos, mi madre tenía los ojos empañados y me sonrió con ternura y felicidad, ahora todo sería perfecto, estaría con la mujer que amo, junto a unos grandiosos amigos. Supongo que no será necesario decirles lo que el futuro me deparará, así es que sin más, les agradezco el a ver leído mi historia, una historia que comenzó con sed de venganza, pero la cual terminó con el triunfo y la victoria de la amistad y del amor. Les prometo que seré inmensamente feliz en compañía de Kiara, dirigiendo mi propio dojo, ese dojo que cuidaré con total entrega y lealtad, ya que de no a ver sido por mi gran maestro, me hubiera hundido en la desesperación y la tristeza y también, porque gracias a él, pude ayudar a varias personas en el recorrido de mi camino, pues el doctor Tofú y Kasumi estaban felizmente casados, Ryoga pronto le propondría matrimonio a Akari y principalmente, Akane, que estaba recibiendo la vida que merecía, un destino que estuvo mucho tiempo estancado debido al orgullo y a la inseguridad, pero ahora nacería un pequeño, el cual querría con todo mi corazón... Prepárate Akane Tendo, porque lo que tú más vas a querer, es lo que yo más voy a cuidar.

**_FIN_**.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

_Me paro frente a ustedes y les hago una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento por a ver leído mi historia._

_Miles y millones de gracias, en verdad estoy muy feliz por terminar ésta historia, espero y les haya gustado, en verdad que traté de hacerlo lo mejor que pude._

_Agradecimiento y saludo especial para:_

**_–paulayjoaqui._**

**_–LilyTendo89._**

**_–Andy-Saotome-Tendo._**

**_–Benani0125._**

**_–Ranma84._**

**_–A.R Tendo._**

**_–AbiTaisho._**

**_–Afrika._**

**_–Bonchi._**

**_–livamesauribe._**

**_–Btaisho._**

**_–Iliana fajardo._**

**_–Rutys._**

**_–Caro Larrosah._**

**_–azzulaprincess._**

**_–Jose._**

**_–Grace._**

**_–Lu._**

**_–Kaysachan._**

**_–amira-azul._**

**_–vanesa112._**

**_–Hikari._**

**_–James Birdsong._**

**_–Sol._**

**_–Iselaglezcam._**

**_–E.A Saint Mary._**

**_–akane forever._**

**_–Kijba._**

**_–DULCECITO311._**

_A todos ustedes, mil gracias por sus comentarios, mil gracias por su tiempo dedicado en leer mi historia, discúlpenme por no responder como se debe, pero me he prometido firmemente que en mi próxima historia, responderé todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, pues ustedes son lo más importante para mí._

_Gracias a ti que leíste mi historia en silencio._

_Y sí, Mousse al final se refería al pequeño hijo que Akane espera, el cual querrá y cuidará con todo su ser, ya que él ve a Akane como a una hermana muy querida._

_Por ahora no sé cuando volveré a subir una nueva historia, tengo algunas cosas pendientes por ahí, pero espero leerlos muy pronto._

_Por lo pronto les recomiendo leer mis otras historias que son:_

**_–¿Ángel?_**

**_–El templo sagrado._**

**_–Filtro de amor._**

_Por si todavía no las han leído, todas están completas así es que no sufrirán por actualizaciones._

_Para los que quieran, me pueden seguir en Instagram como: **lzgar22.**_

_Ahí me pueden escribir preguntándome lo que quieran, me será más fácil responderles._

_Y nuevamente muchas gracias... Nos leemos pronto._

_Sin nada más que agregar me despido._

_Desde muy muy lejano, LUZ._


End file.
